The New Ghost Files: A YYH Story Twist
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: This is a twist to the Yu Yu Hakusho story that just randomly came to me. Instead of the main character being a guy, its a girl. You'll learn more once you read on. And this will be a Jin KazeTsukai Romance later on, hee hee.
1. Chapter 1

Yuka Urameshi hovered above in the sky, staring down at the crime scene below her with her head tilted a little to the side, feeling confused.

"Just what the heck…? That…that looks like me lying there…?" Yuka said to no one in particular, a frown crossing her lips.

"Looks like this poor girls a goner…" one of the medics said sadly as he gently laid the lifeless body on the stretcher.

"Hey pal! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuka yelled out angrily as she flew down toward the medics.

Yuka started to twitch as they only ignored her, as though they couldn't hear her or something as she cracked her knuckles in annoyance.

"Just because I'm a girl, you think you can ignore me, eh?" she growled out, trying to punch the medic carrying her body away, but cried out as she just sailed straight through him.

Yuka gritted her teeth as she watched the ambulance drive away fast and closed her eyes while rubbing her temple.

_Okay…try to think this thing out. I went to school today for the first time in like 10 days…._

Three hours ago…

Keigo Yukimura sighed as he headed up the stairs that led to the roof of the school, knowing his best friend Yuka that he had been friends with since grade school, most likely was there since that was the one place she would usually go if she was in trouble or wanted to skip a class.

_How could such a cute girl like you, Yuka, turn into such a delinquent _Keigo thought with a small sweat drop as he stared at Yuka who had her legs spread open wide in not a very lady like way.

"I thought I'd find you up here. You know Mr. Takenaka is looking for you, right?" Keigo asked, walking closer to her.

Yuka perked up and turned to Keigo, smiling as she put a strand of her long wavy slightly dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Why hello there, Keigo! What brings you up here on a school day?" Yuka said, giving him a sweet innocent look.

"I just told you! And would you close your legs! Your in a skirt for crying out loud!" Keigo yelled out, a red patch above his nose since he could clearly see her panties. "And your outfit is supposed to be blue, not green!"

"Aww! I never knew ya could be so shy, Keigo!" Yuka said as she hopped up and gently patted his cheek. "And you know I prefer green over blue. It matches my pretty brown eyes better."

"You know, for someone who hates perverts, you certainly do some stupid things that would definitely attract them…" Keigo muttered, shaking his head.

"Tch! If one guy even tried to touch me, I'd kick his ass before he got the chance!" Yuka boasted as she folded her arms over her not so busty chest.

"And all these fights you get into…Your already in deep water with some of the other teachers. If you keep this up, you'll either wined up failing are worse, getting expelled…" Keigo trailed off with a frown.

Yuka blinked and sighed, placing her hand on Keigo's shoulder as she gave him a reassuring grin. "You worry too much, Keigo!"

Keigo cried out in slight pain as Yuka suddenly grasped hold of his shoulder rather hard.

"And don't look at my panties again, 'kay!" Yuka said with a scary smile before heading off.

"How the hell was I not supposed to when you sit like that!" Keigo yelled out with a slight trace of tears of pain in his eyes. "And you better go talk to Mr. Takenaka or I'll be the one in deep water!"

Keigo sighed, realizing she hadn't even been listening to him most likely and ran a hand through his light brown spiky hair. "That girl sometimes…sheesh…"

Yuka sighed as she headed outside of the school instead of to the guidance room where she was supposed to, choosing to ignore the intercoms that were telling her to report there immediately.

Her attention turned to two girls who were giggling and putting on make up as she rolled her eyes at the annoying sight, but hid behind the wall where they were leaning against, curious to know what they were talking about.

"I know, right? I honestly don't know why they let her even stay in this school! I mean, she's obviously a total freak!"

"Yeah. I mean, no one here likes her except maybe Keigo and that's only because he's nice. But I don't see how such a hottie like him would even go near her! Half the guys I talk to say they wouldn't even touch her if you paid them!"

"I bet she doesn't even like guys. She's probably a lesbian!"

Yuka was clenching her hands into tight fists as she hadn't even realized she had made them bleed a little since she knew they were talking about her even though they hadn't said her name. It did hurt, but she wasn't one to let her emotions show. All she knew now was she was going to make those stuck up bitches pay…

"Hey! Can I join in with your conversation?" Yuka asked as she came out from her hiding spot with an almost creepy looking smile.

"O-oh, Yuka! H-hey there! Sorry but we um, have to go find our boyfriends!"

"Oh! I bet you do! Once I'm done with you though, your 'boyfriends' won't even want to look at you…" Yuka said coldly, punching the wall, leaving a small dent in it which made the girls scream in fright.

"Hey! What's going on here?" a female voice yelled out as Yuka and the two trembling girls turned to see Mrs. Iwamoto staring at the scene with a frown.

Her eyes turned on Yuka as she narrowed them slightly. "Oh…Its you…Girls, head on back to class, I'll deal with her."

"Y-yes ma'am!" they both squeaked out, staring at Yuka before scurrying off fast.

Yuka just frowned and started to head off in the opposite direction, ignoring the teacher.

"And where do you think you're going you little miscreant?" Mrs. Iwamoto yelled out.

"Just get off my back, old lady. I do what I want." Yuka said, giving her an impassive gaze before leaving the tall and rather husky looking woman fuming.

"Today just ain't been my-eek!" Yuka had started to say as she exited the school grounds, only to be pulled back by someone grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"Just who do you…Ack! Takenaka…!"

"That's Mr. Takenaka to you!" he said, giving Yuka a slight irritated look. "Your gone from school for ten straight days and after deciding to grace us with your presence, you just up and leave right before noon?"

"I had a feeling Iwamoto was goina kick me out anyways, so figured I'd better get going," Yuka said, shrugging carelessly.

"Honestly, you need to stop getting under her skin, miss Yuka. I know you're a sweet girl deep down. You just have to stop picking all these fights," Mr. Takenaka sighed out before grabbing Yuka's arm and pulled her with him. "I think its about time you and I had another talk, young lady."

"Sorry, but you'll be talking to yourself," Yuka said with a small giggle.

"Eh?" Mr. Takenaka said, wondering why she was no longer struggling in his hold and suddenly let out a scream of fright seeing he was only holding onto an arm.

"Hee hee! I'll see ya later, old man!" Yuka said, a cat like smile on her face as she was squatting on the wall to the entrance of the school before taking off.

"That girl is going to give me a heart attack one of these days…" Mr. Takenaka said, rubbing his head in clear frustration.

Yuka sighed bitterly as she walked with her hands behind her head and stared up at the beautiful cloud filled blue sky.

_Man…The one day I decide to go to school and everyone annoys the crap out of me _Yuka thought bitterly as she unlocked her door, seeing her mom lying on the floor in their living room with a cigarette in her mouth and still in her night clothes.

"Hey, mom? Don't tell me you just got up?" Yuka asked with a raised brow.

"Yuh…Make some coffee, willya?" Atsuko said, not looking at her. Atsuko's eyes widened though as she glanced at Yuka who was already in the small kitchen. "Eh? Shouldn't you be in school, dear…?"

"Everyone kept harassing me, so I left." Yuka said simply as she put the kettle on the stove.

"I thought I told you, I didn't want you to end up like me. But if you really hate school that much, hurry up and get a job or marry a rich man," Atsuko said lazily as she leaned on her hand, now gazing at the TV screen.

"Yes mother…" Yuka mumbled, her right eye twitching in annoyance while she poured the coffee into a cup.

"Dammit all! Today's been such a lousy day! God! It can't get any worse, I hope…" Yuka complained, kicking a can as she had headed out once more, but she had kicked it a bit too hard as it had hit some poor guy right in his face.

"Man Kuwabara! That looked painful…!"

"I just had to say it couldn't get any worse, didn't I…?" Yuka muttered as she scowled over at Kuwabara who was rubbing his sore face.

"I'm so goina kick the punk's ass who did this…to me…" Kuwabara finished off, but his eyes lit up happily seeing a pissed off looking Yuka standing not too far from him.

"You think the dope would have learned by now…" Komada said with a sweat drop as he watched his odd friend run up to Yuka.

"Guess nothing can stop true love…" Kirishima replied with an awkward laugh.

"Yuka! My love! Its been too long!" Kuwabara yelled out happily as he suddenly grabbed both her hands in his.

"You just saw me yesterday, Kuwabara. And please don't call me your love. Its annoying…" Yuka said, twitching a little.

"Don't be like that, baby! You know you and me are meant to be together! After all, you're the toughest girl at Sarayashiki Jr. High while I'm the toughest guy there!" Kuwabara boasted with a cheeky grin.

"Kuwabara…I'm in a really, and I mean really, bad mood right now. So if you don't want to get your ass kicked, I suggest you let go of my hands right now…"

"Um, I think you should listen to her, man!" Okubo said nervously. "I don't like that look in her eyes…"

"Nah! You worry too-" Kuwabara couldn't finish the rest of his sentence as Yuka had suddenly kneed him hard in his privates as his face started to turn blue.

"Ugh! That's gotta hurt!" all three of Kuwabara's friends said in unison as they turned away, wincing.

"AGH!" Kuwabara yelled as he fell on the ground, holding onto his now aching manhood as he rolled back and forth.

"Aah! I feel much better now! Thanks for helping me release that pent up aggression, Kuwabara!" Yuka said with a grin before happily skipping off.

"No…problem…!" Kuwabara wheezed out before surprisingly fainting from the pain he felt.

_That's right…I caught hell at both school and from mom and taught Kuwabara a lesson and then…then I met that cute kid…._

Yuka blinked as she spotted a little boy who had to be no older than five are six playing dangerously close to the rode as she bit her lip. Yuka might have been a hard ass at times, but kids probably had to be her one weakness. She could never get mad at them and they always made her act well, almost girly at times…

"You know, its way too dangerous to be playing here, right?" Yuka said as she caught the ball the small boy was playing with.

She sighed lightly as he didn't seem to be listening to her, but that innocent look on his face was just too adorable to resist as she let out a small squeal, dropping the ball as she picked up the kid and started to swing him back and forth in her arms happily, earning looks from people who passed by her.

"Even though this day has been horrible, running into you has to be the good part at least," she said, spinning him around fast as he started to laugh once he had gotten over the shock.

"Your funny, lady!" he said through giggles, pointing up at Yuka once she had finally placed him back down on the ground.

Yuka grinned sheepishly before picking up his ball once more and placing it into his hands. "Go somewhere else and play. Its too dangerous here, okay?"

Yuka started to walk off, but she turned back and gasped seeing the kid still close to the rode, in an even more dangerous spot by the look of it too.

_Why don't kids ever listen…! Though, I suppose I didn't much myself when I was his age…_

Her eyes widened though seeing the little boy kick his ball out onto the street as he walked after it in a calm manner, gasping in horror seeing a car coming straight at him.

"Shit…Go back, kid…!" Yuka yelled as she didn't think twice, but ran and pushed the kid out of harms way, taking the impact of the vehicle herself…

It was as though someone had hit Yuka in the face as she stared ahead while floating up high above where her body had once been.

"Oh yeah…I got hit by a car. So, I guess I must have…died…" Yuka said softly, not really sure whether to be upset are not.

"Ding ding ding! You caught on quicker than I thought you would!" a rather cheerful sounding female voice said, making Yuka jump in shock. "Most people don't get the idea after accidents like this. They can't grasp their death, can't rest in peace, and become restless ghosts!"

"Eh? Where'd you come from…?" Yuka asked, her eyes in the form of small dots as she turned to look at the blue haired woman.

"Silly! I've been behind you this whole time!" she giggled out. "And my names Botan, by the way. Guide to the River Styx, at your service. I have a lot of names, but they all mean death, I suppose. Nice to meet'cha."

"Right…So if your like some messenger of death, shouldn't you be more gloomy? I mean, I just died…" Yuka muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I see now what kind of person you are," Botan said, looking down at a small book now. "Yuka Urameshi. Fourteen years old. Isn't good with authority, gets into many fights, not very bright, doesn't show proper etiquette, and has a reserved seat in the guidance counselor's office…My! You certainly were a very bad little girl, weren't you? Not one person will miss you if you really did some of these things…"

"C-could we just move on, please?" Yuka growled out, turning red in the face.

Once Yuka had calmed down, she turned her head to the side, scratching her cheek. "Um, by the way. What happened to that kid that almost got hit?"

"Looks like you do have a soft side after all," Botan chuckled with a smile "Why don't we go see, hmm?"

Botan led Yuka to the hospital as the two girls stared down at the little boy who was now safely with his mother.

"Thank goodness…! He doesn't look too banged up…!" Yuka said, letting out a sigh of relief. She then turned to Botan and grinned. "Okay! So I don't have any regrets, Botan, was it? Just take me to hell or wherever it is I'm supposed to go."

Botan only giggled and smiled cheerfully. "You've got the wrong idea. I'm not here to take you anywhere. I'm here to see if you're interested in taking the test to come back to life."

"Test…come back…to life…?" Yuka said, looking confused as question marks appeared above her head.

"Yes. How should I put it…Your death was unexpected down in the underworld. No one had any idea you'd risk your life to save a child. So, there's no place for you in heaven or hell."

"What do ya mean there's no place…? You tryin' to say I wasn't supposed to save that kid?"

"You got it right. That boy would have gotten ran over, yet miraculously escape without a scratch. In other words, your death was totally pointless!"

Yuka nearly fell out of the sky and suddenly hovered over to Botan, getting right up in her face with a scary look, making the grim reaper smile nervously.

"Don't look at me like that! Remember what I said? You get a chance to come back. And this is very rare," Botan said, grinning sheepishly at the fuming girl.

Yuka pulled back away from her, looking down as though in thought before turning away, placing her hands behind her back. "Nah. I think I'll pass."

"But why?" Botan asked, blinking confused.

"I don't see anything wrong with being a ghost. Besides, its not like anyone would really miss me," Yuka answered, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "My mothers really young too. Just 29. Maybe if I'm not around, she'll meet a nice guy."

"So fatalistic…And you're only fourteen too. Well, you don't have to decide right away. Think about it while you attend your wake. You can give me your answer afterward." Botan replied, waving bye to the young girl before flying off.

"Like that would change my mind…" Yuka whispered, glancing up as it was starting to get dark.

Later on that day, Yuka had returned to her house as Botan had instructed and was shocked at the scene she saw before her.

Some of the kids from her school that had attended, were laughing and didn't seem the least bit upset, but her friend Keigo on the other hand…

"Dammit, Yuka! Why'd you have to be so reckless! We…we were supposed to graduate middle school and then high school together…" Keigo said in a soft voice, his body trembling as Yuka noticed that he was even crying.

_Keigo…_

"C-calm down, Kuwabara! You're making a scene!" Komada said, trying to hold him back.

"Let go of me, dammit! She can't be dead! I won't believe it! Yuka…Yuka's too tough to be killed just like that…!" Kuwabara cried out as he tried to break out of his friends grip. "S-she's probably just joking around…!"

"Come on, Kuwabara. Let's go…" Kirishima muttered as the others and himself led away their heartbroken friend.

_Kuwabara, you idiot…_

"Hooligans to the very end," Mrs. Iwamoto said with a scowl. "At least that brat Urameshi did something good in the end for our school reputation."

"Personally, I think she just pushed the kid out into the street and just happened to get run over," Ms. Akashi whispered to Iwamoto with a smirk.

"Hmph! I wouldn't doubt it!" Mrs. Iwamoto said as the two started to laugh.

Both of the teachers eyes grew wide in shock feeling someone squeeze both of their shoulders suddenly as they turned around to see none other than Takenaka.

"I don't know who is acting like a hooligan more. That poor boy who's obviously upset or you two," Mr. Takenaka replied slightly coldly before releasing the two cruel women and heading inside the house.

_Takenaka…_

"Yuka…I was surprised when I heard you saved that little boy's life…You of all people…But somehow, I'm unable to bring myself to praise you…." Mr. Takenaka said sadly, now sitting in front of the small shrine that Atsuko had set up.

Yuka's gaze turned on her mother as she couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight of her mom who looked to be in extreme pain as she cried out Yuka's name over and over again between heavy sobs.

The young girl stared down at the sight sadly, but blinked seeing that kid from earlier and his mom coming to pay their own respects.

"Hi! Yuka! Thank you very much!" he cried out cheerfully, not knowing why the others looked so upset.

_Don't thank me kid…I didn't do anything worth being thanked for…! _Yuka thought as she gritted her teeth, actually feeling tears starting to form in her eyes.

As the boy and his mother left, he looked up at her with a smile. "Mommy? Why was that girl inside the box? Was she sleeping?"

"Y-yes she was…" his mother said awkwardly.

"Mommy! We should come back when she's out of the box! That way, I can thank her when she's awake!"

"We...can't do that…" the mother said as she knelt down to her sons level.

"Why?"

"We can't…"

"How come?"

"We just…can't…" she whispered, hugging the small child to her.

"Hey, Botan…" Yuka murmured, looking down sadly.

"Speaking. What's up?" Botan said, now behind her, a knowing smile on her face.

"I've decided…I've decided to take that test…" Yuka answered, wiping her eyes with her arm.

"Splendid! Now, just grab a hold of the end of my oar!" Botan said as she turned around in the air.

Yuka blinked confused, but did as the cheerful grim reaper said, screaming in shock as she suddenly took off with her fast.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me, Botan?" Yuka yelled out, holding onto the oar with both hands now firmly.

"To the afterlife. Where you'll meet the person who'll explain the test!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, if this guy wants to talk to me, he can come here and do it. And just who is he anyways?" Yuka asked, an annoyed expression on her face as she sat on the back of Botan's oar.

"King Enma. The Lord of Hell,"

"E-eh?"

"And I suggest you be on your best behavior if you don't want him to fling you into hell right off!" Botan said sharply, a small scowl on her face as she turned back to look at Yuka.

"Forget **that**! I think I'll stick to being a ghost!" Yuka cried out as she tried to jump off the oar, but was stopped by Botan who had grabbed hold of the back of her shirt.

"Don't be silly! There's the entrance, so I suggest you hang on!" Botan said as she flew into what looked like a dark tunnel surrounded by clouds.

Yuka was once more holding firmly onto the back of Botan's oar, her eyes shut tight in slight fear. But curiosity got the better of her and she opened one eye to see what her surroundings looked like now.

"W-whoa! Its huge! Is that the River Styx?" Yuka asked, both eyes now opened wide as she stared down at the yellow winding path below her.

"Yep! The one and only! And there's the gate of judgment," Botan replied with a smile, pointing to what looked like a huge tower.

_Damn I'm so screwed, _Yuka thought as she pictured a huge giant with piercing red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Hmm…But he's still a guy, right? Maybe if I act all sweet then go for a quick kick to his balls, I can get the upper hand and land the first blow!" Yuka mumbled to herself once they were inside the huge building, a devious grin forming on her mug.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Botan asked, looking at Yuka oddly. She shrugged it off and turned to face a large door, pressing a small device beside it. "Botan here!"

Yuka gulped hearing a voice say 'come in', pacing herself for what was coming, but felt her body start to twitch from the odd sight of what looked like ogres running around frantically.

"What is this, a stock exchange?" Yuka muttered, looking at the less than intimidating sight with light disappointment as she followed Botan into the room.

"Quite the sight, eh?" a male voice asked, making Yuka and Botan turn to see a small toddler sitting at a desk.

"Oh! Your majesty!" Botan said, bowing politely. "This here is Yuka Urameshi! The one I informed you about,"

Yuka blinked a few times as she stared at 'Enma' before squealing as she suddenly grabbed the toddler out of his chair, swinging him back and forth in her arms as Botan sweat dropped from the odd, yet slightly cute sight.

"Who would have known the King of Hell would be so damn cute!" Yuka exclaimed, grinning largely. "And here I thought you were going to be some ugly old giant!"

"My name is actually Koenma, son of king Enma. And would you put me down, young lady," Koenma said, squirming in Yuka's hold.

"That's so cute! You barely look like you're out of diapers and you actually have a job!" Yuka laughed out, placing Koenma back in his chair gently.

Koenma coughed awkwardly as he looked at the young girl in annoyance, a small pink spot on his cheeks. "I'll have you know, I'm over fifty years old. Now, since we're quite busy as you've probably noticed, I'll skip right to the test,"

Yuka blinked and watched as Koenma pulled out a small golden egg from out of his clothes and tilted her head confused.

"My test is a chicken egg?" Yuka asked as she reached out to gently poke it.

"I assure you, this is no chicken egg. This is a beast of the spirit world. And you don't have to sit on it. Just keep it with you at all times," Koenma answered.

"So, how long does it take for it to hatch?"

"120 years, usually,"

"You gotta be kidding me?" Yuka cried out, looking at Koenma like he was mad.

"I said usually. Your heart has already started beating again. But as for your soul returning to your body, that's up to you," Koenma said, smiling behind his pacifier.

Yuka sighed as Botan and her had left the Spirit World and she was once more floating over her town, examining her egg.

"So the day this animal grows up, I return to life. I don't get it. How is **that **a test?" Yuka asked, looking over at Botan.

Botan didn't answer, but she remembered a previous conversation she had with Koenma

"This is strictly between you and me, Botan. The embryo in that egg develops by feeding on the energy emitted from the human soul," Koenma explained to the young grim reaper. "It may become an angel or devil depending on the character of that soul,"

A dark look suddenly appeared on Koenma's face. "If Yuka continues to emit evil energy…the creature will hatch out as a hideous monster,"

"If the creature comes out a monster, you won't let Yuka back into her body?" Botan asked with a small smile.

"No, I'll let her return to it. I promised that much, and that much I will do. But when she does return, and the creature is evil, her body and soul will probably make a quick meal for the monster she herself raised…"

_We'll see what happens _Botan thought, glancing over at Yuka who was muttering things to herself.

"OhmiGod! I just realized! If nobody knows my heart is beating again…they'll go ahead and cremate my body tomorrow!" Yuka said in a panic. "I gotta tell someone. Someone living. Is that possible?"

"Sure. You just enter their dreams," Botan answered with a smile.

"Yuka, you idiot! How could you go and die in a traffic accident! I thought I taught you to be tougher than that!" Atsuko yelled out in a drunken frenzy, glaring at the picture of her daughter that sat on top of the coffin she sat in front of.

"Nope. No good…" Yuka grumbled with dot eyes as she watched her mom throw a beer bottle against the wall.

"Why? In this state, she'll pass out any minute," Botan said, blinking at Yuka a little confused.

"Nuh uh…She went on like this for 3 days once, and I'm betting she's going for a new record…."

_I don't like it, but Keigo may be my only hope…_

Yuka headed for her friends house and flew straight for his room. Even though she hadn't been here in a few years, she remembered exactly where it was.

"I knew you were a pervert, Keigo," Yuka said, rolling her eyes seeing a poster of a busty blonde girl in a skimpy bikini pasted on his wall.

_But his room hasn't really changed much from when we were little. Cept' he doesn't sleep on a race car bed anymore_ she thought with a small smile, glancing around as the room was quite simple.

Yuka flew over to his bed and sat down on the edge, running her hand through her hair as she wondered how to do this.

"Yuka…" Keigo murmured in his sleep, making Yuka perk up as she stared down at his face.

"You better not be having any dirty dreams about me, Keigo," she whispered bitterly, but bit her lip since she noticed the look on his face. He was sweating quite badly and looked miserable…

"Heya Keigo! Its me, Yuka! Listen, there's no need to look so depressed. I'm trapped as a ghost right now, but I'll be back," Yuka said, poking Keigo's cool cheek and making him twitch in his sleep. "Just open my casket and you'll have proof of me returning. So tell that drunken mother of mine I'm alive, alright?"

Yuka sighed and scratched her nose. "So, I guess that's everything. I'll see you hopefully soon, Keigo," she said softly, moving his brown hair out of his face before leaving the room.

Keigo's eyes suddenly shot open while he sat up quickly in bed, panting a little.

_W-was Yuka just now in my room_ he pondered, running his hand through his messy hair.

Keigo shook his head, knowing he didn't have time to think about it as he quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans, not worrying about a shirt as he ran out of his house, heading straight for Yuka's.

"Atsuko! Its Keigo!" he called out as he pounded away on the door once he reached it, stopping once he heard the door knob turning; a tired Atsuko looking at him confused.

"Keigo…?" Atsuko whispered wearily, her eyes bloodshot.

"I know you aren't going to believe this, but Yuka…well, I think she was in my room!"

"Yuka…I don't…I mean, I opened the casket, to bop her on the head one last time, and her face…it was rosy…And her heart, I heard it beating," Atsuko said as tears started to trail down her cheeks. "M-my little girls alive…!"

Keigo cried out a little shocked as Atsuko had pounced on him in a hug, making him smile softly though as he gently rubbed her back, letting her sob onto his shoulder.

_I knew you weren't gone for good, Yuka,_ Keigo thought, looking up at the sky.

"They both seem so happy. I'm still a little shocked by it though," Yuka murmured, scratching her cheek as she watched Keigo trying to calm her mother down. "But I don't even know when I'll be back…"

Yuka sat Indian style in the air and grinned as she gazed up. "It would be funny to break the egg on purpose so I fail and my soul never returns."

_Really funny _Botan thought with a small sweat drop. _I wonder if she really will pass this test in the end…_

"She looks so quiet. Like she's sleeping," Atsuko said, a soft smile on her face as Keigo and her sat beside Yuka's body in her room the next day. "The doctor was totally baffled by her condition. From what he could tell, Yuka could only be sleeping. But he said its possible she'll stay this way forever and never wake up again…But I believe she'll wake up. I know she will. After all, she took the time to visit you while I was sauced to the gills, Keigo."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not all that sure anymore. I mean, I was asleep…" Keigo trailed off with a small frown.

"No dream told you to look for the proof that I stumbled on. Its too much of a coincidence,"

"Maybe your right," Keigo sighed out, giving Atsuko a light smile before standing up. "Bye for now. Ms. Urameshi,"

"I don't believe that jerk! I visit him personally, and he's unsure! Maybe I should haunt him for awhile…!"

"I see. So, do you have your last words ready then?" Botan asked.

"Of course! I'll make Kei-Wait a minute! Did you say last words?"

"Yep! Today is your last day to talk to them," Botan said, writing down in a small notebook.

"What the hell? Does that mean I'm actually goina die?" Yuka yelled, grabbing Botan by the front of her kimono.

"I didn't say that, bonehead!" Botan yelled back. "You just can't talk to them until you return to life! It's in the rules!"

"Um, rules?" Yuka asked, sticking her hands in her skirts pockets.

"Yes! Rules! You cannot communicate with people you're close to in the living while taking your test. But that's not effective till tomorrow,"

"You could have told me this sooner, ya know!" Yuka huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "So then, how do I go about this? Wait till Keigo's asleep again?"

"No, I don't think that would work. He might only think it's a dream again," Bulma said with a smile. "I'd say the right approach this time is to have you borrow someone's body. That way, you can actually talk to him,"

"I just have to possess someone's body, right? Can it be anyone?"

"I'm afraid not. It has to be someone who has a strong sixth sense,"

"But I don't know anyone like that?" Yuka exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"What's up Kuwabara?" Okubo asked, looking over at his taller friend when he noticed he had suddenly frozen in place.

"I feel a chill…" Kuwabara said as his body began trembling.

"You got a cold?" Okubo asked, blinking.

"Oh man…Is it **that **again?" Komada asked.

"Yeah….Nothing good ever happens when I feel like this…" Kuwabara muttered.

"I don't get it…" Okubo said, rubbing his head confused.

"Kuwabara has this really fierce sixth sense, man." Komada whispered.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Yuka grumbled, her eyes shut tight while her entire body was twitching.

"I feel one behind me right now…Probably the spirit of a lower life form, mebbe a raccoon or a monkey," Kuwabara said with a grin.

"A WHAT?" Yuka screamed, trying to punch him.

Yuka growled and turned to Botan, steam coming out of her ears. "I am **not **going to walk around in that idiots body for a day! Do you **know **how gross that would even be?"

"I didn't say you had to," Botan replied with an innocent smile. "So, are you going to are not?"

Yuka mumbled something incoherent, but looked down hearing Kuwabara's friends calling out to him in concern and realized why since he had seemed to have frozen on the spot.

"Okay, you can go in now. And you'll have 30 minutes. That's as long as his body will be able to take it," Botan explained.

"That's gives me until sunset…" Yuka whispered before flying down into Kuwabara's body.

Yuka looked around, feeling a little queasy when she realized she was actually in a guys body, but tried not to think about it as she took off fast, leaving Kuwabara's friends confused.

"Keigo's probably at home right now!" Yuka said to herself, lightly panting as she ran for the diner his family owned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura! Is Keigo here?" Yuka yelled out, freaking out half the people in the place when she suddenly just barged in.

"Who are you?" Mr. Yukimura asked, blinking.

"Is Keigo here? Its urgent!" Yuka exclaimed, running up to the counter.

"No. He's out with some friends from school. Are you a friend of his too?" Mrs. Yukimura asked with a light smile.

"Yep! Its Yuka Urameshi! Could you tell me where he went exactly?"

Yuka let out an 'eek!" as Keigo's father suddenly had a knife in his hand, a deadly glint shining in his eyes.

"I don't know what your deal is you sick freak, but how dare you go around calling yourself Yuka Urameshi!" he growled out.

"Yuka Urameshi is a sweet girl who was close to our son and you dare tarnish her name!" Mrs. Yukimura said heatedly, holding a butcher knife now herself.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Yuka wailed, crying anime tears as she fled the diner, having to dodge various items.

_I guess that was a little stupid. I mean, I do look like _**this**_ now…_Yuka thought, shaking her head as she ran off toward the main part of the city.

"Well lookee here, boys! If it ain't Kuwabara!" a street punk said, making Yuka stop in her tracks as she realized she was surrounded.

"Look here you ugly excuse for a man! I ain't no Kuwabara!" Yuka growled out, realizing time was getting shorter.

"Aw! Don't be like that! I might have to smash your teeth in!"

"Do you know how rude it is to threaten a girl!" Yuka yelled, hitting the guy in his face hard, making his gang sweat drop since he was knocked out cold.

"Did that guy just call himself a girl?" one of the punks muttered as he watched 'Kuwabara' run off, not even bothering to go after 'him'.

"Maybe he's one of those weirdo's…" another guy answered, his face turning green.

"Argh! I'm getting no where!" Yuka said, pulling at Kuwabara's orange hair in frustration. "I've already wasted too much time with all of those punk losers trying to fight me!"

She looked around, letting out a gasp when she noticed two boys that Keigo was usually with, laughing as they pointed to two school girls, large grins on their faces.

_I bet they'll know where Keigo is!_

"Hiya boys! Is Kei-" Yuka started to say, but trailed off with a sweat drop as the two teenagers turned to face her, looks of horror appearing on their faces before they ran away fast, screaming at the top of their lungs.

_Well that could have gone better…At this rate, I'm going to run out of time…!_

"I got the…snacks…" Keigo said as he came out of one of the stores nearby, raising a brow as he didn't see either of his friends around.

_Keigo _Yuka thought, biting her lip as he started to walk past her, wondering how in the world she was going to get his attention. He'd probably just freak out like his parents had…

She suddenly got an idea though, one that she hoped would work since she didn't think anyone else would say this to Keigo except for her.

"You know if you keep wearing pants that tight Keigo, people are so goina see your erections," Yuka said, grinning slyly.

Keigo let out a small growl, his right eye brow starting to twitch, flipping around with a dark red patch on his cheeks.

"Why do you always have to say gross things like that out in public, Yu…ka?" Keigo finished off in a quiet voice, his mouth forming into the shape of a circle when he saw Kuwabara's taller form hovering over him.

"You got it right, Keigo! Its me! Yuka! Well, its sort of me anyways…!" Yuka said with a laugh, a goofy grin forming on her borrowed bodies face.

"I-I know. I'm not sure how I do, but I can just tell its you, Yuka. But why do you look like that?" Keigo asked awkwardly.

"I don't really have time to go into detail, but I had to borrow this guys body so I could talk to you one last time," Yuka murmured, a slightly sad smile on her face. "I'll still be coming back though, so could you keep my body safe for me for now, Keigo…?"

Keigo still felt a little baffled by what was happening, but he gave Yuka a soft smile and nodded his head. "Of course I'll watch over your body, Yuka. You can count on that…"Yuka sighed as she was now out of Kuwabara's body, chuckling lightly since Keigo was rubbing his head sheepishly as Kuwabara was freaking out, wondering how the hell he ended up in the middle of the city.

"Looks like you reached him," Botan said, lowering herself down to float next to Yuka.

"Yeah," Yuka said softly, her arms resting behind her head as she continued to watch Keigo who was trying to calm Kuwabara down since he had seen his beaten up face in one of the stores windows and was freaking out even more now.

"That's it then. The rest is up to you," Botan said with a smile as she was watching the amusing scene below herself now.

Yuka didn't say anything, but pulled the small golden egg out of her pocket, gently running her finger down its hard shell.

_Who knows. Maybe I'll change some of my past ways when I come back to life _Yuka thought to herself, a grin forming on her face. _Well, as long as I can keep fighting that is._


	3. Chapter 3

Yuka Urameshi sighed as a day had gone by and she was still an apparition. She couldn't help but to stare at the golden egg Koenma had given her, wondering if their was really a spirit beast growing in such a tiny egg like this?"

"Ya know, I'd really be embarrassed if I got eaten by something in an egg this small," Yuka muttered out, shaking her head.

"Well, if you do some good deeds, you wouldn't have to worry," Botan brought up, hovering close by Yuka on her oar.

"Tch! Like anyone actually does any good deeds in this world. Most people are out for themselves," Yuka scoffed.

"Your so bitter for such a young lady, Yuka! If you keep talking like that, you'll never get your life back!" Botan said with a light frown.

"I don't see why that cute baby had to give me this weird task anyways! I mean, how the heck is babysitting an egg supposed to help me?"

"I don't think Koenma would be too happy if he heard you calling him a baby…" Botan murmured with a small sweat drop.

"But he is a baby! And how would he even hear you and me talking anyways?"

"Because! Koenma most likely will send investigator's to check on your progress!"

"Investigators…? What do they look like…?" Yuka asked a little nervously.

But just as she said this, the sky suddenly grew dark and a fierce burst of lightning shot forth from the large vortex that had formed in the clouds.

"They look like that…"Bulma whispered out as a small blue energy suddenly came out of the hole, making Yuka gulp while her face grew pale.

Yuka covered her eyes as the ball of light floated closer, waiting on something horrible to appear, but her fear was washed away when she saw a small boy dressed in plain white pants and a dark blue buttoned up shirt smiling at her.

"Hey there! Its nice to meet you," he said politely.

"T-the investigator is a kid? Aw! He's adorable!" Yuka exclaimed as she grabbed the unknown child and hugged him to her.

"She doesn't seem like a mean and loud person," the young boy said blinking as he managed to look over at Botan.

"That's because Yuka has a soft spot for kids it seems. She almost acts like a normal girl when she's around them," Botan answered with an amused chuckle.

"So, just who are you anyways?" Yuka said, peering down at the boy curiously.

"My names Souta. I'm here to review your progress to Lord Koenma," Souta explained, smiling sheepishly once Yuka finally released him.

"Man. A lot of kids have jobs in Spirit World, I see. That's kinda wrong…" Yuka said, shaking her head. "So, what exactly are you investigating me on?"

"Sorry miss, but I can't tell you that. But Botan, can you show me which guy is Yuka's boyfriend?" Souta asked, glancing over at the grim reaper.

"E-eh! Boyfriend?" Yuka cried out, her eyes growing wide in horror while she turned lightly pink.

"He's right down there," Botan replied with a smile, pointing down at Keigo who was laughing and talking with his friends. "The one in the middle,"

"H-hey! Keigo's not my…I mean, I don't like him like that!" Yuka exclaimed, her face now a dark red.

"With Yuka's previous records, I'm surprised that Keigo and her are so close," Souta said innocently, placing his pen up against his mouth.

"That's not very nice, Souta…"

"Well, are you even sure Keigo even wants Yuka to come back to life…? There's a lot of man power put into a revival spell and if no one even cares…"

"Okay, Souta. Now you're just being cold!" Yuka muttered, lightly twitching. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Keigo wanted me gone. I'm probably just in the way…"

"Aw. Don't talk like that, Yuka. You know he misses you," Botan said with a soft smile. "Its obvious how much he cares about you,"

"Than why's he always lecturing me? I can't go by a single day without him telling me off about something!" Yuka exclaimed a little childishly, puffing out her cheeks.

"That's his way of showing he cares for you, dear," Botan said as she gently patted Yuka's head.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child, Botan!" Yuka yelled out, flushed in the face and only making Botan giggle while Souta just blinked.

"I still don't see why we have to do this? I told you already, there's nothing going on between us!" Yuka said a little bitterly as she floated away from Souta and Botan, the three of them now at the Jr. High school.

"So far the information I've gathered seems to show that Keigo's a well adjusted kid. He's top in his class, very athletic, and he seems to be quite popular with his peers. Especially the girls," Souta said, looking down at his note pad.

"Oh look! A really pretty girl is approaching him now!" Botan pointed out, making Yuka and Souta perk up.

"H-hi there, Keigo! I was watching you playing baseball with the other guys earlier today and your really good!"

"Thank you um…Miku, right?" Keigo asked, looking at her with a kind smile.

Miku seemed to be flushed by the fact that Keigo knew her name and smiled happily as she nodded her head. "Y-yes it is! I know this is really sudden, but would you like to…hang out sometime?"

Keigo blinked and looked down for a moment as though in thought before he gave Miku an apologetic smile and shook his head. "I'm really sorry Miku, but I can't do that…" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder before heading off down the hall.

"Isn't he a sweet heart, Yuka! Its obvious he only rejected her because he was thinking of you!' Botan said, giggling as she poked Yuka in her cheek.

"Y-you don't know that…!" Yuka argued, but she bit down on her lip.

_Darn it, Keigo! I thought I told you when we were younger. I just…I'm just not sure I have those kinds of feelings for you…_Yuka thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _You should have just spent time with that girl…._

Later on that day, Yuka and the others followed Keigo to Yuka's home where he used the spare key under the doormat to enter.

"Oh man! Wha-what is that horrible odor?" Keigo groaned out, covering his nose with his hand as he walked into what would have been the living room, but it was covered in mounds and mounds of disgusting garbage.

Keigo twitched and rubbed his temple. "What kind of mother actually leaves her house this filthy? There's no telling what could actually be on this floor…!" he muttered out, making his way over to a small table that was in the room where a letter was resting on it.

'Keigo. I've gone out for a bit. Keep an eye on Yuka for me, kay'!' Love Atsuko the note read, making Keigo twitch even more as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hand.

"I would definitely give her the worst mother of the year award…" he sighed out, heading into Yuka's room as his eyes widened seeing that she was covered with junk herself.

"No wonder Yuka spent so much time at my house when we were growing up. Who would want to live in this mess!" Keigo said to himself angrily as he started to tidy up the room.

"So, you and Keigo are childhood friends, huh?" Souta asked, looking over at Yuka curiously as they were hovering in the room where Keigo was.

"Yeah. Ever since we were five years old. Though, I was a lot different when I was little…"Yuka murmured, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked over to the side.

"What do you mean?" Souta asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

Yuka didn't say anything, but her attention was now on Keigo who was wiping off her dusty face with a handkerchief.

"Keigo's been checking up on our little Yuka here ever since she made contact with him," Botan informed Souta making him gaze on at Keigo with even more interest.

"There you go, Yuka. You look better when your not a mess…" Keigo whispered out as he gently trailed his finger down Yuka's cheek.

A different look appeared on Keigo's face as a blush line ran across his nose and he found himself soon leaning in closer to Yuka; his face just inches from her own.

"H-hey, Keigo! That's assaulting s-someone you know w-when their a-asleep like t-that!" Yuka stuttered out, flying down closer to him as she tried to pull him back.

"Stop that, Yuka! Its not like he can hear are feel you anyways!" Botan murmured out, looking at the warm sight with starry eyes.

But just as Keigo's lips almost touched Yuka's, a fire truck suddenly passed by issuing a warning about recent fires starting up in the nearby area due to the dry weather

"Thank goodness for the local neighborhood watch…" Yuka sighed out, seeing Keigo pulling back, looking startled.

"I-I almost forget I was supposed to go shopping for mom, eh heh heh heh…" Keigo laughed out awkwardly, looking around before he quickly fled from the house.

"Maybe he really does love Yuka," Souta said, blinking as they followed Keigo outside of the house.

"Its just young love. I bet their both confused about their feelings," Botan teased, poking Yuka's cheek as the blushing girl didn't respond.

"Huh? Who was that…?" Yuka muttered out seeing an unknown man quickly fleeing from her house, crying out when she suddenly saw smoke coming out of an open window.

"The house is on fire…"

"Yes. It appears so…"

"How can you both be so calm! MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Yuka screamed out, pulling at her wavy locks. "This isn't good…! M-my body is going to be burned to a crisp…!"

Yuka quickly flew down to her body and started to try slapping herself awake. "Come on, me! Wake up! Grr! Why can't I just enter my own damn body!"

"That's impossible. You can't enter your body until the egg hatches!" Botan explained with a deep frown.

"T-than what do I do?" Yuka cried out in a panic.

"You have to get in contact with someone! How about Kuwabara? He'll sense you,"

"He's probably on the other side of town! There's no time!"

"I'll get him anyways!" Botan said, quickly flying off on her oar.

"Right, but what the heck do I do?" Yuka moaned, looking around frantically for some kind of help.

Keigo had just finished the grocery shopping for his mom, but he blinked hearing people yelling and looked up when they mentioned something about a fire on fourth avenue.

"…Yuka lives on fourth avenue. Oh no…" Keigo whispered to himself before taking off fast.

Botan had meanwhile made it to Kuwabara's house as he was practicing his martial arts on a dummy. "Kuwabara! We have an emergency!"

"Hey! Listen to me!" Botan cried out in frustration as he made no acknowledgement of her presence and slid her hand inside of his back.

"Oh no! I got the tickle feeling again!" Kuwabara gulped, turning blue in the face as he looked around nervously.

"Listen! Yuka's house is on fire! If you care about her, you should go help!"

Kuwabara blinked and turned his attention in the direction where Yuka lived, frowning when he noticed smoke coming from that location. "Something tells me I should head that way…" he mumbled out before taking off.

"Oh…I hope its not too late…" Botan whispered out, biting down on her lip.

Luckily, Keigo had reached Yuka's home already and stared in horror as the fire was already out of control, making the nearby windows shatter.

"_So could you keep my body safe for me, Keigo?"_

"_Of course I'll watch over your body, Yuka. You can count on that…"_

"Yuka…!" Keigo said through gritted teeth, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Look, Yuka. Its Keigo!" Souta said, making Yuka blink surprised.

"What…?" Yuka murmured, biting down on her lower lip as she watched Keigo run past the people who were gazing on in horror as he made his way toward the house.

"But kid! Its too dangerous in there!" one of the on lookers cried out, though Keigo just ignored them, pouring a bucket of water over himself.

"K-Keigo! Don't!" Yuka exclaimed, watching her childhood friend stop for a brief second before he ran into the deadly flames.

Keigo winced from the intense heat coming every which way at him, but only gritted his teeth and carefully, but quickly, made his way toward the bedroom where Yuka's body lay.

"Keigo, stop! Its not worth risking your life just for me…!" Yuka yelled out after she had flown back into the house herself.

"But without your body, you won't be able to come back," Souta brought up, appearing next to Yuka.

"I won't let my only true friend die for me! I couldn't live with myself if he did!" Yuka slightly snapped back, making Souta's eyes grow big.

Kuwabara had appeared outside as his eyes widened seeing how badly the fire had gotten. "Oh no…Yuka's home…"

"Kuwabara! Some guy just told me Keigo ran in there!" Komada told his friend frantically.

_Why would Keigo do something reckless like that _Kuwabara pondered to himself with a scowl.

"Yuka!" Keigo gasped out, seeing the bed she was lying on caught on fire as he quickly put it out with his bare hands, tossing what had been wrapped around her away as he tucked another sheet around Yuka's body and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Dammit! We're trapped!" Keigo swore through clenched teeth as a board from the roof fell down, blocking his path.

"Botan! Please tell me there's something I can do!" Yuka begged, looking at the grim reaper in an almost pleading way.

"I'm sorry, Yuka…I've tried everything in my power…" Botan whispered out sadly.

"There is one way," Souta said, shocking the two girls. "But you may not be willing to do it…"

"I'll decide that for myself! Tell me what it is, Souta!"

"You can save his life by using the power of the Spirit Beast you've been carrying with you,"

"Huh? You mean this little guy?" Yue murmured, bringing out the golden egg that had been in her skirts pocket.

"Throw it into the fire and it will unleash from the egg. And save him," Souta said with a knowing smile.

"And that's all I have to do? You should have told me that sooner!"

"But if you hatch the Spirit Beast now before its ready, it won't be able to perform its usual duties,"

"So does that mean if she saves Keigo's life…the beast won't be able to bring Yuka back to life?" Botan questioned.

"Right. Yuka will never have a chance to be alive in this world again…"

"S-so my life for his, huh…? Too bad somebody couldn't have told me I'd be making a choice like this earlier…" Yuka said softly, gazing down at the egg sadly.

"His time grows short, I'm afraid,"

_It was a nice dream…_Yuka thought to herself with closed eyes before opening them and flinging the egg down into the fires below.

A bright light came from the egg once it had shattered as a beautiful blue like fire pushed back the orange and red flames, making Keigo's eyes widen in shock since a path to the front door was now right in front of him.

"Looks like we're going to make it after all, Yuka…" Keigo whispered with a weak smile as he slowly started to make his way toward the door.

"H-hey! Keigo!" Kuwabara exclaimed, running up to him as he helped him carry whatever it was Keigo had under the blankets out of the house.

"K-Kuwabara's here too?" Yuka gasped out in surprise.

It wasn't long and Keigo and Kuwabara were emerging from the house, shocking the people who were waiting outside to see that they had made it out safely.

"I'm so happy…he made it out of there…" Yuka said in a soft voice, looking down with a faint smile.

"Typical! Now the fire trucks arrive!" Kuwabara huffed out hearing the sirens not too far in the distance, but blinked as he turned back to Keigo. "So uh, what's under the blanket, man?"

"Well…" Keigo said a little sheepishly as he watched Kuwabara pull back the sheet where Yuka's body rested peacefully underneath.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DO YOU HAVE YUKA'S BODY? I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE FRIENDS, BUT THAT'S NOT RIGHT, MAN!"

"I'll explain later, Kuwabara…Let's just get Yuka out of here for now…." Keigo sighed out, a small sweat drop rolling down his head from his classmates overreaction.

"But why do you have Yuka's body! It should be under ground with all the bugs and stuff!" Kuwabara protested, running after Keigo who had already taken off.

"For someone who says they have a thing for me, Kuwabara's actually pretty morbid about my body…" Yuka muttered out in annoyance.

"Yuka…Things aren't going to be so easy for you now…You can't just wander around here now. I have to take you back…" Botan said with a sad smile as she placed her hand gently on Yuka's shoulder.

"S-Souta! Is there really…no other way to make this work…?" Yuka asked, looking over at the young black haired boy hopefully,

"So, that's it, huh…" Yuka whispered out, wrapping her arms around her body when Souta didn't answer as she stared down at the city; wondering if this would really be her last time seeing it…?

Later on that night, Keigo had met up with Atsuko as he looked at her sympathetically since it was obvious she was taking what happened pretty hard.

"I-I'm so sorry, Keigo…You risked your life just because I was away on one of my stupid escapades…."

"Its fine, Atsuko. All that matters is that Yuka's body is safe," Keigo replied with a soft smile. "An odd blue fire seemed to part the flames where we could escape. I could tell it was Yuka. She saved us both…"

"I still can't believe you're coming back, Yuka!" Kuwabara exclaimed, grinning goofily as he moved in closer toward her.

Atsuko pushed him away and smiled apologetically at her daughter's body. "Oh sweetie! I'm sorry about that fire! But you're okay now at least, right?"

"Aaagh! This is dumb! Someone should tell them they're just talking to a dead body! So don't apologize, mom! Cause' I won't be around to tell you it's alright! I'm gone…for good!" Yuka cried out, tears in her eyes as she looked down in frustration and sadness.

"Its so sad…" Botan said softly.

"It can't be helped. Yuka made this decision on her own…" Souta replied sadly.

"Alright, Botan. Just take me to heaven or hell are wherever it is the heck I'm supposed to go…" Yuka mumbled, floating up into the air.

"Yuka Urameshi! There's no need to act like a baby!"

"What…?"

Yuka gasped and nearly fell out of the air as Koenma's head appeared in mid air. Though it was larger than normal. "K-Koenma?"

"Souta, I received your report. Yuka, you've shown to have more character than I thought. I've been trying to figure out whether people around really want you back. Contrary to my personal opinion, they do. More importantly, you've shown potential signs to be a decent human being. And because this trait is so rare, I've decided to give you another chance," Koenma explained.

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and pulled out Yuka's golden egg. "Actually, it was a good thing you threw this egg into the fire. If you had allowed it to hatch, then the Spirit Beast which had been feeding off of your constant negative energy would not have been a pretty sight. It would have bitten your head right off,"

"S-Seriously?" Yui gasped out, her eyes growing tiny.

Koenma nodded, his bright brown eyes growing bigger. "Yes, but as we both know, that's not what happened. You threw the egg into the fire saving Keigo's life at the cost of your own. You have a special quality buried underneath all of that bad attitude of yours and your near experience with death could make you very useful,"

"Y-you actually think I'm useful?"

"So, are you giving Yuka her life back?" Botan asked with a hopeful grin.

"Yep! Just make sure not to call me a toddler are baby anymore," Koenma brought up before vanishing.

Yuka just stared at where Koenma had been for the longest time before jumping up and down in the air. "YES!"

"Aw, Yuka! I'm so happy for you!" Botan cried out cheerfully as she hugged Yuka tightly.

"I-I'm not comfortable with this, Botan…!" Yuka groaned out, squirming around in her arms and making Souta chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

{Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I hope this part makes up for the long delay. I'll try to have the next chapter posted sooner. Yu Yu Hakusho and all its original characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.}

A day had passed since Yuka had nearly lost her body in a random fire assault on her home, but she was now happily spinning around in the air since thanks to Koenma, she would soon be returning to life despite throwing her egg away in order to save her friend Keigo's life.

But she blinked, suddenly wondering how this would happen and turned to Botan who had been watching her in amusement. "So Botan, since Koenma is letting me come back to life, just how is he going to put me back in my body?"

"Perhaps I could answer that for you."

Yuka let out a cry of surprise and jumped, flipping around as she narrowed her eyes a little at Koenma who seemed to be smiling from behind his pacifier. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Koenma merely chuckled and placed his arms behind his back. "Its good to see you again too, Yuka. Lucky for you, you get to return to life tomorrow. However, if we miss that deadline, you'll have to wait for nearly half a century."

"H-half a century?!" Yuka gasped out while her mouth parted open in horror.

"Mhm. And we'll need vital energy from the living added to the power of the underworld."

"Do you mean…like a **sacrifice**…?" Yuka muttered out as she gave the ruler of the spirit world a dark look.

"Do I look like the devil to you?" Koenma shot back as he gave Yuka an are-you-an-idiot kind of look back. "We'll just borrow a little energy as a catalyst. A little breath of it, into your body."

"Breath…?" Yuka said confused as she blinked her eyes.

"You know, mouth to mouth." Koenma answered with a rather cheeky look on his face.

"WHAT!" Yuka screamed as she wobbled a little in the air. A kiss? Why of all things did it have to be a kiss…?!

"Your surprised? Mouth to mouth is a life saving technique after all. The only difference is that we're transferring vital energy instead of oxygen. So, you'll send a message to three people in their dreams tonight. All you need is for one to understand and act upon it."

"Why me…?!" Yuka groaned out as she rolled up into a ball in the air while Botan gently patted her head like she was a little girl.

Kuwabara had just awoken and was getting dressed to head out onto the town; a dreamy grin on his face as he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the incredible dream he had had last night.

He had been in Yuka's bedroom and for some strange reason, she was glowing gold and he had leaned down and kissed her right on her pink lips. And not long after, she was waking up and looking at him with a smile.

"Its been awhile since I've had one of those dreams, hee hee…!" Kuwabara sighed out as the grin on his face seemed to grow much larger.

But that was all he believed it to be. Nothing more than a dream and he didn't bother going to Yuka's home to check up on her.

Keigo meanwhile was at the new apartment Atsuko had somehow managed to rent for Yuka and her to live at.

_Yuka's not glowing…So, it was just a dream _Keigo thought as he was sitting in a small chair and gazing down at Yuka's form. _But…_

Keigo's cheeks turned a little red when he remembered the dream of him kissing Yuka as this had made her wake up, but her body appeared normal.

"I better get to school…And no doubt Atsuko went out on one of her all night benders leaving Yuka alone here again…." Keigo muttered to himself, twitching just a little at Yuka's rather neglectful mother.

Yuka was hovering above her house and frowned as Keigo had come rushing out. She was still a ghost, so he must not have kissed her.

"What's the deal, Koenma! Keigo should have seen me glowing!" Yuka said a little ticked as she turned on the small ruler.

"Power from the underworld begins at your feet, than moves up your body. It'll fully cover your form at noon." Koenma explained.

"Ohh! School doesn't let out till this afternoon! And I can't count on that dunce Kuwabara or my mom…!" Yuka groaned as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Things only seemed to get worse for Yuka as it was now around 5:30pm and Keigo had been called away from school because his mother had fallen ill and was now bedridden.

"What bad timing! Keigo's mom isn't seriously ill, but its keeping him away from where he's really needed!" Botan cried out, looking more upset than Yuka did right now.

"Keigo's always been real close with his parents. He'll be there with his mom all night just to watch over her…" Yuka said with a faint smile as she sometimes felt envious of the relationship between Keigo and his mother.

"Yo! The power from the underworld has fully lit up your body! All we need now is that vital energy…!" Koenma said as he suddenly appeared next to Yuka and Botan.

Botan bit her lip before her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Hang on! I think I might have an idea!" she exclaimed, shooting down toward the hospital on her oar.

"B-Botan!" Yuka cried out before letting out a sigh, gazing up at the orange and pink sky as it wouldn't be long until night was setting in…

Keigo sighed as it was around 10:30pm and he was wondering if he should head home like his father suggested? But he blinked hearing a sudden groan and looked down at his mom since it seemed to have come from her? She had been given a sedative, so she shouldn't even be moving…

"…Yu…Ka…Go to Yuka…You must hurry…Times…running out…" Botan made Keigo's mom say.

_That isn't my moms voice! Don't tell me that dream was some kind of message?!_

Keigo's eyes widened at this sudden realization before he took off out of the hospital, surprising his father and the doctors and nurses he ran by.

_Please God! Don't let me be too late…! _Keigo thought as he bit down hard on his lip, taking off as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Looks like Keigo's not coming after all…" Yuka murmured since it was around 11:30pm now and once the clock struck midnight, it would all be over for her.

"So impatient! You should have more faith in Botan!" Koenma scolded, but then looked over at Yuka curiously. "But if things don't work out, what would you do then…?"

"I could never let Keigo suffer in waiting on me for fifty years. I think its just best to let myself kick the bucket if it comes to that…." Yuka replied with a soft smile.

Yuka blinked though hearing a sudden car door and her eyes grew a little big seeing that Keigo had just pulled up by her apartment in a taxi.

"I alerted him through his mom. How much time do we have left?" Botan questioned.

"Only five minutes…" Yuka mumbled as she was watching Keigo intently while he dug around in his school bag for the keys he had to Yuka's house.

"Damn…! I think we may have cut it too close….!" Koenma cursed with a deep frown as there was only a few seconds till midnight now just when Keigo finally made it inside of the house.

_The lights fading from her…Dammit Yuka! Don't you dare leave me_….! Keigo thought as he rushed up to the bed and got down on his knees, crashing his lips on top of Yuka's without a moments hesitation.

Keigo lifted back up and stared down at Yuka's peaceful face, but she didn't appear to be moving.

"I…didn't make it…." Keigo whispered out in disbelief as a single tear fell out of his eye and onto Yuka's cheek.

But then…

Yuka's eyes slowly started to flutter open and she lifted up as it almost felt to her like she was just waking up from a long nap.

"Its not cool when guys cry, ya know." Yuka said with a smile as she looked over at Keigo, gently feeling her right cheek that was a little moist.

Keigo blinked his brown eyes a couple of times, not saying anything, but pulled Yuka close to his form as he held her to him tightly; almost as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Keigo…."Yuka whispered out before closing her eyes, just letting her childhood friend hold her as she wasn't sure how long they had stayed that way until Keigo had finally left to go home.

Botan let out a sigh before smiling over at Koenma. "She made it back in her body! And just in the nick of time too! Guess this case is closed."

"Not so fast, Botan. Only now has the case **truly **opened," Koenma said with a knowing look as he held up a finger. "The ordeals Yuka will soon face, will make her time as a spirit seem like nothing more than a walk in the park."

Yuka stretched as she was now out on the streets, (wearing a blue jean jacket over a green shirt and regular jeans that were ripped at the knees while her long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail), enjoying her very first day back among the living.

"Oh wow! It feels so good to be alive! I should go find me something fun to do! Like gettin' in a fight maybe!" Yuka exclaimed happily and loudly, earning her many stares from the people she passed by.

"Excuse me? Could I bother you for a moment?" a mysterious female voice spoke up, making Yuka turn her attention on an alley she had just walked by.

"Who me?" Yuka asked, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Yes you," the woman said with a nod as she moved her hands over a crystal ball that rested on a small table. "You were born under a unique star. You are very different from other people."

"Is that so?" Yuka said as she covered her mouth to stop from laughing since this lady didn't realize just **how** different she was from most people.

"There is a heavy responsibility awaiting you." the woman said as her eyes showed a knowing, yet mysterious look within them.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to have anything to do with spiritual and mystical stuff right now," Yuka replied, scratching her cheek before turning to leave. "I'm kinda focusing on other stuff right now."

Yuka smiled as she pulled on some black sunglasses to cover her face, figuring it might be a good idea to conceal her identity for the moment.

Though she blinked hearing some teenagers she passed by talking about a group of punks from a neighboring school that were hanging around the restaurant where Yuka was headed for now.

Yuka ignored the apparent punks when she caught them eying her when she entered, but they seemed to be waiting for someone else as they turned away from her once Yuka had taken a seat at a table in the back.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things, but that guy with glasses seems to have horns _Yuka blinked innocently while she sipped on the orange soda she had just ordered.

"Kuwabara's late!" one of the punks said, making Yuka perk up. "Maybe he got cold feet and decided not to show his face."

"Oh, he'll come alright," a young man with dark hair and glasses said with a smirk. "I told him and his friends to steal some comic books and to stop by here once they had."

_Pfft! Fat chance! Kuwabara may be a lot of things, but he's no thief_ Yuka thought with a smile to herself.

"Eikichi! Where's Eikichi! Hand her over now!" Kuwabara cried out when he suddenly came barging in through the door.

"Patience, Kuwabara. Where's the stuff we wanted." Sakamoto asked with a cold smile.

_He didn't…! _Yuka thought in complete shock when Kuwabara threw a brown paper bag on the table.

"I told you to steal them. So why is there a receipt?"

"As long as the stuffs here, it's the same as being stolen or bought!" Kuwabara tried to argue.

"Wrong. I wanted you to enjoy the thrill and danger of stealing," the teen said with a disappointed look. "This is different from the agreement, and you have to apologize. So kneel and tell me your sorry for not keeping the agreement."

_This Eikichi girl must be pretty special to him if he'd lower himself to satisfy that creep _Yuka thought as she couldn't help but feel respect for Kuwabara.

"I can't believe he actually did that! And all for just a stupid cat!" one of the punks laughed out as he held up a cute and tiny kitten.

"AHH! EIKICHI!" Kuwabara screamed out while Yuka literally fell out of her seat and started to twitch on the ground.

"You see, evil always prevails. Sarayashiki's strongest was a female of all things. And she died saving a child. Heh! There's nothing more pathetic than that." Sakamoto said with a scoff.

Yuka frowned as she watched these punks from the other neighboring junior high, lead Kuwabara and his friends outside as she narrowed her eyes.

_Looks like I'm going to have to teach four eyes a lesson and help Kuwabara out too_ Yuka thought with a smirk as she left her money on the table and headed out herself.

Yuka hid behind a nearby building, narrowing her eyes when one of the juveniles was about to blind the kitten with a cigarette in its eye and jumped in before it could happen; punching the creep in the face and sending him backwards while she caught the kitten.

"Hey there, boys~ Look who's back from the dead!" Yuka said with a smile as she held the kitten under one arm as it let out a mew.

"ITS URAMESHI!" all of the punks screamed, looking clearly freaked out.

"She's really back…!" Kuwabara murmured before grinning and turning to look back at his shocked friends. "Come on, guys! We can't let ourselves be out done by a girl!"

Yuka rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face and blinked seeing the leader of the gang, trying to run off as she handed Kuwabara his kitten back and took off after him.

"And where do you think your going, hmm?" Yuka asked in a sweet voice as she grabbed the leader by his collar when she caught up with him. He actually wasn't all that fast.

Yuka slapped him over and over in his face before kneeing the punk in his stomach as he coughed and fell down onto the ground.

"You're a real monster using an innocent kitten as bait…" Yuka muttered, scowling down at him; turning her gaze to his mouth when something seemed to be crawling out of it?!

"That hurt…" the odd looking creature moaned out before it noticed Yuka and squealed before trying to flee.

"The hell are you? A tape worm that can talk?" Yuka asked, a little freaked out as she caught the creature in her hand, but started to poke at it with a finger almost in a curious manner like a child might.

"S-stop that! How can you even see me?! No normal human can!" the creature cried out in a high pitched voice as he squirmed around, trying to break out of Yuka's tight hold.

"The guy you hold is a criminal and is wanted by Spirit World for five previous crimes," a familiar female voice said, making Yuka sharply turn around to see none other than that strange fortune teller she had met in the alley. "He eats up the evil part in humans and leads them down a path of evil."

"But your that fortune teller…?" Yuka muttered out, clearly confused by everything that was happening.

"You have captured the demon before I even issued the order. I can see that you have what it takes to be a Spirit Detective. Just like now, your job will be to eliminate any abnormal happenings. It is your destiny as Spirit Detective!"

"Spirit what? What are you going on about? And just who are you anyways?!" Yuka demanded, squeezing the little demon tightly in her hand without realizing and making him gag.

"You have a terrible memory Yuka if you've already forgotten me that fast. Don't you remember me? Its Botan!" Botan said happily once she discarded her veil and cloak that had hidden her identity on the ground.

"B-Botan?!" Yuka cried out as she pointed a shaky finger at the grim reaper since she didn't think she'd ever see her again.

"Yuka Urameshi," a familiar voice said, making Yuka and Botan run out of the tunnel where they stood to see Koenma's head hovering in the sky. "Once again, you have surprised me. Though I'm sure it was only beginners luck, you did pass the test and the situation is rather desperate at the moment. You are for now, the Spirit Detective of earth. As the need arises, Botan will fill you in on your missions. They won't be easy, so I hope your ready."

"H-hey!" Yuka cried out as Koenma disappeared without any warning, feeling utterly lost on what was going on.

"I'll take this little guy back to Spirit World. Better get a good nights rest, Yuka." Botan said with a smile, grabbing the imp from Yuka before hovering up into the air on her oar.

"Y-your just going to leave me here alone?!" Yuka exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I promise, this will all make sense soon. We'll have so much fun working together!" Botan said happily before disappearing from sight.

Yuka sighed heavily and closed her eyes as a nice gust of wind suddenly blew by. "Looks like I won't be getting any rest after all…."


	5. Chapter 5

{AN: I'm SO sorry about taking so long to update on this, but I hope two new chapters make up for the long delay. Though after this part, you may all hate me, eh heh...But this is a YYH Story twist, after all. And also, I'm going to make a poll on who Yuka should end up with or if you'd like, you could message me about who you think she'd be better with.}

* * *

><p>Yuka let out a long yawn while she made her way to school. She had planned to sleep longer, but Atsuko had woken her up just when the sun was beginning to rise, the same as she had done for the past few mornings ever since Yuka had returned to the world of the living.<p>

"I guess I should just feel happy mom's paying more attention to me lately…." Yuka mumbled to herself as she ran a hand through her slightly messy hair while gazing around at the all too familiar school grounds.

Most of the students were staring at Yuka like she had some sort of contagious disease when they noticed her while others actually ran away when she turned to look at them as this made a frown appear across Yuka's lips.

"You can't blame them for freaking out like that. You were once dead after all." Keigo brought up, chuckling lightly as he approached Yuka with a friendly smile.

Yuka blinked a few times since this was her first encounter with Keigo since the day he had saved her and she found herself turning her head to the side, not able to look at her childhood friend for some reason.

"They don't have to act like I have the plague are somethin' though! Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed dead…." Yuka grumbled out bitterly.

_How can he act so calm and like nothing's different between us_?_ Unless, Keigo's kissed other girls besides me before_?! Yuka thought with dot eyes since weren't first kisses supposed to make people act a little funny around one another?

Yuka was snapped out of her thoughts though when feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist while she was pulled close to a firm body and rose a brow when seeing that it was none other than Kuwabara who was gazing down at her with a soft look within his eyes.

"I hear ya, Yuka. Life can be a real drag. But as long as you got me around baby, you don't have to worry about those other jerks." Kuwabara said coyly as he used his free hand to give Yuka a thumbs up.

"…That's real sweet of you to say, Kuwabara. Mind saying that next time without tryin' to touch my ass though, hmm?" Yuka asked with a much too sweet smile as she grabbed Kuwabara's wandering hand and squeezed it tightly.

"O-okay, okay! Just don't break it! That's the hand I do all my best punches with!" Kuwabara whined out while trying to pull away from Yuka who's grip was getting more and more tight by the minute; Keigo and Kuwabara's friends meanwhile watching the odd sight in the back ground with large sweat drops rolling down their heads.

* * *

><p>"I hate volleyball and those shorts they make us wear practically show our asses. Stupid perverted teachers…!" Yuka muttered as she headed back to class after physical education, tossing a small spy glass Botan had given her last night up and down in her hand.<p>

Yuka gazed at the little spy glass curiously, wondering if it really could see through objects like Botan had claimed, grinning deviously at a sudden thought.

"Maybe I could see what type of underwear Keigo wears and tease him about it later," Yuka whispered to herself with a small giggle, but blinked since all the kids in her class were looking at her funny when she entered making her roll her eyes. "Alright. What'd I do now?"

Keigo frowned since he knew why his fellow classmates were looking at Yuka like that and moved in front of her protectively. "I know what you're all thinking, but Yuka didn't take your items! She's no thief!"

"Face it, Keigo. Yuka's nothing more than a filthy delinquent!" one of the girls in the class said with a huff, narrowing her eyes at Yuka.

Yuka simply glared at the girl who had spoken, but turned her attention on the door when hearing it open and groaned to herself when seeing that it was Mrs. Iwamoto who was looking at her with a knowing smile. This day just kept getting better and better….

* * *

><p>Yuka winced when Mrs. Iwamoto slapped her hard enough across the cheek to leave a bruise and scowled at the smug looking woman. "For the hundredth time already, I didn't take any of those items!"<p>

"I hope you have a good reason for doing that, Mrs. Iwamoto?" Mr. Takenaka questioned with a deep frown as he approached the tall women and a pissed off looking Yuka.

"Of course. There was no trouble in our school until she returned. This little wretch walked out during gym and clearly headed back to the classroom to steal the items. But as they say, like mother like daughter." Mrs. Iwamoto trailed off with a cold smile.

"I…I don't care what you do or say to me, but don't you dare bad mouth my mom!" Yuka said through gritted teeth, pulling back her arm to slug the cruel teacher.

"Yuka!" Koenma exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of Iwamoto and making Yuka cry out from shock while she stumbled, nearly falling to the ground.

"The hell, Koenma?! You almost made me punch you!" Yuka gasped out, scowling at the small toddler.

"That's not important right now! I have an urgent case for you! Three criminals have stolen the artifacts of darkness from my fathers vault and they've escaped here!" Koenma explained frantically while waving his arms up and down.

"Can't you see I'm busy with this ugly bimbo right now!" Yuka growled out, but squeaked and covered her mouth when realizing she had insulted Iwamoto directly to her face.

"Don't worry, she can't hear us. But this matter is extremely important. If any of these items are used to there fullest potential, the entire world could suffer!"

"That's all sad and everything, but I'm not helping with any case until I clear my own name!" Yuka huffed out stubbornly, crossing her arms over her small chest.

Koenma let out an agitated sigh and pointed down at Mrs. Iwamoto. "Well, there's your culprit right there! Take out your psychic spy glass and look into her left pocket!"

Yuka blinked before doing as Koenma instructed and peered into Iwamoto's pocket, gasping as all of the stolen items were right there. "Why that little…Urg! Trying to frame me like that!"Yuka lunged at Mrs. Iwamoto, breaking the spell that had kept both Takenaka and her frozen in place, managing to grab a rather beautiful blue pen with a golden dragon wrapped around it from her.

"An explanation, Mrs. Iwamoto?" Mr. Takenaka demanded with furrowed brows.

"I-isn't it obvious? This little thief must have slipped it into my pocket! I'm so upset right now, I can't even stand to look at her!" Mrs. Iwamoto stammered out before stomping out of the room.

"You've been freed from the charge, now go to work!" Koenma instructed as he followed a livid looking Yuka out of the principals office.

"Alright already! But first, that bitch has gotta pay for spreading that nasty rumor about me!" Yuka said with a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"You should really try to act more like a lady sometimes, Yuka. And you've already been cleared of the charges to boot. What more do you want?" Koenma sighed out, gazing down at the teenage girl wearily.

"I wish everyone would stop telling me to act more like a lady! And I want some justice, okay! Is that really too much to ask?!" Yuka snapped back while her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

"Very well than. If it means that much to you, then attack her invisibly," Koenma said in a matter of fact tone while question marks bobbed around Yuka's head at this peculiar suggestion. "You've been given new abilities. Try to take control of your spirit abilities and than gather what you can into your right index finger."

Yuka tilted her head, but shrugged her shoulders and held up her finger, gasping since it was starting to grow warm and feel a little tingly as well.

"Good. Now just point and aim. Imagine the trigger in your mind and then pull it tight." Koenma instructed with a smile behind his pacifier.

"Just like a gun, huh?" Yuka mused as she pointed her finger, her eyes growing wide as a bright blue light shot straight out of the tip and hit Iwamoto right in the back of the neck, causing her to fall to the ground out cold.

"Its called the Spirit Gun. As I told you before, a human admits both body and spirit energy. Once you become more aware of your spirit energy, you can channel it into your finger. Hence, the Spirit Gun. Its far more powerful than a normal punch, but until you develop your energy further, you can only use it once a day." Koenma explained to Yuka who was staring at her smoking finger incredulously.

* * *

><p>Yuka looked around with her hands jabbed in her long skirts pocket's for anyone that might appear suspicious. But this was like searching for a needle in a haystack with so many people around and Yuka was getting just a little frustrated.<p>

"Stupid Koenma and his useless information!" Yuka moaned out, slouching down on a nearby bench as she watched the people pass by, but narrowed her eyes when sensing an off energy that sent shivers down her spine.

"Someone, call an ambulance! Its a kid!" a panicked male voice called out suddenly that made Yuka stand up immediately as she rushed over toward the crowd that had gathered around a little boy.

_Is that…a soul_?! Yuka wondered with big eyes when seeing something white and flimsy coming out of the child's mouth as she remembered what Koenma had told her about something called the Orb of Baast; an artifact that could capture living souls, especially those of children.

Yuka bit down on her lip and ran after the little soul, heading into the darker part of the city where all the dead beats and criminals tended to reside or just hang out.

_Great. I'm in the one place I normally tried to avoid…_Yuka thought with an off smile while small beads of sweat ran down her face; walking calmly with her arms crossed in front of her despite the leers she was receiving.

"What do we have here?" Yuka mumbled to herself when spotting a rather bulky looking male with horns on his head as she pulled out the psychic spy glass and couldn't help but smirk when seeing the Orb of Baast in his pants pocket. Looks like she had found her first thief.

"Hey there, sweet heart. Ya got some cash for me?" a man smelling strongly of booze and cigarette smoke asked with a grin as he placed a hand on Yuka's shoulder.

"Sorry pal, but my mom said never to give hand outs to strangers." Yuka replied with an innocent smile.

"Now don't be like that. We're all friends here." another punk said as he placed a large hand on Yuka's thigh as this gesture made her twitch.

"…I was trying to be nice, but guess you leave me no choice. Now, get that filthy hand of yours off me!" Yuka snarled out, kneeing the guy touching her in the groin before she did a quick turn and kicked the guy behind her in the face.

It didn't take Yuka too long to knock out the rest or at least, have the other guys groaning on the ground in pain, and she wiped the sweat that had built up on her forehead away with a heavy sigh.

"T-thanks a lot, you jerks! N-now I'm all worn down!" Yuka panted out, glaring down at the nearest guy as she kicked him in the side, making him yelp before she ran after the thief, praying that he hadn't gotten too far away.

* * *

><p>The trail Yuka was following had led her into the forest and she rushed under a nearby tree since it had started to rain pretty hard.<p>

"Wonderful. I'll be lucky if I can find him now." Yuka grumbled as she pinched her nose in frustration since that demon's tracks would no doubt be washed away.

But as luck would have it, an eerie yet strangely beautiful glow, was emanating not too far from where she was and oddly enough, it didn't seem to be raining there either.

"Well if that's not suspicious, I don't know what is~" Yuka said happily with a large grin, grabbing a large leaf to use as an umbrella as she cautiously made her way toward the glowing light.

Yuka hid behind a large tree, gazing at the thieves as there were two males along with a female and each of them seemed to be holding one of the artifacts.

"Oh yes! This is perfect!" Hiei said gleefully as he sliced at a rotted looking tree that seemed to turn into a small demon. "If the sword can make trees into demons, just think what it will do to humans! I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them! Raising an entire demon army!"

"I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls, I even know how we'll feed them all: The Orb of Baast!" Gouki laughed out while removing the orb from his pants.

"And when the moon becomes full, we can supposedly use Kura's weapon and get complete control. Isn't that right?" Hiei brought up, turning to the long red haired female with a smirk.

"I am sorry, but I must withdraw from this alliance." Kura said somberly as she stepped out of the shadows, a forlorn look on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Surely you aren't dropping out of the game when we've come this far?!" Hiei yelled out angrily.

_I don't really understand what's going on here, but they all look pretty tough. Guess its now are never though _Yuka thought with a shaky grin, but she gathered her courage knowing she'd be defeated if they sensed her apprehension most likely, and moved away from her cover.

"Sorry to drop in so suddenly, but I'm afraid I'll be taking those artifacts from you. Next time, try hiding where its not so bright~" Yuka said with a smile while she threw the large leaf she held away from her.

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" Hiei asked with a snarl when he faced Yuka.

"Give us your name." Gouki grunted out while narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry about that! Hello there, lady and gentleman! I'm Yuka Urameshi and I just so happen to be a Spirit Detective~" Yuka said with a small laugh while making a peace sign.

"So your one of Koenma's fools than? She must have been the only human they could round up. Her spirit energy is pathetic." Hiei scoffed with a small smirk.

Kura gazed at Yuka with an unreadable look on her face before she turned to leave as this made Yuka raise a brow. "W-where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to be arrested." Kura said in her calm and rather melodious sounding voice before disappearing.

"Don't you guys want to stick around and get to know each other a little better?" Yuka said as though hurt when Hiei disappeared as well, but couldn't stop the gulp that escaped her lips when Gouki was suddenly looming over her shorter form.

"Aw, don't worry! I'm much more polite than those other two. I'll go with you nice and easy if I can't rip off your head that is!" Gouki said while a chilling grin appeared on his face.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just try not to pull my hair." Yuka said with an off smile while moving into a fighting stance. This guy was literally like a giant!

Gouki just laughed and suddenly held the orb in his palm. "Heh! Well if you don't mind waiting, I need a little snack. You see, I find this orb very useful. People don't realize how hard it is to eat human souls. You gotta cook the humans where they'll taste good, but not well enough to kill them."

Yuka felt her breath catch in her throat and it took her a moment before she found her voice. "T-that's the little kid from earlier, isn't it…?"

"They're the best~" Gouki chimed in with a smirk as he swallowed the soul in one gulp as it made a disturbing slurping sound as it went down.

"You…monster! SPIT HIM OUT! NOW!" Yuka screamed, putting all her strength into one good kick as she managed to make Gouki cough out his meal while sending him flying back a bit with a nice uppercut as well.

"And that's how its done~!" Yuka said with a wink before she looked up at the soul with a warm smile as it started to hover away. "That's it, sweetie. Your safe now, so go on back to your body."

Yuka smiled as she approached the orb and bent down to pick it up. "One down and only two more to go!" she chirped, but froze when feeling a sudden presence behind her and slowly turned around; nearly screaming when seeing that it was Gouki.

"For a human, you're pretty decent," Gouki said with a deep chuckle before he let out a growl, a red aura surrounding his body as he flexed his muscles, causing his shirt to rip right off his form.

"Wha-what the-" Yuka whispered out, slowly starting to back away as Gouki's body began to transform. His dark hair had grown longer while his skin was now a deep red. Gouki's nails had turned into sharp claws while his teeth had become sharp and jagged. Even his form had grown larger.

Before Yuka even knew it, Gouki had sliced at her with his claws, causing her to cry out from pain while she was sent hurling backwards, falling to the ground on her side.

"W-when I see Koenma again, better ask him how to fight monsters…." Yuka said with a weak laugh as she sat up on her knees, gulping since Gouki had suddenly lifted a large tree straight out of the ground.

Yuka coughed as he hit her with the tree, shocked that she wasn't knocked out from that blow, but she was still conscious and even if she was at a disadvantage, she remembered she still had one last resort up her sleeve.

"Come on, get warm! Get warm!" Yuka cried out desperately, swearing in her head since she had forgotten she'd used her one shot on stupid Iwamoto.

"You know what the best recipe for a soul is? Some fear and a dash of pain!" Gouki snickered out as he approached a trembling Yuka.

_You'd better think of something fast Yuka if you don't wanna die again_ Yuka thought, looking around for something she could possibly use as a weapon.

"That soul you released was my dinner and I'm very hungry!" Gouki roared out, hitting Yuka with a punch; chuckling since she was unable to pull herself back up this time. "I'm sorry. I'd forgotten how fragile humans were. Especially the females."

Yuka could only pant heavily and winced since she was suddenly being pressed against a tree with Gouki's large hands wrapped around her throat. She let out a weak cry, knowing this demon could snap her neck like a twig if he wanted to, but she didn't even have the strength to try and fight back.

"Hey, everyone! I've found a clearing! We'll camp here for the night." an all too familiar voice called out as what appeared to be glowing white orbs appeared all over the area.

"Sorry kid, but your not worth a run in with the local villagers, so I'll have to let you live. Now, be smart and stay away from me." Gouki warned, dropping Yuka carelessly to the ground.

A small whimper left Yuka's lips since her entire body ached all over, but she managed to look weakly at Gouki before her vision started to grow hazy and soon, she knew no more as her world fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yuka screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up in her bed, looking around frantically for signs of that horrible monster, but Gouki was nowhere in sight. "Wha-what happened to the forest?"

"Y-Yuka! Your awake!" Atsuko gasped out when noticing her injured daughter and slowly approached her as though this was her first time seeing her in years. "Are…you alright?"

"I um, think so-AGH!" Yuka cried out since her mother had whacked her over the head for no reason at all and she looked up at her with slight tear filled eyes from the pain. "Why'd ya do that, mom?!"

"You look like you've been fighting with a wrestler! You're going to get yourself killed a-and I can't l-lose you a-again…!" Atsuko sobbed out, pulling Yuka close to her in a hug.

Yuka winced since Atsuko was pressing against her injuries, but she averted her eyes guiltily to the side since she hated the fact that she was causing her mom pain. "Please don't cry mom…I really couldn't avoid this fight, even if I had wanted to…." Yuka said softly as she placed a gentle hand on her crying mother's back.

"Aww! I knew you weren't as tough and vulgar as you always try to make yourself out to be! You really should show this side of yourself more often, Yuka." Botan sung when she entered the room to witness the sweet sight.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Botan!" Yuka said embarrassed as she pulled away from her mom, turning her now pink face to the side. "So, I'm guessing you saved me?"

"Yes, she did. Carried you back here straight in her arms. She's very strong." Atsuko explained with a smile, now back on her feet and strangely showing no signs of tears on her face.

"I take it other people can um…see you now?" Yuka murmured out, looking at the overly chipper grim reaper wearily.

"Mhm~ I told Koenma I'd make a much better assistant to the Spirit Detective if I had a human form and he agreed." Botan told Yuka as she got a bit too close to her face where Atsuko wouldn't overhear.

"Its good to see Yuka finally making some girlfriends for a change. You'll have to tell me more about her later, Yuka." Atsuko said, beaming at Botan before she left to go fix some snacks and tea for the two of them.

"I wonder how I'm goina do that?" Yuka sighed out, shaking her head while Botan let out a sheepish giggle.

Yuka pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the only window in her room, pulling back the blinds to let more light into the small area as she gazed out of it with a far off look in her eyes. "How did you find me, Botan? I was out in the middle of the woods after all."

"Tee hee~ Oh, it was nothing special. I just used this compass to find Gouki is all." Botan chirped as she pulled out what looked like a wristwatch.

Yuka took the compass from her and looked down at it with a tiny smile. "It'll help me find that monster faster, but defeating him is going to be the problem." Yuka muttered, tossing the compass up in the air.

"And the other two thieves will be even stronger I'm afraid. But this isn't the only catch," Botan said with a deep frown. "Koenma didn't tell you this, but you only have one week. I…should be encouraging you, but…."

"I know. Things don't look too good, do they?" Yuka whispered out, closing her eyes. She had been lucky to survive her encounter with Gouki, what chance did she have in defeating him along with his two supposedly much stronger accomplices?

A sudden broadcast on the TV Atsuko was watching caught both Botan and Yuka's attention as it seemed a few children had mysteriously collapsed in a nearby neighborhood. The officials believed it to be a new form of sickness, but it was obvious this was Gouki's dirty work.

"Botan, the souls Gouki eats, how long until they're digested?" Yuka asked quietly, furrowing her brows.

"Its hard to say. One day at the most," Botan answered, watching Yuka with surprised eyes as she changed out of her tattered school uniform without any signs of shyness to pull on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. "What are you doing?! You still need time to recover!"

"…There's a lot of things I don't understand, but isn't it better for a person to lose their life than their soul, Botan? They can't even become a ghost. And…I'll die again before I let that creature destroy those poor kids souls!" Yuka said, clenching her hands into tight fists.

"Yuka…." Botan whispered out, looking at the young teenage girl with a warm look. She was beginning to understand now why Koenma had chosen her for this job.

Yuka grinned and held up her index finger. "Besides, I have the Spirit Gun to cover me this time."

Botan just nodded and smiled, handing Yuka a small golden ring. "The concentration ring. I was supposed to save this for when your spirit energy got more stronger. It will give your Spirit Gun a huge punch, but afterwards, you'll be completely exhausted. Only use it as a last resort."

"Got it!" Yuka said with grin, placing the compass on her wrist as she adjusted it to find the nearest demon's energy that would hopefully be Gouki.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Gouki had found his next target; a small little girl whom he had lured to him with the Orb of Baast.<p>

"You dropped your ball." the child said innocently as she picked it up, holding the ball out for him to take with a smile.

"You're a sweet girl. And you'll be even sweeter in my stomach." Gouki said with a smirk, taking the orb as it drained the little girls soul straight from her body.

"Gouki!" Yuka called out angrily as she had walked in on the demon's heartless act, but a smirk formed on her face when he turned to face her. "Did you miss me, big guy?"

"You dumb girl! Didn't you listen to what I told you yesterday?!" Gouki growled out, looking at Yuka in clear disbelief.

"Of course I did. But people always say I've been hard of hearing." Yuka claimed with a sheepish smile, rubbing the tip of her nose with a finger.

Yuka's eyes narrowed as a familiar dark aura soon surrounded the area and she watched Gouki as he turned into his monstrous form; charging at him without hesitation and punching him directly in his hard stomach.

"Hah hah! For a detective, you don't know very much. A Kyuukonki's skin is as hard as rock." Gouki explained with amusement as Yuka was bent over, holding onto her now throbbing hand.

Yuka's eyes widened when Gouki lunged at her, dodging his punch but falling on her butt as she let out a startled cry since a tree had nearly pierced her right where she sat. Though the fallen tree gave Yuka an idea and she struggled to pry it from the ground.

"T-than let's try a giant stake!" Yuka wheezed out, running at Gouki once she had her weapon as she jabbed it into his stomach, but the tip of the tree only broke off while no harm befell the demon.

"Don't you see it's useless!" Gouki roared, picking up the tree and tossing it away from him along with Yuka who cried out from pain when she hit the ground.

_I-I'm all out of choices. I have to use the Spirit Gun _Yuka realized while her body lightly trembled from pain more than fear. _Maybe I could go for the eyes? No, no…He has two of them for crying out loud_!

"Aah!" Yuka gasped out since Gouki had approached her without her even knowing, kicking the already bruised and beaten girl before he intensified the pain she was already in by stepping on her back with his massive foot.

"There's just something about those screams of pain that make me hungrier than I already am!" Gouki laughed out gleefully, bringing his foot down on Yuka's back over and over again.

Just when Yuka thought she was going to pass out from the pain, Gouki's assault had been stopped for the moment as Botan had arrived, throwing a large rock at the demon to divert his attention off of Yuka and onto her.

"Who the hell are you?" Gouki growled, turning to the terrified looking grim reaper as he jumped in front of Botan when she tried to flee, causing her to flip around and run behind Yuka. "I suppose it doesn't matter. I can just eat you both!"

Yuka gritted her teeth since Gouki had suddenly yanked her up by her hair, leering down at her with huger in his eyes. "And I'll start with you!" he snarled, opening his mouth wide only to have a stick shoved into it.

"I-I was hoping you'd open that big mouth of yours!" Yuka said with a weak grin. "That skin of yours may be as hard as a rock, but I bet your insides aren't. Eat this! Spirit Gun!"

Yuka feel on her backside, feeling completely exhausted as she gave Botan a small smile when the blue haired girl approached and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; both girls gazing up as the souls of the children came out of the now dead demon.

"You saved them all, Yuka." Botan assured with a soft smile when seeing Yuka counting them.

"Thank goodness," Yuka sighed out with a relieved grin, standing shakily back up onto her feet thanks to Botan's help.

Yuka walked over to the Orb of Baast, picking it up with a somber expression. "I nearly died trying to reclaim this artifact. I'm…scared to think what might happen with the other two…."

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe how fast the day had gone by, but night had already fallen by the time Yuka and Botan had made their way back into the crowded city.<p>

"You really should lean on me, Yuka. There's no point in pushing yourself so much." Botan tried to tell the stubborn brown haired girl she walked beside with a concerned frown on her face.

Yuka, who was leaning on a stick she had turned into a crutch, only shook her head defiantly and walked ahead of Botan. "No way! I refuse to let these injuries make me look like some weak damsel in distress!"

A tiny beeping noise made Yuka blink confused and she glanced down at the compass, gasping since it was flashing red as that could only mean one thing…

_One of those demon's must be here and if they try to fight me, I'm as good as dead_ Yuka thought, looking around while chewing on her bottom lip; her gaze soon landing on the red haired woman she had seen with Gouki and Hiei. _That's…Kura._

Kura slowly approached with almost what looked to be a sad expression on her face, but stopped when she was right beside Yuka and a worried looking Botan; everyone else around them almost seeming to fade to grey.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of fighting you, nor do I intend to flee. In fact, I've come to ask for a favor." Kura explained while sticking her hands into the pocket's of the long red skirt she wore.

"What…do you mean by that?" Yuka muttered, looking at Kura with distrusting eyes. This girl didn't seem dangerous, but still….

"Give me three days. After that, I promise to return the Forlorn Hope to you." Kura claimed before she seemed to just vanish in the flock of people.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow! Did ya <strong>have<strong> to pour that much alcohol on me, Botan?!" Yuka complained, blowing on her now bandaged arm. After their encounter with Kura, Yuka had gone home along with Botan who had offered to tend to her wounds.

"You know this could be a trap, Yuka. It seems a little too easy," Botan murmured with a deep frown. "It's no coincidence that she asked for three more days. By then, the moon will be completely full and the powers of the Forlorn Hope will have reached there maximum.

"When that happens, the mirror will reflect the strongest desire of whoever looks into it and it is said that the desire will be granted, but the user must give something in return. Only a few people know what that something is. Getting our mirror may be pointless if she destroys the earth!"

"I'm sure she could do that all by herself if she wanted to. It doesn't make sense why Kura would go out of her way just to meet me." Yuka mentioned while pulling her legs up to her chest.

"You do have a point…." Botan said puzzled while placing a finger against her cheek thoughtfully.

"I don't know why, but something tells me I should trust her." Yuka said with a far off look in her eyes.

"What are you saying, Yuka! Don't forget that her dear old teammate tried to rip you into little pieces!" Botan exclaimed while wagging her finger in a scolding manner.

Yuka just let out a sigh and gazed at her dark green wall. "I overheard them talking and they seemed to be having some sort of argument. I'm not sure why, but Kura told the other two that she was leaving. Something in her eyes…she looked more sad than evil."

"I wish I knew more about this woman…." Botan mumbled, closing her eyes while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yuka~ I've made us some dinner~" Atsuko said cheerfully as she stuck her head into the room without knocking. "Will you be eating with us, Botan? There's plenty of food."

"Oh, yes! That'd be lovely!" Botan said with sheepish smile.

Yuka lightly twitched and looked at her mom in slight annoyance. "I-I told you to knock before just barging in, mom! We're discussing something very important!"

"And just what is so important you can't discuss around your own mother, hmm?" Atsuko questioned while lightly shaking her daughter whom she had lifted up off the bed by the collar of her shirt. "Don't tell me your sneaking around with boys?! How would Keigo feel about that?!"

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, MOM?!" Yuka yelled out while turning red in the face. "AND DON'T BRING KEIGO INTO THIS!"

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" Atsuko snapped back just as loudly. "DO YOU **WANT **TO END UP PREGNANT THE SAME WAY I DID AT A YOUNG AGE?!"

The two continued to yell at each other, neither noticing that a very awkward Botan had quietly slipped out of the room before fleeing the house rather fast.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to see if I can get more information on the Forlorn Hope from Koenma. You go to your meeting with Kura and please be careful, okay?" Botan cautioned, now back in her pink kimono while she hovered on her oar in the air.<p>

"Don't worry about me, Botan. I can take care of myself." Yuka sighed out, most of her injuries now healed from her three day rest.

Botan just shook her head at the girl's usual overly confident nature, watching Yuka as she walked off before heading back to Spirit World.

The hospital wasn't that far and it didn't take Yuka very long to reach it. She stared at it quietly for a moment, taking in a breath of air when she noticed Kura calmly waiting for her at the door, and approached the human looking demon.

Yuka looked around, feeling puzzled about what they'd be doing here in the first place and she blinked when seeing a rather pretty raven haired woman, lying on a bed when they had entered into one of the bright white rooms.

"Hey there," the woman greeted softly, seeming to struggle as she sat up. "Its been such a long time since you brought a friend with you. She's very pretty, Suzuki."

"Its alright mother. You don't have to sit up." Kura said with concern as she rushed over to her mother's bedside, taking her hand.

_Mother_ Yuka thought surprised as she looked from Kura to his apparent mom.

"Its not so bad. I'm feeling well today." Shiori reassured while beaming at her daughter.

"Shall I peal an apple for you?" Kura offered.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"You must eat, mother. You'll never get well without nutrition."

"Yes, of course. Its just so hard to remember these things, Suzuki."

"Well, please try hard. I want you to get better quickly."

_So demons have mothers? And…wasn't her name Kura_ Yuka thought with dot eyes as she watched the tender moment between mother and daughter.

Yuka followed Kura out onto the roof of the hospital once she had made sure her mother was fed and comfortable, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. It wouldn't be long now till night fell.

"Suzuki is the name I've taken in my human form," Kura started to explain before Yuka could ask any questions. "That woman is my mother. Well, sort of. My father passed away years ago and for fifteen years, she has brought me up. But I have deceived her…."

"Um sorry, but I'm not following…."

Kura closed her eyes while memories of her past, appeared in her mind. She began to explain how her true form was that of a spirit fox and that she had once gone by the name of Yoko. Over the years, she'd gained the power of demons and used her unique skills in the art of thievery. However, she made a mistake and was badly injured by a strong pursuer. Kura escaped to the human world where she became the child of a normal human family and planned to leave once she regained her powers in ten years time.

"I take it something went wrong though?" Yuka asked with a raised brow.

"…My mother fell ill. I know it might sound foolish, but I couldn't leave her," Kura admitted. "Considering what she had done for me. That's when they appeared. Hiei had some how tracked me down needing my expertise and I remembered the powers of the Forlorn Hope."

Kura gazed down at the Forlorn Hope with an unreadable expression before looking back at Yuka. "Please, let me use the Forlorn Hope to save the woman's life. I'll accept any punishments then."

"I…don't understand why a demon would do something like that for a human." Yuka murmured out, staring into Kura's eyes for some sign of untruth. But there was none.

Kura walked past Yuka with a small smile and shook her head. "I'm not certain myself. Perhaps its because I feel guilty. I've caused her great pain, you see. Its hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel I broke her spirit. Like in some way…I am the cause of her disease."

"Why…are you telling me all this?" Yuka asked confused, cocking her head a little to the side while her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Maybe I just needed someone to know," Kura said with a small laugh while she smiled faintly at Yuka. "And I could tell you would trust me."

Yuka just stared at Kura, not really sure what to say, but she turned her attention to the roofs door when a nurse suddenly rushed out to inform Kura about her mom. It seemed her state had reached critical conditions and she didn't have much longer to live….

"So, you're going to use it tonight? I heard you gotta give something to the Forlorn Hope. Do you know what that is?" Yuka questioned, getting an off feeling for some reason.

"Yes, it's life," Kura whispered out with a tiny smile as she knelt down in front of the mirror that was resting on the ground. "Forlorn Hope, I ask for you to awake from your sleep and hear my plea! Reflect my greatest desire in which to make it true!"

Yuka covered her eyes as an intense energy seemed to be coming from the mirror itself and her mouth parted open when seeing the image of Kura's mother appearing in the mirror.

"The happiness of this women. Is that what you desire?" the mirror questioned.

"It is." Kura replied softly as the long red bangs of her hair, hid her eyes from view.

"H-hold on a second! Maybe there's another way to do this!" Yuka brought up, not liking the idea of Kura just giving her life up like this. Demon or not, a life was still a life!

"I'm afraid there is no other way," Kura answered as her face was calm and her eyes held no regrets. "And if it will save my mother's life, I would gladly give away my own."

Yuka gripped hold of the end of her white shirt when seeing what looked like bolts of electricity, surround Kura's form; no doubt causing the girl immense pain. The sight was hard to watch and Yuka did something she knew was incredibly stupid, but it was the only idea she could come up with.

"No! Hey mirror guy, can you hear me?! I want you to take my life instead and that way Kura's mom can live and she can still get her wish, isn't that right?!" Yuka called out frantically, doing her best to ignore the electricity piercing her body.

"This doesn't make sense! It's my wish….!" Kura argued, looking at Yuka with disbelief.

"And it doesn't make sense rescuing your mom so she can spend her whole life grieving at the loss of her daughter!" Yuka replied back as her eyes grew a bit watery. "I…I've seen that once before and I don't want to see it again!"

"Your desire shall be fulfilled!" the mirror's voice rang out, shooting out a brilliant white light that seemed to envelop the entire area; causing both Yuka and Kura to fall onto the ground.

Kura opened her eyes a few seconds after the light had faded as she shot up onto her feet. "I'm alive…! But what about my mother?!" she gasped out, quickly heading back inside the hospital to check on her.

Botan meanwhile arrived once Kura disappeared as she landed on the roof with teary eyes when seeing Yuka's apparent lifeless body. "Oh, Yuka…."

But Yuka's eyes fluttered opened and she winced as she pulled herself up off the ground. "W-wow! I'm alive! But now that I think about it, what I did was kind of dumb. I didn't want Kura's mom to be sad, but my mom would have been sad if I'd died again." Yuka trailed off as she bonked herself in the head while sticking out her tongue.

"Really dumb." Botan said with a cute sniffle while wiping her still misty eyes with her long sleeves.

Yuka giggled sheepishly and smiled as she gazed over at the mirror. "But hey, I did get the Forlorn Hope back!"

"In honor of your noble deed, I have fulfilled the wish without taking life." the mirror said while Yuka carefully picked it up; smiling as she knew Kura was probably with her mother right now.

"Two down and only one more to go~" Yuka said happily, high-fiving Botan as the two girls broke out into laughter; neither of them noticing that a very angry Hiei, who was hiding his energy, happened to be watching the two of them from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: You know, I never realized how much Hiei talked during this episode until I watched it again, hah hah! I think I'm pretty much going to stick to the original storyline, but I do have a few ideas I might add later on. What they will be, you'll just have to wait and see. *Winks* And I didn't realize my poll was blocked where people couldn't vote. *Bonks self on the head* I'd like to know who my readers would like to see Yuka end up with. :))

* * *

><p>A long yawn escaped Yuka's lips as she was leaning against the railing on her schools roof.<p>

"Ugh! I'm so exhausted! I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night due to seein' that freak Gouki's face every time I closed my eyes!" the teen moaned out, pinching between her nose.

Yuka sighed heavily before smiling up at Botan who was sitting on the roofs entrance, swinging her legs back and forth. "But I'm really glad you have that cool healing power, Botan. I'd be using a crutch to get around everywhere otherwise."

"Oh, there nothing special. All good detective assistants have the ability to heal." Botan replied modestly with a wave of her hand.

"Is that so? I suppose those same detective assistants are required to wear these stupid sailor girl uniforms too?" Yuka muttered out, pulling at her own uniform that was donned in its usual green color instead of the traditional blue.

Botan blinked innocently before giggling. "Well, I do need to fit the part if I'm going to be following you around everywhere. Besides, I think this outfit is adorable~" the grim reaper chirped before jumping off the entrances shingled roof. "Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you, but Kura's case was reviewed by the punishment force and Koenma has decided to release her on good behavior!"

"That's great! Now I just need to get back the last treasure and I've still got three days to do so!" Yuka said happily. "The last ones being held by that monster guy um…what's his name again?"

"Hiei. And listen to me carefully. He's the toughest one by far; both cunning and ruthless. He'll do anything to get what he wants." Botan cautioned with furrowed brows, but turned her attention on the door as Yuka did the same when hearing it opening.

"There you are, Yuka! Mr. Takenaka's looking for you," Keigo started to say since his reckless friend yet again forgot to do her homework, but blinked when he saw an unfamiliar blue haired girl standing beside her. "Uh, who's that with you?"

"This is-" Yuka tried to get out, only to twitch when Botan rushed up to a surprised Keigo and started to enthusiastically shake his hand. "My names Botan and it's a pleasure to meet you, mister Keigo! You're even more handsome in person than I first thought! Its hard to believe that you're so fond of our little Yuka here! Even coming to her rescue during that horrible fire incident like some dashing prince~!"

Keigo let out a confused 'eh?' while his eyes had turned into little dots, feeling even more confused when Yuka suddenly hit this strange girl upside the head pretty hard. How did Yuka even know this girl in the first place? He was her only friend as far as he knew.

"Ow! Now why did ya go and do that?!" Botan snapped, glaring at Yuka while holding her now aching head.

"Because Keigo doesn't know anything about you or the Spirit World and I'd like to keep it that way!" Yuka whispered back harshly. If Keigo knew she was out risking her life against monsters, he'd probably freak! Well, if the whole monster thing didn't make Keigo want to lock her in a loony bin, that is.

Botan covered her mouth before tsking. "Very well then. But if you ask me, things will get complicating if you don't tell him soon," Botan warned before giving a small wave. "I'll see you after school."

"Tell me what soon?" Keigo muttered, raising a brow when he noticed the nervous look on Yuka's face. "Just what's going on, Yuka? What are you trying to hide….?"

_Damn that Botan _Yuka thought, gritting her teeth before she gave Keigo a weak grin.

"Don't be silly, Keigo! I'm not hiding anything! Now, why don't we go and see what that old nag Takenaka wants, hmm?" Yuka cried out, walking off a bit fast.

"Now I know your hiding something. You never want to see Takenaka since it means your in for a lecture." Keigo chided, following after Yuka with quickened steps.

"GET OFF MY BACK! SO WHAT IF I HAVE MY SECRETS! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Yuka shrieked out, causing some students she passed by to flee from fear.

"HAH! SO YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU CAN TELL THAT BOTAN GIRL BUT NOT ME?! I THOUGHT **WE** WERE FRIENDS!" Keigo yelled back just as loudly, scaring the other students even more.

"NOW YOUR JUST BEING A JERK USING THE 'F' WORD TO GOAD ME!"

Meanwhile, Hiei was watching the scene from a distant rooftop as his third eye glinted dangerously.

"Keigo Yukimura. Classmate and childhood friend of Yuka Urameshi. He appears to be her closest link." a small demon explained to the fire apparition while sitting on his shoulder.

"Perfect. With his help, this could prove to be quite entertaining." Hiei mused with a cold smirk before letting out a chilling laugh.

* * *

><p>Keigo scowled as he headed for home, thinking back on his fight with Yuka. Just what was she trying so hard to hide from him?<p>

_Doesn't she know I'll support her no matter what it is? I don't understand why she always has to put up a shield. Maybe she just doesn't give a damn about how much I care about her…._Keigo thought to himself, feeling more angry and upset by the minute.

"Don't worry, boy. She likes you well enough!" Hiei chuckled out, pulling out the Conjuring Blade and using it on the surprised brown haired teen before he could react or respond.

Yuka was meanwhile stuck after school with Mr, Takenaka, but blinked when the Demon Compass began to beep rapidly. "He's near. Only one mile away…Sorry, old man! I'll get back to you later!" Yuka called out, rushing out the door and ignoring the teachers cries for her to come back.

Yuka panted lightly as she ran, glancing back when hearing footsteps nearing, only to see that Botan had caught up with her. "I think this watch you gave me is broken, Botan. No matter how far I run, it says one mile!"

"Hiei is using his spirit energy to send out a moving signal for you to follow. I'd say he's leading you to his hideout." Botan explained with clear worry in her pink eyes.

"So he's making this easy for me, huh? That was nice of him." Yuka snorted out with a small smirk.

"No, it isn't. He's told me terrible things through telepathy! He's kidnapped Keigo and he won't give him back unless we bring him the two other artifacts!"

Yuka stopped in her tracks, nearly tumbling forward while her eyes shot wide.

"H-he did what?!" Yuka gasped out in horror before balling her hands into tight fists. Hiei had just made this fight personal bringing her friend into this mess!

* * *

><p>Yuka had found herself at what seemed to be a storage building, pulling back the large doors with a small grunt and narrowing her eyes. "You better show yourself now, Hiei! Unless your too scared to fight against a girl!"<p>

She let out a small startled cry when the door shut behind Botan and her, furrowing her thin brown eyebrows when seeing what appeared to be normal humans approaching them. Well, they seemed normal other than their eyes that had a dead look to them.

"What or who are they?" Yuka mumbled out, feeling a bit freaked out.

"Physically, they're normal humans, but it looks like Hiei is controlling them. The records department doesn't even know about this. For him to control so many humans at once, he must possess the Jagan…." Botan trailed off worriedly.

"Well done!" a chilling male voice snickered out as Hiei stepped out from amongst the possessed humans. "I used my powers to round them up this morning. They won't do much good against you, but they do make excellent scenery."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is one nasty looking pimple." Yuka flinched, staring at the odd glowing bump upon Hiei's head. It looked painful in a way to her.

"That's the Jagan, a third eye for the spirit." Botan explained as Yuka just let out a quiet 'oh'.

"A normal human would have succumbed to its power by now, but I see the geniuses in the Spirit World found a nice pick. That's why I brought insurance." Hiei said with a smirk, motioning over to Keigo who was being held by two men.

"Keigo…Just what do you plan to do with him?!" Yuka demanded, having a hard time from not running up and socking this guy right in the jaw.

"Nothing more if you've brought me the weapons," Hiei answered, grinning when Yuka held up the artifacts. "Good girl. The precious Orb of Baast and the Forlorn Hope. You can have him."

Yuka rushed up to Keigo once he was released, kneeling beside him as he was completely out of it while Hiei laughed triumphantly. "So maybe my plan had a few set backs, but the end result was the same. All three ancient weapons of darkness are now in my possession and those fools in charge will soon be bowing at my feet!"

"Ya know, its not good to brag," Yuka warned with a smile, ignoring the heated look Hiei gave her. "Now that Keigo's safe, I'm goina pound you till your black and blue!"

"Heh! Just try! I'll even make it easy for you and give you a head start!" Hiei scoffed, even casually placing his hands in his pockets.

"You know, that arrogance of yours is really pissing me off!" Yuka growled out, about to slug Hiei right in the face, but gasped since he vanished; flipping around quickly when she realized he was behind her.

"I'm still here. I only stepped gently to the side. Tell me, was that supposed to be a punch?" Hiei mocked, teleporting onto a box to make himself higher. "I was under the impression it was a joke. Oh, but wait? You're not amused? And as for your friend there…."

"W-what about him?" Yuka snapped, though her body lightly trembled from Hiei's incredible speed. And here she thought Gouki had been a pain in the ass to deal with.

"Do you really think I'd relinquish my hostage without reward? Look at him closely, Yuka. You'll see that he's still my prisoner." Hiei claimed with a sinister smile.

"I don't believe you!" Yuka exclaimed, running up to her friend as she now only noticed something odd on Keigo's forehead. And what was even more strange, what ever it was, seemed to be peeling open? "W-what the heck is that?!"

"You may have his body, but that boy's future is mine. See I've struck him with the Conjuring Blade. And once that Jagan eye opens completely, he becomes a demon. Not a very smart one I'm afraid, but perfect for a servant."

Botan however quickly reacted as what looked like sparks of electricity, seemed to be coming from her hand and forcing the eye closed. "I-I'll try and prevent it from opening! You go and punch his brains out!"

"Yes. You better punch them out quickly if you care what happens to your assistant. I can feel her precious energy draining fast. Pity. Her poor little body is giving everything it has. Soon, you'll have a boyfriend who's demon and an assistant who's dead!" Hiei said with amusement.

Yuka looked at Botan with concern before glaring up at Hiei who had started to laugh loudly. She had never hated someone in her short life as much as she did him right now!

Hiei snickered before leering down at the human girl. "Its good to see you looking so enthused! This will make the game more exciting!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The hilt of this sword is hollow and contained inside is the only antidote to stop the swords effect. If you get the sword, the boy will live. Fun, right? Think of it as a little game of tag~" Hiei goaded, his eyes growing wide since Yuka was suddenly in front of him, sending him backwards with a hard punch before he could even react.

The three eyed demon managed to stop himself before crashing into any of the surrounding objects, rubbing at his jaw while his eyes narrowed. "You're faster than I thought…What happened, Spirit Detective? You weren't that fast before….!"

"This isn't some kind of game, creep! Keigo is my friend!"

"…Now I see. You're a decent fighter on your own, but when your friend is on the line, your strength increases greatly. You're a team player; a save the day super hero. I hate people like you! And yes, Spirit Detective, I'll admit you surprised me. But like a true amateur, you failed to take advantage of the situation. You didn't get back the sword! A mistake that will prove fatal because now that I know it, I won't be dropping my guard any longer!"

"You didn't strike me as the type to talk so much." Yuka chuckled out with a smirk.

Hiei just let out a 'humph', his Jagan eye glowing red as he suddenly vanished; appearing in different areas of the warehouse as Yuka calmly followed his movements.

"Can you keep up? Human eyes are so slow. Come on now! Where am I!" Hiei mocked, believing he had the advantage as he lunged at Yuka when her back was turned.

Yuka only turned around with a smile, hitting Hiei with a right cross as he landed painfully on the concrete floor, losing all the artifacts in the process.

"Don't you know its not so good to brag during a fight, Hiei? It only makes it easier to pummel you." Yuka lectured while crossing her arms.

Hiei gritted his teeth, standing up and throwing the black cloak he wore to the side. "Consider this a compliment. I've never transformed for a human before!"

Yuka couldn't help but blush since for a short guy, he was pretty muscular. Though when seeing an eerie green glow surround Hiei's body, Yuka let out a small gulp since Hiei's skin had turned to a green shade itself while many eyes now covered his form.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Yuka mumbled before her attention turned on Botan who seemed to be struggling. "What's wrong, Botan?!"

"Don't be alarmed detective, its just me! Now that I'm in my full demon form, that boy will be joining me any moment. There's no reason to be upset though. You'll be gone from this world before you have the chance to see it!" Hiei roared out.

"C-can't we maybe talk about this instead?" Yuka asked shakily, grunting from pain when Hiei punched her in the gut, making her kneel over. Looks like he definitely wasn't the type to hold back against women….

Before Yuka could retaliate, she gasped when she was being lifted up into the air while what looked like red ropes, appeared on her arms and legs, binding her where she couldn't move an inch.

"I-I'm not into this sort of thing, ya know!" Yuka squeaked out, with a freaked out look on her face. " And the least you could do is give me green ropes instead to match!"

"Heh! A joker to the end, huh? Perhaps my Jagan Tie Curse needs to be tighter before you get serious?" Hiei mused, lifting Yuka higher up into the air before slamming her painfully onto the floor.

When Hiei landed behind the downed girl a malevolent glint shone in his crimson eyes. "I've just had a great idea! How about I give you a choice?"

Yuka flinched and struggled to pull herself up into a sitting position, panting a little heavily. "A-and what would that be?"

"I can end your life now or if you prefer, I'll make you into a demon?" Hiei offered with a devilish smirk while Yuka just remained silent. "Oh, what's that? You want me to decide? Fine!"

Yuka shut her eyes, waiting for the sword to pierce her, but never felt it connect. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a small cry escaped Yuka's lips when seeing Kura standing in front of her. The red haired woman had protected her by taking the blade straight through her stomach.

"Y-you really have gone insane!" Hiei exclaimed, looking just as shocked while Kura only smiled, cutting her hand with the sword before flinging her blood at the Jagan eye as this made Hiei cry out in pain.

"I've come untied!" Yuka gasped out since the red ropes no longer covered her body.

"The eyes on Hiei's body are merely for amplification. Without the Jagan exposed on his forehead, his powers become useless." Kura explained weakly, wincing as she covered her wound with a hand. She smiled faintly when Yuka asked if she was okay and nodded. "Yes. Its only a minor hole in my stomach."

"…You didn't have to do that…." Yuka said softly as she watched Kura struggle to move forward.

"I'm alive because of you. Please, let me pay my debt. You must handle Hiei and I will use my powers to keep the boy from transforming." Kura said with a gentle smile and nod of her head.

Hiei was trying to wipe the blood out of his Jagan eye as he scowled at Kura. "You traitor, Kura!" he shouted, preparing to attack her, but blinked as Yuka was in front of him with a blue aura surrounding her form.

"You can take your problems up with me!" Yuka growled out with a fierce glare on her features.

"…What is this? The more dangerous the situation becomes, the faster her spirit energy grows! I mustn't allow this to go on any longer. Graah!" Hiei roared, striking Yuka in the face as he continued to assault her while dodging her counter attacks.

"You see now? No matter how strong you might be, it doesn't matter if you can't hit me!" Hiei said gleefully, hitting Yuka with a forceful punch that sent her crashing into the wall.

_I-I really am going to die at this rate _Yuka thought, coughing some as she weakly noticed the Forlorn Hope in the distance. _I wonder_….

Hiei rose a brow when Yuka shakily pulled herself up before trying to flee as he burst out into laughter at this. "How sad! After all this, you actually think you can run away from me?"

_Just a little more_ Yuka urged herself when feeling Hiei closing in on her; flipping around as she aimed her Spirit Gun at him as it looked like it would hit. However, Hiei merely jumped to dodge the blow and smirked when realizing Yuka had finally reached her limit.

"My! What a well kept secret! Too bad all of your energy was wasted on poor aim!" Hiei snorted out, only to scream out in pain when something hit him from behind. "Wha-what happened?!"

"Simple. I won~" Yuka laughed out, wincing since a jolt of pain shot through her body.

Hiei glanced back as his eyes widened in clear disbelief when realizing she had used the Forlorn Hope in her attack. "You…reflected the shot? Must have guessed the exact direction I would dodge…Your…pretty clever…." Hiei got out before falling unconscious.

_I definitely need a vacation after today _Yuka thought, grabbing up the Conjuring Blade while making her way over to Keigo; taking him from Kura as she tenderly laid his head in her lap. Once the hilt was open, she poured four drops of the liquid into his parted mouth and sighed from relief as the demon eye started to vanish.

"Thanks for all the help, Kura. But how do you feel?" Yuka asked, looking at her injury with light concern.

"Pretty good, I suppose. My organs weren't hit at least." Kura replied with a weak chuckle, leaning back against the box where she sat.

"I still can't believe what you did, Yuka! Why didn't you fill me in that the Spirit Gun could bounce off mirrors?" Bulma asked with a playful pout.

"Um, because I sort of just learned it could ten minutes ago…." Yuka replied with a sheepish grin. "Hiei was just way too fast, so I had a feeling he'd dodge the Spirit Gun unless I could get him from behind. And when I spotted the Forlorn Hope, I knew that was my best chance."

Kura blinked a few times and tilted her head. "You mean to say, you weren't certain it would work?"

"Well, I remember this one time in science class they bounced light off a mirror and I thought it might be the same." Yuka said with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"Might! You risked our lives on a might?! What exactly would you have done if the Spirit Gun hadn't bounced off the mirror?!" Botan exclaimed angrily.

"Hmm? I suppose get chopped into little pieces." Yuka answered simply, sticking out her tongue while Botan twitched.

"And here we believed you were a brilliant strategist. Really, you're just a lucky fool." Kura laughed out, looking at Yuka with clear amusement.

"Careful what you say, beauty queen! And what does that word mean anyways?!" Yuka snapped, turning to Kura with an anger vein on the side of her head.

"A strategist is someone who uses their brain." Kura answered with a calm smile, closing her eyes to relax.

"Are you sayin' I ain't smart?!"

"Now now, girls. No need for the drama." Botan giggled out, patting an annoyed looking Yuka on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Keigo meanwhile groaned while he woke up as it took him a moment to remember that strange guy clad in black as he shot up off his bed.<p>

"Where?!" Keigo gasped out, frantically looking around the room as he blinked when he realized he was no longer outside, but instead in his bedroom. "I'm at home? So maybe it was just a dream….?"

He sighed, running a hand through his spiky brown hair and headed into his bathroom, letting out a scream of surprise when he flipped on the light and saw his face in the mirror. Someone had drawn a heart around one eye and a star around the other while a goatee was drawn on his chin. And there was only one person he knew that would sneak into his room during the middle of the night….

"Yuka you little….! This better not be permanent marker again are your in for it!" Keigo yelled out with bold white eyes while Yuka, who wasn't too far from her friends property, chuckled to herself while tossing a marker up and down in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"T-this is so messed up! I should be at home resting, not hiking up some freakin' mountain!" Yuka panted out while shifting the huge yellow back pack she carried, onto her shoulders. "How did I let Botan talk me into this….?"

Yuka thought back to yesterday morning when she had been playing hooky on her school's roof as Botan's conversation had started out casual enough, before it turned to yet another mission.

"Um, what was that again?" Yuka asked lazily, her hands resting behind her head as she peeked open one eye to look at the blue haired woman sitting beside her.

"I said, you're going undercover. You see, an old human friend of Koenma's is looking for an apprentice to give her powers to, and that will be you," Botan said with a smile.

"Doesn't sound all that interesting to me. 'Specially since its just some old woman," Yuka muttered.

"Be careful what you say. Her name is Genkai and she's one of the greatest psychic's in the world," Botan said seriously. "Its been a long time since she's had an apprentice, but I guess she feels her end is drawing near…Most times, people want to leave something behind and for her, its her secret power."

Yuka blinked as Botan explained what Koenma had told her. It seemed that many sought to learn Genkai's unique techniques; this including those who would use her gifts for more sinister purposes.

"So I'm supposed to learn this Genkai's technique before someone else can, right?"

"That's right, Yuka, but I've still got a lot to tell you," Botan was about to say, but she sweat dropped remembering that Koenma wanted this to also be a training lesson for the young Spirit Detective due to her lazy nature.

Yuka rose a brow as Botan had started to laugh in an odd manner before letting out a rather suspicious cough that made Yuka narrow her brown eyes.

"A-anyways, I was just going to say how dangerous this mission is going to be. Spirit World intelligence has just informed me that an apparition by the name of Rando will most definitely be going after Genkai's technique,"

"Rando?"

"That's right. He's a human hunter hiding in the shadows of the living world waiting for prey. He's stolen the power of ninety nine psychic's so far. When Rando steals a technique, he manipulates it into his own style and than uses it on humans to test his own strength. Rando kills until he finds the limits of his power and with Genkai's technique, that could be a very long time." Botan explained somberly.

"Hmm, this seems like a really serious crisis for mankind," Yuka whispered out while cupping her chin thoughtfully. "But on the other hand, I won't be able to relax on this three day weekend…."

Botan nearly fell forward at Yuka's response, but she was instantly up on her feet to glare down at the teenage girl.

"Mankind or vacation!" she shrieked out.

"Well they have the same importance to me, alright!" Yuka yelled back with her own fierce glare.

Botan let out a small growl as she walked off with her hands behind her back, flipping around to face an annoyed looking Yuka with a much too innocent smile.

"Alright, Yuka. Perhaps I forgot to mention there's a super special bonus for completing this mission," Botan said while digging in her skirt's pocket, pulling out a red piece of paper. "Tah dah~ Your very own ticket to the main event at the world battle match at the Tokyo dome!"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place! Lets go~!" Yuka squealed out as a large grin erupted onto her face.

_That's right, Botan bribed me into doing this. What if I mess this up and Rando kills everyone? There won't even be a Tokyo dome to enjoy! _Yuka thought bitterly while struggling to climb up a long hill of stairs.

"Oh, I can't…breathe…." Yuka moaned out, stopping to rest a moment as she couldn't help but get an odd vibe coming from further up the stairs. "Probably won't get chosen anyways, so no point in worrying about it…."

The sight that greeted her at the very top made Yuka's eyes widen since there had to be over a thousand people standing around as she ran a hand through her hair while letting out a sigh.

"And I thought those men at that comic book convention were freaky looking…." Yuka grumbled out, making sure to keep her distance.

"So many people have gathered here just from word of mouth. They know practically nothing about Genkai, yet they want to be her apprentice," Yuka heard a man that looked sort of like a monk say.

"See. That tells you how powerful she is. Even dogs can smell something good," the man beside him added on with a smirk.

Yuka scratched her cheek, but flinched from surprise when hearing a familiar voice yell out her name and slowly turned around to see none other than Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Kuwabara?!" Yuka exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"I was just goina ask you the same thing! But this has gotta be fate or somethin' baby for us to meet up in a place like this!" Kuwabara cried out happily as he ran up to Yuka with a large grin, taking both of her hands in his.

"Don't make me hurt you in front of all these stranger's, Kuwabara…." Yuka muttered out, causing Kuwabara to laugh nervously while releasing his hold on her.

"S-so anyways, my ability to see ghosts and spooky stuff has gone up greatly in the past three weeks and its getting where I can't even concentrate on my fighting," Kuwabara said coolly while Yuka just gave him a blank look. "Than I heard master Genkai could fix up the symptoms, so I came to pay her a visit. But look at this line!"

"Listen, I agree your messed up in the head, but are you sure this lady can help you?" Yuka asked while cocking her head to the side.

Kuwabara just chuckled and began to poke Yuka in the forehead as this made her twitch. "Silly, Yuka. Master Genkai happens to be an expert at the great Spirit Wave technique. She can do about anything with a person's spirit. And that includes turning the volume waaaay down on mine."

"Uh, yeah. Spirit Wave technique. I knew that…." Yuka mumbled while lightly hitting Kuwabara's finger away.

"You have no clue what it is, do ya, Yuka? And people say I'm a doofus!" Kuwabara laughed out, wincing though as Yuka hit him in the side with her elbow.

The sound of a gong made everyone grow quiet and Yuka curiously turned to face the traditional styled Japanese home where a sliding door was slowly opening as she wondered what this Genkai woman looked like?

"My my, what a crowd," a soft, but slightly raspy sounding voice said as a very wrinkled old woman with faded pink hair, walked out with a scowl on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me…." Yuka murmured since this old woman was less than impressive. And she was supposed to be the greatest psychic of all time?

Genkai's eyes loomed over the crowd before she smiled. "Alright people, I suppose we should get started. The first of your screening tests will be….the drawing of lots."

"How's that supposed to be a test?!" Yuka groaned out, falling to the ground along with everyone else.

"Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar. Come now, we haven't all day," Genkai instructed, pointing at the container as everyone slowly made their way toward the porch.

_Just my luck, this woman's probably grown senile. But maybe this is a good thing. I could draw a blank and then I can have an excuse to leave without Botan on my case _Yuka thought while taking one of the little envelopes.

"You did that very well, I'm impressed. Let's all open our lots now. If the paper inside is red, than congratulations, you've passed the first of today's screenings,"

Yuka bit her lip, praying that it was a blank as her body slumped when seeing that it was indeed red. "Why me…."

"Whoa! Looks like were both stuck in this thing, huh?" Kuwabara mumbled out, scratching his head since Yuka actually had tears in her eyes.

"Those who won, please follow me. Those who didn't, please get lost," Genkai said while turning her back on everyone, a knowing smirk appearing across her lips. Nobody realized it, but if their spirit energy was potent, they had turned the papers red themselves.

"Hold on!" a massive man roared out, appearing behind Genkai alongside another equally sized man.

"We're the two most powerful fighter's of the mountain villagers! We've come all this way 'cause we heard you could make us greater! You can't turn us away with a piece of paper!"

"Do you not see how big we are?! You have to give us a fair shot!"

Genkai sighed and dug a finger around lazily in her ear. "The only difference with larger fellows is that they're louder when they whine. Can't you blockheads understand I'm trying to save you from embarrassment?"

_This doesn't look good _Yuka thought, biting her lower lip since those giants were lunging at Genkai. She was about to run up to help, but froze when Genkai's eyes turned solid white while she let out a fearsome yell; not even touching those two men as she sent them hurling backwards into a wall; knocking them out cold.

"Wh-what was that?!" Kuwabara gasped, looking a little freaked out.

_She blew them away with her mind _Yuka realized in awe as she turned to face Genkai with a silent smile. _Now I'm interested_ _and I understand why monsters would want it too. Guess it would be a good idea to see if Rando's here somewhere. An easy enough task for my demon compass. It'll find him in no time~_

But as Yuka turned it on, she squeaked since it started to beep rapidly before blowing up right on her wrist. "S-so much for that…."

"Looks like you bought a crappy watch," Kuwabara muttered, leaning down to examine it.

_The power must have been too strong to handle. I guess that settles it. Rando is here_….

* * *

><p>Yuka followed Kuwabara along with the others inside as question marks were actually dancing above her head. The entire room was made up of arcade games, something you usually wouldn't find in a normal house.<p>

"I need to get decorating tips from her when I get my own place," Yuka said with a sheepish grin.

"And I thought you liked video games, Yuka…." Kuwabara muttered out in disbelief.

"I hope you've all brought your quarter's. These games will be the second screening," Genkai said, appearing above in a cage like stand.

"Please master, may I ask what playing video games has to do with learning great power?" a young man asked in a soft voice.

"Absolutely nothing really, but these are not ordinary games you will be playing. The jaken game tests your spirit awareness, the punching game shows your spirits strength, and the karaoke machine tests your energies ability to adapt and grow stronger. If you cannot pass two out of three than go home quickly. And don't play the other games. They're just for me,"

"Watch me Yuka and I'll show you how its done!" Kuwabara bragged as Yuka merely rolled her eyes when Kuwabara hit the punching machine with all his strength, earning a hundred and twenty nine score.

"Not bad, Kuwabara," Yuka said, patting his shoulder before taking the boxing glove from him. "Now, let me show you how its really done! HAAAAAAAH!"

Yuka pulled her fist back before slamming it into the rubber pad, gaining a score of a hundred and fifty five as this made many of the men's jaws drop.

"Wow! I even impress myself sometimes!" Yuka giggled out, grinning at Kuwabara who had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Why you always gotta embarrass me like that, Yu?" Kuwabara slightly whined out before grinning. "We still got two out of three games and no one can beat me at rock, paper, scissors!"

Yuka just chuckled at this, but let out an 'ack!' as Kuwabara grabbed her arm and drug her off with him while a lightly amused Genkai watched from above.

_That girl has a strong destructive power. With proper training, she could become a powerful force _Genkai thought with a smile before her eyes landed on Kuwabara. _And that boys spiritual awareness is exceptional. With his temper, I'm surprised he hasn't harnessed that into a weapon yet._

It wasn't long before the test was complete with only twenty able to make it to the third challenge. And this one appeared to be outside as Yuka and Kuwabara were now standing in front of a foreboding looking forest.

"Now that the weak have been eliminated, the tests will be far more severe," Genkai muttered out with furrowed brows.

"Master, the forest seems to have its own life force…." the young boy, Shorin, whispered out.

"Yes, to say the least. Its known as the Dark Forest and its as old as the human race. It has become a sanctuary for the oldest and most primitive of demons," Genkai said before raising up her hand. "On the other side of the forest, is a giant tree. Make it there and you pass the test. You have two hours."

"I-I give up!" a man stuttered out, taking off fast.

"Y-yeah. I really wanted to be your student, but I kind of want to live….!" another gulped out before fleeing himself.

"Hah hah! Yes, run along. I don't blame you. Even a person with the slightest spirit awareness can feel this forest will tear you apart if you let it," Genkai snickered out.

"There is some truth to what this woman says. Only those who have gone through the training should cross into these woods. Its no place for a little girl for instance," Kibano, a green haired martial artist, said with a light scoff.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not goina get scared off just from a walk through grandma's forest," Yuka claimed with a small smirk.

"Watch your mouth you ignorant little brat!" Genkai snarled out.

Yuka just ignored her though and approached Kibano who towered over her, looking over his form.

"And I bet you wanna get rid of me so I won't learn Genkai's powers so you can, isn't that right? By the way, your not a monster in disguise, are you?" Yuka trailed off almost innocently as this made Kibano sweat drop.

"Well if your gonna do this run, than so am I! No way am I letting my future wife go into those spooky woods alone!" Kuwabara exclaimed, putting his arm around Yuka's shoulders and pulling her close to him, only to earn a hard punch across the cheek as this made everyone sweat drop.

"Best of luck. I hope you don't die. Ready. Set. Go!" Genkai called out as everyone took off into a run.

Yuka was so far in the lead, but she blinked as Genkai casually came skipping up beside her.

"I'll be waiting for you by the tree. If you're smart, you'll use your spiritual awareness to find the quickest way. Good bye!" Genkai said, taking off at a speed that seemed inhuman and leaving everyone to stare at where she had once been with startled looks.

"She's so fast! Are we sure she's not like an alien?!" Kuwabara cried out in a goofy way.

_I have no idea about any spirit awareness, but I know sticking to the straight and narrow will get me to where I need to be _Yuka thought with clear confidence while everyone, including Kuwabara, took different paths.

Yuka panted as she had been running for an hour now, pulling off the blue jean jacket she wore over her blue tank top as she tied it around her waist.

"S-see. I kept telling everyone this would be the best way to go," Yuka murmured, pulling some leaves out of her hair. "I mean, there's no path, but that's not a problem."

Yuka smiled as she started to walk off, letting out a small cry of pain since it felt like something had cut her on the cheek.

"Some little fruit bats are nothing to worry about," Yuka laughed out when seeing them all around her, but she still couldn't help but cautiously look around.

"Look at this, little ones. A human girl has wandered into Baldok's territory. What should Baldok do?" a high pitched voice cackled out as Yuka gulped when seeing a large humanoid bat like creature, hanging from a nearby tree. "Baldok thinks he shall enjoy the free dinner!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, time was ticking away and only fifteen minutes remained. Kuwabara was the first of the challengers to make it to the tree as he was panting slightly heavily when he stopped in front of Genkai.<p>

"Am I really the first one here?!" Kuwabara asked, looking clearly surprised before grinning largely when Genkai nodded. "Hah hah! That's right! I'm cool~!"

He turned though when hearing footsteps and saw Kibano and Kazemaru running up the hill as both men looked at him with smirks.

"I was sure we would be the first ones," Kazemaru scoffed out.

"We let ourselves have too much fun in there," Kibano said with a dry chuckle.

_Man, where the heck is Yuka? I just knew she'd beat these two jerks here. Maybe I should have made sure she was with me the whole time _Kuwabara thought, glancing back at the forest with concern. _You better come outta there alive, Yuka…._

Yuka winced as she was using her arms to shield her face from Baldock's attacks as the bat was zooming around her in a mocking manner.

"Is Baldock frightening the human girl?" he goaded before landing upside down on a large branch. "Shame it is you can't fight back, but Baldock understands. You can give up, you can! You can give up and be dead!"

Yuka frowned as Baldok was suddenly lunging at her, punching the annoying demon in the face as he managed to stop himself before crashing into anything.

"Human girl wants to play after all, she does. But Baldok hungers and eats her!" Baldok screeched out, charging once more for Yuka but the young girl vanished before he could do anything. "Disappear?! Where goes she?!"

"Yaaaaaaah!" Yuka yelled out, attacking from above as she slammed her foot down on Baldok's back, making the demon land painfully on the ground.

"How can you move faster than Baldock?"

"Sad, huh? Especially since flying fast is the only thing you got going," Yuka grumbled out as a rather menacing look was upon her face.

"He'll eat you!"

"Be quiet! I must have wasted half an hour memorizing your dumb attack style and I happen to be under a time limit!" Yuka growled out, lifting Baldock up by his white hair.

"Baldock…is sorry…."

"And that squeaky voice of yours is really starting to get on my nerves!" Yuka roared out, pulling her fist back as Baldock let out a terrified scream before he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Genkai stared down at her watch, closing it shut as two hours had finally passed by.<p>

"Times up and only you seven have passed."

"Um wait a second! There should be a girl coming!" Kuwabara brought up frantically.

"Sorry. I never make exceptions,"

"H-hang on!" Yuka called out, rushing up the hill as she let out a breath of air once reaching the top. "I'm suddenly reminded of a fortune cookie I ate that said the straight way is not always the fastest…."

Genkai's eyes widened when hearing this as she looked up at Yuka in shock. "Listen girl, surely you didn't go straight through the Dark Forest? You would have faced a lethal man bat,"

"Hmm? Oh! You must mean Baldock! He was hanging out with me for a while, and that guy was fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei. I took care of him real good~" Yuka finished off with a laugh since she had left the irritating demon hanging from a tree in a pretty messed up state.

"This is no time to be laughing! You went over the time limit!" Kuwabara cried out, grabbing Yuka by the front of her shirt and lightly shaking her.

"I-I did?! So then…I failed…?" Yuka asked softly, feeling her smile fading since she had made it this far only to lose.

Genkai stared at Yuka for a moment, closing her eyes while a small smile formed on her face. "It seems to be, but I believe I will make an exception."

Yuka's eyes lit up happily as she hugged Kuwabara out of excitement. "We did it, Kuwabara!"

"Hee hee hee! Yeah, we did!" Kuwabara sighed out with a goofy smile on his face while he wrapped his arms around Yuka.

Yuka blinked a few times when realizing what was going on, pushing Kuwabara away from her as she ended up making the red haired teen trip and roll down the hill.

"What the heck do you think your doing hugging me like that, you creep!" Yuka exclaimed angrily while balling her hands that rested at her sides, into tight fists.

"B-but, you hugged me first!" Kuwabara stuttered out, letting out a pained cry since he had tumbled directly into a tree.

Koenma sighed, rubbing his temple as he was watching the rather odd sight on a large screen in his office.

"Just because your friends there, doesn't mean you should lose focus, Yuka. This is no time to clown around, or maybe you've forgotten there's a demon in your midst?" Koenma grumbled, wondering for what had to be the fiftieth time if he had made the right decision in choosing Yuka as the new Spirit Detective?

* * *

><p>(AN: *Laughs* I really had a lot of fun writing this part just because of Yuka and Kuwabara's relationship. Though I see more of a brother and sister thing between them than something more intimate. :) So far Jin is winning in the poll. Yay! ^.^ But if you'd still like to vote on who Yuka ends up with, feel free to do so.)


	9. Chapter 9

Yuka gazed around with mild interest as Genkai was leading Kuwabara, her, and the other competitors up some stairs and toward what appeared to be a large temple like building.

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this place _Yuka couldn't help but think with a frown and blinked when Genkai had stopped in front of a pair of massive wooden doors.

"From here on, you can forget about any sympathy!" she snapped, turning to glare back at everyone. "The final test will be a tournament between the eight of you until one is dead. You'll fight until your opponent is incapacitated or dead. I really don't care which."

_She really is such a nice old woman _Yuka thought sarcastically to herself while following everyone inside, raising a brow when hearing the creaking of the door as she turned along with Kuwabara only to see the entrance closing by itself, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

"H-hey! What's wrong with the lights?! I don't like that, lady!" Kuwabara exclaimed a tad shakily.

"Yeah, grandma! Do you expect us to fight in the dark?" Yuka mumbled, not liking this much herself. Especially with a demon in their midst that could attack at any moment.

A small lantern flickered to life on a nearby pillar, barely illuminating the room. Genkai only had a calm look on her face, casually taking a puff from the cigarette in her hand before blowing the smoke directly into Yuka and Kuwabara's face as this made them violently cough.

"Yes you little crap, that's exactly what I expect! You must use your spirit awareness to see. Use weapons if you got 'em. Hit 'em where you like. Anything goes. The winner, is the one who can walk back alive."

Yuka let out a small sigh before smiling faintly at Kuwabara. "Sounds kind of like a good ol' Saturday morning street brawl to me, don't you think, Kuwabara?"

"I don't know, Yuka…I got a bad hunch. Like some of that scary stuff from the forest has followed us here some how," Kuwabara muttered out with a deep frown. "Like some beast has been stalking me all this way, but he's too afraid to attack me…."

Yuka lightly bit her lip before glancing over at the competition. "I guess that proves it then. After all those tests, Rando must still be after Genkai's techniques."

"Who's Rando? Is he the beast?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"Its something like that. I don't really have time to explain everything, but could you do somethin' for me? Is that hunch of yours coming from one of those guys?"

"Hard ta' say. I think the feeling is hidden really good. Its just hanging in the air and I can't tell where its coming from. Sort of like, uh well…."

"Sort of like a fart in a crammed elevator…." Yuka finished for Kuwabara with a bland look on her face.

"Well yeah. I guess so…."

"Now before we begin, you all introduce yourselves. And speak up!" Genkai spoke up, breaking the rather odd conversation going on between Yuka and Kuwabara.

Each of the men stepped forward saying their names as Yuka couldn't help but think each one seemed more shady than the next. Well, perhaps all of them except for Shorin who really didn't look like he belonged in a tournament like this. He just seemed so…soft was perhaps the nicest way to describe him.

"Kazuma Kuwabara. The toughest punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High." Kuwabara said when it was his turn, a cool look upon his face.

"Yuka Urameshi. The much more tougher punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High." she said with a grin and wink.

Everyone turned their attention to the ceiling when hearing a strange noise as eight arrows came shooting toward the ground, landing right in front of the group.

"Now, everyone pick up the arrow you think is pretty. That will decide the order." Genkai instructed, almost looking bored as she took another puff of her cigarette.

_Looks like I got that Kibano guy. Something's been bugging me about him since the run through that forest _Yuka thought as her arrow was the same length as his, gazing suspiciously over at the green haired martial artist.

"No stalling, you two! Step up to the plate!" Genkai roughly commanded as Kuroda and Kazemaru were first up, the two men having a small stare down before making their way toward the pitch black area of the room.

Kuroda stopped halfway, flipping his daggers up in the air as he had a rather cold looking smile upon his face. "Let's make this clear. In my line of work, I've been taught not to quit until they're dead. And fighting a trained bodyguard, I can't help but feel its professional,"

"Idiot. If you're asking about killing, I've already answered. Feel free to use any force necessary to defeat your opponent and assure your victory," Genkai replied with a faint smirk.

"Yes. You said that twice. But will you hold it against me if I turn out to be a cold blooded killer?" Kuroda questioned with a raised brow.

"Young man, I am a psychic, not a saint. I'll train whoever is strongest regardless of any morale shortcomings."

_What the hell is wrong with this old woman?! _Yuka wondered in horror as she chewed on her index finger. _Now I definitely have to win_….

"I'm very relieved to hear that. So I can win this fight without holding myself back!" Kuroda chuckled out with a grin.

"Heh! Talking is only a means of delay! Are you ready to fight yet?" Kazemaru said with a cocky smirk.

"Of course!" Kuroda growled out before the two men disappeared into the darkness; the sounds of their weapons clashing once they were told to begin as Yuka could make out nothing but small sparks every now and then.

"This is pointless! We can't see a thing!" Kibano complained, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, its not exactly a spectators sport," Yuka muttered, placing her right hand on her hip.

"The hit man is pushing back the bodyguard," Kuwabara murmured as his eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Are you saying you can actually see in there?" Yuka asked, glancing over at Kuwabara surprised.

"Yeah, kinda…."

Yuka's eyes widened when seeing a sudden flash of light as she bit her bottom lip. _T-that guy's got the Spirit Gun like me?! No. Its too powerful to be like mine_….

Kazemaru emerged out of the darkness, looking pretty beaten as he was holding onto his side and gritting his teeth in clear pain. "I was trying not to use that technique so soon…." Kazemaru sighed out, sitting down on the floor once Genkai declared him the winner.

_Maybe it really was the Spirit Gun then _Yuka pondered as she glanced over at two of the fighters who were discussing Kazemaru's unique technique as it had been bright enough to light up the entire room.

_Same theory _a familiar voice said in Yuka's head that made her blink.

"Botan?" Yuka said curiously, running out of the dojo as she glanced up at a tree branch where the blue haired grim reaper was sitting. "So, it was you? I'm surprised you didn't say bingo."

"Well, that's just because your answer wasn't completely right," Botan giggled out, hopping off her seat as she landed gracefully in front of Yuka. "It looks like Kazemaru can send out a spiritual energy using his entire palm. The exceptional amount of force he creates, shows he's had quite a bit of training. But the real kick is that after he's done, he still has plenty of strength."

"So I guess I shouldn't fight him with energy?" Yuka said with a half smile.

"Bingo."

"Yer' not running away are you, Yuka?" Kuwabara exclaimed, running up beside the brown haired girl as he tilted his head when noticing Botan. "Oh, your just talking to this hot girl…."

It seemed to take Kuwabara a moment to comprehend what he had just said as he let out a sudden gasp and placed his hands on both of Yuka's shoulder's, lightly shaking her. "SINCE WHEN THE HELL DID YOU START HANGING OUT WITH CHEERLEADERS, YUKA?!"

"DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR LIKE THAT, YOU FREAK!" Yuka growled out, punching Kuwabara away from her before crossing her arms in front of her flat chest. "And cheerleader's annoy the crap out of me. Botan's just a friend."

"Aww! I didn't know you thought of me as a friend, Yuka~!" Botan said happily, her oar appearing in her hand as she scooted onto it. "But its nice to meet you Kuwabara. I've actually seen you several times and I've been quite impressed by your actions."

"S-she's floating in the air! H-hey, Yuka. I think she might be a-a w-w-witch!" Kuwabara gulped out, hiding behind Yuka like a frightened child as she slapped her head in annoyance from Kuwabara's usual stupidity.

"Idiot. She's not a witch, she's the grim reaper," Yuka corrected as if that was obvious enough to see. "And she's my assistant as Spirit Detective."

"Detective?"

"Yes. You were telling me you got a brief bad feeling from one of those guys in there, right? Well there are these things called demons and there's a really bad one hiding in there. So my job is to find out which guy it is and keep him from getting Genkai's power," Yuka explained with a deep frown.

"That sounds pretty tough, Yuka. You sure you can handle it?" Kuwabara muttered before he peered over at Botan and approached her as this caused both girls to blink.

Yuka sweat dropped since the area had suddenly gone all pink and sparkly as Kuwabara was staring at a nervous looking Botan with a love struck look on his mug, taking both of her hands in his.

"Please lady, will you be my wife? I'm a strong and fierce man and I'll be good to you-" Kuwabara started to say, only to cry out from pain when feeling a burning sensation on his shoulder as he swatted the cigarette away.

"Is the young man and lady happy with disqualification? If so, stay where you are?" Genkai muttered as this made Kuwabara and Yuka look at each other before they fled back into the building with Botan hot on their trails.

A chuckle escaped Genkai's lips before she smirked from amusement. "So she's Koenma's girl. I didn't know I was attracting celebrities." she mused to herself before heading back into the building.

* * *

><p>"I could have sworn Kuwabara was in love with you, Yuka…." Botan whispered into Yuka's ears while Kuwabara's attention was on the next two fighter's proceeding forward.<p>

"Guess he's easily swayed like most men. Can't say I'm not happy if he doesn't follow me around like a lovesick puppy anymore, but I do feel for you, Botan." Yuka laughed out lightly since the smile that was on Botan's face, started to twitch.

The match between Chinpo and Shorin didn't seem to last long at all and Yuka was actually shocked to see that it was Shorin who came out victorious. Guess it was true that you couldn't be deceived by appearances.

"On to the third match. Kuwabara vs. Musashi." Genkai said as Kuwabara and the samurai like male stepped forward.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Kuwabara!" Yuka exclaimed with a grin.

Kuwabara only smirked as he turned to look back at his friend and rival. "Don't worry about that. I still have to win against you before I die."

"Don't you think he's a bit mismatched?" Botan mentioned worriedly as she clasped her hands together.

"Kuwabara's never been as tough as me, but he does have a lot of determination. I just hope that's enough to win…." Yuka whispered, starting to feel nervous for her goofball of a friend herself.

Though neither Botan or Yuka could tell what was going on, they could hear Kuwabara crying out in pain. Maybe this meant his opponent was too much for him to handle.

"Be careful, Kuwabara!" Botan cried out with concern.

"And stop yelling so much! It makes you easier to find!" Yuka yelled.

"Will you guys shut up!" Kuwabara loudly shot back, rubbing his aching jaw as he had been knocked to the ground by Musashi's quick attacks. "I'm trying to concentrate and your not really helping!"

"There isn't any use. In the dark, I can strike you a hundred times and you'll never be able to block," Musashi claimed.

"Beat me up all you want, old man! Your sissy little punches don't hurt me at all!" Kuwabara said, spitting out a bit of blood before a smirk formed on his face. "Its just chump change compared to all the days Yuka gave me a good pounding."

"Its true. I've punched him around more times than I can count on my fingers." Yuka admitted, closing her eyes with a knowing smile as this made Botan and the others sweat drop at her.

The minutes ticked by and it seemed that Kuwabara was going to lose this battle, yet an odd golden glow suddenly shone from the darkness as it even seemed to surprise Genkai for her eyes had grown big.

"Materialization…." she whispered out in awe.

"Wha-what the heck's that?!" Yuka exclaimed, feeling a little freaked out since Kuwabara seemed to be creating that odd energy.

"Normally, spirit energy cycles through the body and is very hard to control. But when his life was in danger, he instinctively used his high spirit awareness to manipulate his energy into a solid object. In this case, into a sword."

Kuwabara's newly formed spirit sword was enough to send Musashi sailing backwards, knocking the man out cold and winning him the fight as the victorious teen came out holding onto his side with a grin on his tired looking face.

"I guess Kuwabara won't be so easy to beat from now on, huh?" Botan said, smiling over at Yuka who seemed to be in a slight state of shock.

"Well, at least he's still ugly," Yuka retorted back with a half grin and awkward laugh.

"You'd better not lose, Yuka," Kuwabara murmured when he was standing in front of her, staring at her seriously.

"Like I'd lose before I get the chance to beat on you," Yuka replied back as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lets not waste my time. The fourth match is Kibano vs. dimwit," Genkai sighed out with a scowl on her face.

"I think she's talking about you, Yuka," Kuwabara snickered out while Botan giggled behind her hand.

"And here I always thought my name was Yuka." she said with an innocent smile, placing her hands behind her head as she started to head toward the darkness with Kibano.

"You should know, I won't hold back on you simply because you're a girl. May the best fighter win," Kibano said gruffly, blinking since Yuka was just standing there with her eyes closed. "Have you decided not to fight?"

"Hm? Oh no. I was just praying for you is all," Yuka said casually, smiling over at the muscular male.

"Moron!" Genkai snarled out, throwing her newly lit cigarette at Yuka as she let out a startled cry and quickly ducked. "Anymore delay and I'll take it as a forfeit!"

Yuka let out a breath of air and untied her jacket from her waist before tossing it carelessly to the side. "Are you still angry about that grandma comment? You really need to learn how to relax."

Though a frown appeared on Yuka's lips when she was in complete darkness, shaking her head since she couldn't even make out her hand in front of her face. "I really hate the dark, but at least that guy's at a disadvantage like me…."

"Your wrong about that, you know. I can see exactly where you are," Kibano stated.

"I doubt that. Your awareness ain't any better than mine. Only weirdo's like Kuwabara can see in the dark!" Yuka muttered in disbelief, stepping back.

"You just stepped back, didn't you?" Kibano said, sounding almost amused while Yuka gritted her teeth. Could this jerk really see her?

Kuwabara furrowed his brows while his left hand clenched into a fist. "Careful, Yuka! That guy's got some sort of mask on his head!"

"My own invention. It blinds my sensory organs. All the great power normally concentrated on sight, sound, and smell is redirected to sensing a person's spirit. I even installed a targeting device to direct my senses to a single point. Now, let's see…Yes. You have a very unusual aura. It seems your body's been through great danger. Perfect. That will make you easier to find."

Yuka didn't even see Kibano coming, whimpering from pain as she was punched to the ground as she shakily pulled herself up; scowling as she rubbed her aching cheek.

"Hey! You're not supposed to hit a girl like that!" Kuwabara yelled out angrily while Botan clasped her hands together in concern.

Kibano only chose to ignore him and chuckled. "See? Its very useful." Kibano said with a smirk, lunging at Yuka before she could even stand up as he kicked her to the side. Though before his fist could collide with her head, Yuka hopped up into the air as this caused Kibano to grit his teeth.

"Alright pal, I heard that!" Yuka growled out, picking up a nearby rock as she flung it at him, but he merely back flipped away as Yuka looked around with uncertainty. "Did it hit?"

"Sorry." Kibano said calmly as Yuka made a dash in the direction where his voice was coming from, surprising him as she landed a powerful punch to his face before hitting him with a side kick.

"That's my girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed, actually jumping up and down.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Genkai warned as this caused Botan and Kuwabara to blink.

Yuka had a grin on her face, but it instantly dropped when Kibano kicked her directly in the stomach; the force being so strong that it sent her backwards into the wall as she painfully fell to the ground.

"G-guess he really doesn't hold back against women…." Yuka coughed out, weakly standing up as she wrapped her arms around her aching stomach.

"Clever. You found me by my voice, but I'm afraid your hearing will never be accurate enough to give you a decisive blow." Kibano mocked.

"Damn this punk! He's lucky I'm not in there right now to kick his ass myself!" Kuwabara growled out. "He's not playing fair! That helmet is protecting his head from Yuka's attacks!"

"Even the best kind of armor should have a weak point, but I'm scared Yuka may have a tough time finding it…." Botan said softly with furrowed brows. "Oh Yuka. How will you get out of this one…."

Kibano clicked his tongue and shook his head from disappointment. "You can always give up you know," Kibano suggested and sighed when Yuka didn't respond. "No. Well perhaps I should show you another technique of mine."

"Now what's that freak doing? Something's happening to his muscles…." Kuwabara muttered as a green aura seemed to be surrounding the martial artist.

"Its evasive enhancement. He's pulling in energy from the matter around him to give a quick boost to his strength." Genkai explained as her eyes were narrowed into slits.

Yuka looked around blindly, not sure which direction Kibano was coming from as his elbow hit her directly in her throat, causing her to wheeze before she skidded back and landed on her side as Yuka was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you won't give up? I won't have to kill you that way,"

Yuka was panting heavily as she managed to pull up her bruised and sore body, wiping the blood beside her mouth away before a weak smirk appeared on it. "Oh well. Guess you'll just have to kill me!"

"Aren't you adorable acting so reckless. Bet you think your invincible, don't you?" Kibano goaded. "You've lost a lot of energy. I know because its harder to see you with my mask."

"Yuka…can't go on like this…." Botan whispered out sadly.

"Argh! Don't you dare die on me, Yuka!" Kuwabara called out.

Genkai shook her head and glanced over at Botan and Kuwabara. "Kibano is wrong about her. Even with the mask, Kibano's awareness is limited by what he expects. In a normal person sure, the power would have gone down from such an attack. But this brats spirit energy has a very unique wave length. It responds from desperation by getting stronger. She could win, if she could see."

Yuka's eyes widened as she spotted something in the pitch black room as this caused her to smile. _Now_, _if I can only get him closer_….

Yuka gasped since Kibano was beside her, wincing since he punched her right in the cheek as a large bruise formed from his attack. But Yuka stood her ground and grabbed onto Kibano's arm.

"Now, its over!" Yuka exclaimed, surprising the mask wearing man as she started to roughly squeeze his arm. "This is all part of my plan and now, I'm gonna break your arm!"

"Not such a bad idea if I wasn't such a master in every style of martial art! Including grappling!" Kibano snarled out as Yuka let out an 'eh?' and squealed since Kibano started to spin her rapidly above his head before tossing her away as Yuka's body spun like a torpedo before she crashed into the hard ground head first.

"When she's far away, Yuka can't see. And when he's up close, the guy does judo moves on her! What's she supposed to do?!" Kuwabara cried out, ruffling his hair from frustration.

"The only way I see Yuka pulling this off is with the Spirit Gun, but that's still impossible. She'd never be able to make a direct hit…." Botan said softly as her body lightly trembled.

"Who cares! Stop dwelling on what if's! The reality is she can't see and she's about to get canned!" Genkai said harshly.

"You better get up, Yuka! I won't let you run out on me again!" Kuwabara yelled out in a desperate sounding tone.

Kibano approached Yuka who was just laying on the ground and not moving, folding his arms over his chest. "I'd feel guilty killing an amateur like you. Please, tell me you give up and you can go home to your mother. I'll even open an ear plate so I can hear your actual voice. I could just feel out your vocal vibrations, but surrender has such a nice sound."

"T-than say it yourself! I'm winning this fight!" Yuka snapped, holding onto her arm once she was back on her feet. "Next time you attack me, I'm gonna knock that helmet off your head! And then, I'll slap you around for a bit if you can still move!"

"Isn't it a little too late in the fight for you to bluff? We all know that you're blind,"

"Maybe, but my mom told me girls shouldn't make excuses," Yuka retorted back with a grin.

Kibano scowled and flexed his right arm as it actually crackled with electricity while it started to bulge out. "Farewell, girl!" Kibano yelled, jumping back away from Yuka as she gazed around for some sign of him. "I will admit, I'm surprised by how long you've survived. But it's over now!"

Yuka only frowned and started to gather up energy in her index finger. "I was just about to say that myself! Spirit Gun!" Yuka cried out when Kibano was beside her as the shot of energy shattered Kibano's mask and pushed him backwards.

"Oh, yeah!" Kuwabara cried out jubilantly while Botan laughed and bounced on her feet.

"I…I don't understand what happened? You can't see in here!" Kibano mumbled as he struggled to pull himself up. "How did you hit me?!"

"Why don't you look at your belt before your eyes roll back," Yuka chuckled out as Kibano gawked in disbelief when seeing a cigarette. "It's the cigarette Genkai was smoking. Remember? She threw it at me at the start of the fight. I saw it on the ground a few minutes ago still glowing. And while you were busy teaching me your dumb kung fu moves, I slipped it under your belt. And after that, well you know the rest."

"You…tricked me…." Kibano grumbled out like a sore loser.

"Of course I did. And with that mask, you couldn't see it~" Yuka said with a smile while she lazily placed her hands behind her head.

Genkai shook her head and raised up her arm. "Winner, the dimwit."

Yuka let out a sigh as her body felt like it had been to hell and then back, slowly making her way over to Botan and Kuwabara. _Guess its safe to say that wasn't Rando. I'm almost scared to see just how strong this guy ireally s now_….


	10. Chapter 10

Yuka and the other three remaining fighter's had been led out of the dojo and onto a grassy hill that had a foreboding look to it. There were no animals or bugs in sight and the landscape was filled with nothing but dead trees and murky puddles of water.

"Its good to be back in the open air," Yuka sighed out while stretching. "I hate fighting in places where you can't see what's tryin' to kill you."

"I don't know, Yuka. This place is giving me the heeby jeebies! Just where are we, lady?" Kuwabara asked, small beads of sweat running down his face.

Genkai placed her hands behind her back, gazing ahead with an impassive stare. "This is the sight of an ancient battle where an entire army was overcome by madness. Thousands of soldiers attacked their own men and restless souls now fill this place."

"Aah! I'm seeing things here I never wanted to see! Oh please, somebody take me home!" Kuwabara wailed out, pulling at his orange hair and causing Yuka and Botan to blink at him. But the sight of former humans crawling on the ground with arrows or swords embedded into their bloody bodies and moaning in clear agony, would startle anyone.

"On this hillside, spirit energy begins to overtake the body. It's perhaps the best place on earth to use spirit power and so, the best place for your fight." Genkai concluded, completely ignoring Kuwabara's little panic attack.

Kazemaru smirked, examining his right hand as his spirit energy began to emanate around his form where everyone could see it. "Excellent! Their energy is circulating through me! I feel stronger already!"

Botan gently bit her tongue before turning to Yuka with a look of concern since she unfortunately had to fight Kazemaru without taking a moment to recover from her last battle. "What about you?"

Yuka held up her index finger, gritting her teeth as she tried to focus her spirit energy into it before shaking her head in defeat. "Its no good. I'm feeling some of my power coming back, but it isn't enough to use my Spirit Gun…."

_And isn't that just my luck_?_ Dammit all_! _Please don't let this ninja wannabe be a freakin' demon_! Yuka thought when Kazemaru turned to look at her with a rather sinister smile before walking forward; slowly following after him despite every nerve in her body telling her to get the hell out of here.

"Let the first match of the semi finals begin!" Genkai said, giving the okay as Yuka and Kazemaru moved into their fighting stances.

Kazemaru chuckled and gave Yuka a dark grin. "You poor thing. Having to fight two battles in a row. Both mismatched,"

"That supposed to be some sort of pass, ass hole?!" Yuka growled out, balling her hands into tight fists.

"Everyone knows Kibano would have defeated you if not for your trick, little girl. And as for my own advantage, well you'll soon find out." Kazemaru replied cockily.

Before Yuka could make a retort back, she gasped since Kazemaru was upon her before she could even blink, hitting her with punch after punch as all she could do was stumble backwards.

"Ugh!" she groaned out when the bald headed male kicked her harshly onto the ground, giving him a small glare since he was staring down at her smugly.

"I'm surprised to find someone else in this contest who can use the spirit firing technique," Kazemaru admitted, folding his arms across his chest. "Of course, its nothing compared to mine."

Yuka sat up on her knees and scowled. "Maybe you have a point, so let's agree not to use them and just play fair…."

"Oh, don't worry! I'd rather use my fist!" Kazemaru roared out, charging directly at Yuka with his fist pulled back ready to strike.

Yuka narrowed her eyes, moving her right leg backwards and digging it into the ground for support; only to cry out from surprise since the earth was too soft to keep her balance. And this allowed Kazemaru to get the upper hand once again as he assaulted her with multiple punches that she was unable to block.

"I don't care how tough Yuka is! No girl should be gettin' knocked around like that!" Kuwabara muttered through clenched teeth. "And why the hell hasn't she hit him back yet?!"

"I'm sure Yuka would be fighting back if she could, but she's probably just too tired to do so…." Botan brought up with furrowed brows.

"Come on, Yuka! Don't give up! Put everything you have into one hit!" Kuwabara cheered on while Yuka pulled her battered body off the ground.

Yuka panted when seeing Kazemaru rushing for her once more, ducking to dodge his punch this time as she tried to counter with an upper cut, only to miss when Kazemaru back flipped away from her.

Kazemaru smirked, but his eyes widened in shock since blood started to spurt from his cheek. He could have sworn she hadn't even touched him!

"That probably would have finished me if I hadn't dodged," he grumbled while wiping the blood off his face. "Looks like I can't get close to you….Guess I'll have to fight long distance!"

Yuka rose a brow when seeing Kazemaru holding four throwing stars in his hands and let out a light scoff when he jumped up into the air, flinging them at her.

"Please tell me your joking? I'm not too weak to dodge them," Yuka said with a smile, merely moving her body to avoid the weapons. The odd thing was, Kazemaru didn't seem to be upset by this. Instead, he was smiling? "Um, shouldn't you be whining since they missed me?"

"YUKA! THOSE THINGS ARE BEHIND YOU!" Botan and Kuwabara yelled out together suddenly as this made Yuka turn around with big eyes.

"Yikes!" Yuka cried out, frantically jumping to dodge them this time. "Okay…So there like boomerang knives. That's a pretty neat trick…."

"Actually, they lock onto a persons spirit energy. And they can stay up in the air for days until hitting their appropriate target." Kazemaru explained with amusement as he watched Yuka run, jump, and duck trying to dodge his little 'toys'.

_Your going to be shish kabob if you don't think of something_, _Yuka _the young girl thought, looking around as her eyes lit up when seeing a tree. _In the words of Botan, bingo_~

A grin erupted onto her face since two of the throwing stars had be stuck to the dead wood. Unfortunately, the weapons caused the tree to explode and Yuka was caught in the impact; adding further injuries to her already beaten body.

"Oh, perhaps I forgot to mention the gunpowder stored in the tip of every blade? They blow up on impact. Even if you dodge the blades, you can't escape the explosion. Its a done deal." Kazemaru said before bursting out into loud laughter.

"Oh, Yuka…."

"H-how the heck is she supposed to get out of this?!"

Genkai shrugged her shoulder's carelessly before digging a finger around in her ear. "It might be a good time to tell her goodbye,"

"I'VE ALREADY DONE THAT ONCE! OKAY?!" Kuwabara yelled out as a small anger vein was pulsating on the side of his head.

Yuka pulled herself back into a standing position, panting heavily as more of those stupid shurikan's were coming at her. She gave a very un-girly spit to the ground before rushing off, but she was running right to where Kuwabara and the others stood.

"GAAAAAAAAAH! THE HELL, YUKA?!" Kuwabara screamed out, his body turning rather pale while he actually seemed to be having a hard time standing. She wasn't thinking about killing everyone here, was she?!

"Just listen to me, Kuwabara! You have to win the tournament now!" Yuka said, making a sharp turn as she smiled when running by a shocked Botan and Kuwabara. "See ya~!"

Kuwabara blinked confused and looked at Botan. "What do you think she meant? I thought Yuka wanted to win this thing?"

"I see. The girl has realized she can't escape, so she's decided to kill two birds with one bomb." Genkai answered with surprising calmness.

"She what?! YUKA! DON'T YOU DARE! CAN'T YOU THINK THIS OUT A LITTLE MORE?!" Kuwabara exclaimed desperately while Botan only covered her mouth, looking on the verge of tears.

Kazemaru rose a brow before smirking as he started to gather energy up into his hands. "Prepared for the ultimate sacrifice, huh?"

"Try what ever you want, you jerk! But I'm taking you with me!" Yuka said angrily while rushing toward him.

"Sorry! I have others plans!" Kazemaru snapped, about to fire his ultimate attack, but froze since Yuka had disappeared. And before he could stop his own weapons from hitting him, the shurikan's exploded, taking their master out with them.

Botan and Kuwabara ran up to the last spot they had seen Yuka, calling out her name and hoping for some sort of sign from her, but there wasn't one.

"Please tell me she knows how to turn invisible are something?" Kuwabara questioned, turning to look at Botan hopefully.

Botan only shook her head with a sad look. "Only the dead can do that…."

Though when hearing a sudden gurgling noise, Botan and Kuwabara gasped seeing a single arm sticking out of a puddle of water and rushed over to help Yuka who came up coughing and hacking.

"You had me scared there for a sec, Yuka! But that was pretty clever hiding in the mud like that!" Kuwabara praised while patting the bent over girl on the back.

"I-I wasn't hiding! I slipped!" Yuka mumbled, wiping her mouth before gagging. "Ugh! That was disgusting! Remind me why kids actually like to eat mud again?"

"Y-you weren't?! So are you saying the whole thing was an accident?!" Kuwabara gawked.

"What are you going on about?" Yuka sighed out, looking over in the direction Kuwabara was pointing to as she tilted her head when seeing Kazemaru's unconscious form on the ground. "Does this mean I won the match?"

"Kazemaru's power up emitted so much spirit energy, that it diverted the knives toward him when you fell," Genkai explained with a faint smile when approaching along with Shorin. "Your victory's a total fluke. But as I said before, anything goes as long as you can win the fight. Winner, Yuka Urameshi! Only three fighter's are left. I hope your excited."

Botan leaned into Yuka suddenly with a slight worried expression. "Well, you've narrowed it down. Kazemaru must not be Rando. If he was, he would have shown his true form by now after being beaten,"

"Than…we've figured it out." Yuka whispered, glancing over at Shorin who had a smile on his boyish face.

Genkai placed her hands on her hips and turned to face everyone. "Let's move to the second match of the semi finals. Its not hard to guess. Kuwabara vs. Shorin. And since he doesn't seem to be moving, you'll just have to fight around him." she finished, carelessly jerking a thumb at Kazemaru.

Botan sighed before turning to Yuka who had a serious look on her face. "Its ironic that out of all of the fighters, Shorin was last on my list as a suspect…."

"I agree. If you're going to disguise yourself, why not look cooler?" Yuka said softly before approaching Kuwabara, poking him in the chest. "Don't get the idea that I care, but you seriously need to pull out of this fight. You remember that demon I told you about? Well, I'm pretty sure Shorin is him dressed up."

"I know your worried about me baby, but I'll take this guy out. Demon or not. Just watch me. I don't need dumb luck to win~" Kuwabara said with a wink walking confidently toward Shorin with his chest stuck out.

"Fine, you idiot! But its your funeral!" Yuka scoffed, grumbling things about stupid men under her breath as she went to stand by Botan who giggled and patted Yuka on her head in a sympathetic manner.

Kuwabara and Shorin were suddenly charging at one another as Botan and Yuka's eyes widened since Kuwabara easily knocked the shorter man to the ground with one simple punch. Was this guy really some all power demon?

"Gee, buddy. Ya all right? That was just a warm up shot," Kuwabara asked while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You needn't worry about my health, sir." Shorin replied, wincing as he stood up before once again charging at Kuwabara who was almost too easily dodging every punch or kick Shorin threw at him.

"Um, is there a chance Rando is a total wuss?" Yuka questioned Botan while tapping at her cheek since Kuwabara had merely slapped Shorin to the ground.

"It could be possible Rando was one of the other fighter's, I suppose…." Botan murmured with a confused expression on her face.

Kuwabara grinned, thinking he had this fight and placed his arms behind his head. "So, is that all you got?"

"No. Let me try a few techniques first." Shorin replied with a light glare. He spread out his legs while moving his arms around, creating what looked like medium sized fireballs in both of his palms. "Circles of Inferno!"

"Aaagh!" Kuwabara screamed out with a panicked expression on his face when Shorin flung his attack's at him, clumsily dodging the fire balls as he ended up getting his uniform scorched slightly, yet thankfully didn't take any severe damage.

"Your okay, Kuwabara! Stop dancing around like a monkey and get ready for his next move!" Yuka scolded since Shorin had started to form his unique fire based attack once more.

"Tch! If you wanna use your fireworks, than fine! I'll use mine!" Kuwabara exclaimed, using the piece of wood he had obtained from Musashi's blade to form his Spirit Sword and holding it in his hand like a baseball bat. "All right, you little shrimp baby! Batter's up!"

Shorin tossed his attack at Kuwabara, only to cry out in pain and shock when the orange haired teen used his sword to hit the ball of fire back at him as it hit Shorin directly in the gut; knocking him roughly to the ground.

"Wow…Kuwabara's like a whole new fighter when he starts using that Spirit Sword of his," Yuka whispered out before smirking. "I think he can win this fight. Rando or no Rando."

"Anything's possible, I suppose," Botan agreed with a light smile.

Shorin was back on his feet as a smile was surprisingly on his features. "Very surprising. Twice now you managed to evade my attack and make it your own offensive,"

"Aww! Don't make it so high tech! I'm just trying to cream you!" Kuwabara snickered out.

"This requires a new approach," Shorin said softly while cupping his hands together and beginning to chant.

Genkai's eyes narrowed as she let out a 'humph' noise. "Yes, I thought I recognized where that fire ball attack was from…Ages ago, two renown master's spent the half of their lives perfecting the Circle's of Inferno and this chant,"

"…And what does this chant do?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"That isn't the point! What matters is that the only ones who could have taught this boy, have been dead for centuries,"

"Grandma, you just proved something for me once and for all," Yuka muttered as her eyes reflected Shorin's form within them. "That chanter is definitely no boy."

Kuwabara grinded his teeth together since his opponent was still mumbling those strange syllables and charged at him. "I'm shutting you up, boy! Your freaking me out!"

"REDUCTION!" Shorin yelled out before Kuwabara could reach him as Kuwabara's dark eyes widened since Shorin seemed to be growing taller than him?

"H-hey! How'd you get so big?!" Kuwabara stuttered out when having to dodge Shorin's feet; wincing since his young opponent had roughly picked him up like he was nothing more than a doll.

"Don't be worried, your still a human. Just a very small and fragile one," Shorin said with a sadistic smile while he began to squeeze Kuwabara. "So, does this hurt?"

Yuka's body lightly shook as she took a few steps forward. "Kuwabara! Tell him your backing out of the fight!"

"Oh? But that just can not be allowed. I have to make use of this power first," Shorin chuckled as he ripped off one sleeve from Kuwabara's shirt. "I'm curious about the strength of bones after they've shrunk. I'll start with the right arm."

"Please! No more!" Kuwabara begged with tears in his eyes from having his arm twisted; screaming out in clear agony when Rando cruelly snapped his arm like it was nothing more than a twig.

"Well, that was a fun experiment. Now, let's see about the rib cage," Shorin said with clear glee when he began to crush Kuwabara in his hand as Shorin's once gentle brown eyes now glowed red.

"…I-I can't stand this anymore! I'm going in there!"

"No. I'll call the fight. That's enough, Shorin!"

Despite the match now being over, Shorin continued to torment Kuwabara as Yuka let out a furious growl and started to run toward the evil man. "YOU MONSTER! PUT HIM DOWN!"

At these words, Shorin flung Kuwabara to the ground before laughing. "You wanted me to put him down, right?" he mused before closing his eyes. "And now…."

"Oh, God…Kuwabara!" Yuka gasped out, running to his side along with Botan once he had been restored to his normal size as she placed a hand to her mouth in horror. "His body. Its twisted…."

"Both arms are in pieces. Ribs too…I-I don't know if these wounds will heal," Botan said sadly while her pink eyes began to water up.

Even after all he had gone through, Kuwabara was amazingly still conscious as he gave Yuka and Botan a weak grin. "I won't…die. E-even if all the bones in my body are broke…Remember, Yuka? W-we still gotta fight…each other…." Kuwabara got out before passing out.

"Yeah, you big jerk. That's right…." Yuka whispered with misty eyes as she placed her hand gently on her friends bruised cheek before turning to look heatedly at Shorin.

"I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to use that technique on someone, but it takes so much time to complete the chant," Shorin said in a friendly manner while approaching. "Its very bothersome. The move is so complex. Imagine concentrating on that while fighting fifteen people." He then turned to Genkai as his eyes gleamed. "But with your Spirit Wave technique, you could destroy a hundred people with just one simple motion of energy. That is right, isn't it master?"

"Yes, if it's misused," Genkai answered coldly.

"Of course, I would never use it that way, but it's great to know the potential."

"Not so fast, creep! You still have to beat me!" Yuka said, narrowing her eyes at the disguised demon while Shorin rose a brow. "And in case you didn't know, I happen to be a Spirit Detective!"

Genkai looked at the two opponents before nodding. "Let the final match begin! Shorin vs. Yuka!" she said as both fighter's moved into their preferred stances.


	11. Chapter 11

As Yuka and Shorin stared each other down, a blue energy seemed to be emanating from Yuka's body which caused a small smirk to appear on Shorin's face. "Well, I see your spirit energy is recovering nicely on this hill,"

Yuka didn't say anything, only rushing forward and punching Shorin straight in his cheekbone as the intensity of the hit, was enough to cause the short males brown eyes to dim over while he skidded backwards.

"That one was for Kuwabara. And I still got ninety nine more," Yuka said coldly while she wrapped her left hand around her right wrist. "One for every psychic whose life you stole!"

Shorin only glared as he stood back up onto his feet, gasping since he was unable to move his legs. This gave Yuka the opportunity to painfully uppercut him in the stomach before she used a side kick to his face that sent him tumbling backwards.

"Her spirit power scored a one-fifty five, but it must have increased over two hundred to make that impact…." Shorin mumbled to himself while rubbing his bruised and swollen cheek.

"Your going to make me feel guilty beating on a guy who can't even stand!" Yuka scoffed while placing a hand on her hip.

Shorin moved into a stance before jumping up into the air. "Signal and Tornado!" he cried out; the wind seeming to pick up around him. "Of all my techniques, I enjoy this one the most!"

"I once knew a fighter who made quite a name for himself with this attack. It creates a vacuum around the opponent and causes air to escape violently in their body through cuts in the skin," Genkai spoke up, most likely to a worried Botan who was beside her.

"And with as many battle wounds as you have, Yuka, it should be very painful," Shorin chuckled out, sending circular rings of air down at his opponent.

Yuka ran forward unafraid, only to scream out in pain and fall on her side when the attack hit her skin, making it feel as if it were on fire.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Yuka exclaimed in annoyance while picking herself up as this caused Shorin to raise a brow.

"Now that's surprising. Most would pass out from the pain," Shorin said, almost seeming impressed as he once more jumped up into the air to perform the same technique. "Shall we try again?"

"It appears your friend is a fool," Genkai muttered seeing Yuka running straight into the line of fire.

"No, just mad!" Botan shot back, clasping her hands together as if praying.

"You must have a death sentence!" Shorin exclaimed, his eyes widening in clear shock since Yuka was shielding her face from the harsh wind as she charged straight at him; wincing as blood splattered from her cuts, but held herself back from crying or whimpering.

"I don't know where she got the will to endure that kind of pain, but she's making it into the eye of the tornado!" Genkai said with big eyes while Botan had her parted mouth, covered with a slightly shaky hand.

Yuka let out a growl, pressing her hands against Shorin's neck once she reached him and making it hard for the fake Buddhist monk to breathe; a pained cry escaping Shorin's lips as he landed harshly on the ground.

Yuka pulled herself off the disguised demon, bending over and wheezing since she was having a hard time trying to catch her breath. "He…wasn't lying…about…the pain…."

"But that was incredible! Talk about girl power! That guy will probably be out for a week~" Botan praised. "Too bad Kuwabara couldn't have seen it."

"Hey…I'm not dead yet…! I still got my match…against Yuka…to look forward too!" Kuwabara got out weakly before his eyes closed and he seemed to lose consciousness once more.

"Yuka, maybe you should rest," Botan mentioned with a frown when seeing her having a hard time even standing. Yet the brown haired girl only shook her head and approached Genkai.

"So, how was that, grandma?" Yuka asked with a faint smile.

Genkai though only scowled and placed her hands behind her back. "You shouldn't have wasted your energy walking here. Your fight isn't over yet! Did you actually think Rando could be defeated so easily?"

This caused Yuka's eyes to widen while her peach skin lost some of its color when hearing a menacing laugh.

"Yes, miss Urameshi. You should listen to the old hag," a much darker and mature male voice spoke up. "They tend to know things. For example, I am a demon who will not be destroyed. Most likely she knows I must kill you all as you are about to see my true form. The only question is this: how will I choose to torture you?"

Yuka could only stare while the ground beneath her feet began to part; a large hole being made where Shorin's body had once laid as a figure with glowing red eyes, pale skin, strange blue tribal markings on his face, and flowing red hair, emerged out of it.

"D-don't tell me he's….?" Yuka trailed off, her body actually shaking since she could literally feel his power emitting from his form.

"Yes. I'm the one you've been looking for. I am Rando," he chuckled out while slowly making his way toward Yuka. "This is always the hardest part. Choosing what technique to use first. Do you have any ideas, my dear?"

Yuka had fallen to her knees, her entire body still in pain while she felt drained of energy as she glared up at the demon. "Be quiet!" Yuka growled out, forcing her body to move as she started to hit Rando with a barrage of punches.

Rando didn't even look fazed, smirking when Yuka stopped her next punch from hitting him in the face. "This battle isn't going to last very long if that's all the strength you can muster. You must have noticed it yourself for stopping. Those punches of yours had no spirit energy behind them whatsoever,"

Rando's body began to emit an eerie red glow, this causing Yuka to back up a bit as he snickered. "I believe I've thought of the perfect technique for you," he claimed, opening his mouth as what looked like a spiders web, came pouring out of it.

"Well, isn't it pretty..." Yuka muttered as the strange white web like material, started to circle around her.

"What is it?" Botan asked worriedly.

"That is Life Force Thread. An archaic form of materialized spirit energy no doubt taken from a very ancient psychic," Genkai explained with furrowed brows.

Yuka gasped when the thread seemed to combine together, forming a solid white substance that wrapped around her arms and legs; pulling her body close together before it bound around her waist where she was unable to move.

"Why am I oddly enough being reminded of my fight with Hiei? Ugh! I really hope getting tied up by creepy demons isn't going to become some sort of habit!" Yuka complained while struggling to break free.

"The more you struggle, the tighter it becomes. And then, that body of yours might just break. But I wish to test my techniques on you. Its been such a long time," Rando said while pulling on the white substance as this caused Yuka to wince.

"I-I hope keeping me tied up like this isn't your idea of a good time?" Yuka mumbled, though joking around right now, probably wasn't the smartest move on her part.

"Your right. I should add more excitement!" Rando agreed with a dark grin as he started to pull Yuka toward him; lifting her high up into the air where he then started to spin her rapidly around and around.

"Aah!" Yuka cried out when Rando slammed her hard into the ground, doing it over and over again as he cruelly slung her into nearby trees as well, which caused her body to become more bruised than it already was.

"Yuka won't be able to keep up this beating much longer…." Botan whispered before looking down at Genkai. "Genkai, you have to do something! Rando's only going to come after you next!"

"I won't!" Genkai said curtly as this caused Botan to gasp. "Whoever wins this fight is the one I teach, and it would be wrong to interfere with the selection. I'm getting old now. My powers have to be carried forward, even if they must stay for a while in the hands of the wicked."

Botan furrowed her brows, running in front of Genkai as she shook her head in obvious disbelief. "Listen to yourself! If Rando gets your techniques, there's no telling how many people he'll kill with it! Innocent lives that you will be responsible for!"

"There are things you don't understand. Progress is what must prevail. It is a story that I cannot change," Genkai said while stepping forward; her attention solely on the fight.

Botan watched as Rando drug Yuka over to a large puddle of water and lowered her head since the brunette wasn't even struggling anymore. "No, you're wrong…."

"Hm Hm! Amazing how indestructible those threads are, huh?" he mused while tying Yuka to a three branch where she hung upside down over the murky water. "So, how do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel, you creep! By body hurts like hell and the bloods rushing to my head!" Yuka growled out in annoyance while a vein pulsed on her head.

"So feisty~ Guess we're not there yet," Rando said, closing his eyes and placing his index fingers together while chanting in a foreign tongue.

"…I get the feeling he's not doing that just to be adorable," Yuka grumbled, blinking when the water started to bubble; screaming when a grotesque looking blue fish with multiple eyes, jumped out of the swamp water and nearly bit off her head.

"Don't like my little pets? I brought them all the way from the depths of Spirit World to play. They're called Hate Fish," Rando said with an amused smirk, holding a small demon in his hand; the small demon growing larger when Rando flung it at Yuka.

Yuka couldn't help but squeal from this, but before the demon could do anything to her, it fell into the water where it was instantly swarmed upon. The sight of something being devoured was difficult to watch, so it was no wonder Yuka had shut her eyes tight.

"As you can see, their very hungry. And the demon could defend himself. Imagine if he had been tied up," Rando said with a chilling smile as the demons bones flouted to the surface. "But enough of that. I want to try a move I learned much more recently. The Spirit Gun!"

Yuka's eyes grew big as the red blast of energy Rando shot out of his finger, seemed to be heading straight for her, yet it hit a tree in the distance and only caused a small cut on her left cheek.

"That's the look! You have surrendered to your fear!" Rando laughed out while a look of clear madness shone in his eyes.

"T-that move! He must have learned it simply by watching Yuka!" Botan stuttered out while her face looked paler than usual.

"And it was also several times more deadly. This creature adaptability and knowledge of the human spirit is incredible. If he does learn my power, he will no doubt take it further than I ever could go," Genkai admitted with an impassive look on her features.

Rando grinned and once more formed his thumb and index finger into the shape of a gun. "The fear screaming from a victim's eyes~ Increased power is wonderful, but it's the fear that makes me hunt! You have shown me that fear, so you can die now." Rando said with surprising calmness as he fired the blast of energy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yuka screamed out, falling into the water below as she quickly shut her eyes while closing her mouth. Though there was probably no point since she would be eaten any second anyways.

_What a ways to go_…_Eaten by something with a stupid name like Hate Fish_…. Yuka thought, her lips forming into a grimace. _Sorry mom_, _Keigo_, _Kuwabar_a…_Looks like I'm leaving you guys again_….

A bright light suddenly shot into the water, making the fish scatter in fear while Yuka could only stare and wonder what the heck was going on?

"Don't tell me yer' giving up already, Yuka? I didn't peg you as being that weak!" Kuwabara scoffed, suddenly appearing in front of the shocked girl. "The Yuka I know wouldn't be throwing in the towel like this!"

"How am I supposed to fight when I can't even move!" Yuka snapped.

"Don't make excuses! Yer' only stuck 'cause you can't see your own energy! I guess its true what they say, men are superior when it comes to real strength! I should have been made into a Spirit Detective instead of a weak little girl like you!"

Yuka gritted her teeth when Kuwabara faded away laughing loudly, a blue energy surrounding her body as it was allowing her to break free from her bounds.

"You jerk, Kuwabara! How dare you say girls are weak!" Yuka yelled out while shattering the white residue; a brilliant white light illuminating the entire body of water. "AND BEING SPIRIT DETECTIVE IS MY JOB!"

Rando clenched his teeth, shielding his face with his arms from the water that erupted forth like a geyser and the now dead bodies of the Hate Fish that scattered around him.

"That's…Yuka's energy!" Botan said while her pink eyes sparkled in awe.

"All she needed…was a good insult…." Kuwabara weakly spoke up while Genkai turned back to look up at him with a faint smile.

Rando stepped on a piece of one of the demon fish and glared down at the water. "So much spirit energy couldn't have come from that girl! Her crippled friend must have transferred the rest of his energy to her…Oh well. It matters not. Just more time to practice my favorite techniques!"

A smirk crossed Rando's thin lips while he prepared to fire the Spirit Gun. "Though, I still love the idea of killing you with your own attack! Now, COME OUT!"

When seeing bubbles, Rando cackled and fired his attack; freezing when hearing movement coming suddenly from behind.

"Odd thing about swamps, they're just always connected to another one!" Yuka exclaimed, hopping out of the water from behind as she charged up her energy for her own Spirit Gun shot. "And your doing my move all wrong! You hold too much back! SPIRIT GUN!"

Rando gritted his teeth, firing his red energy as it connected with Yuka's blue spirit energy, and it seemed at first, Rando's power was far superior to Yuka's. However, the young Spirit Detective's energy over came the demon's, hitting him in the chest as the force knocked him into the very water where Yuka had nearly been eaten alive.

"Good shot!" Botan cheered while bouncing on her feet.

Genkai smirked and closed her eyes. "Still think I'm a fool for not taking her out of the fight?"

_Please_…_be dead. I don't have anything left_…. Yuka thought wearily while on her knees as she let out haggard breaths of air.

A swore escaped Yuka's lips since of course it had to turn out this way since a bright yellow light came shooting up out of the swamp water, completely drying it up while a very angry looking Rando stood in the center of it.

"You have caused me pain. I do now like that…!" he rasped out, shooting up out of the hole and punching Yuka right in the face before he kicked her in the gut.

Rando approached Yuka who was laying on her back and balled his right hand into a fist. "I can't believe this girl injured me this much. I barely have enough energy to destroy her…."

"J-just because I look helpless right now, doesn't mean I'm not still dangerous," Yuka said with a weak grin while opening one eye.

"There's no point in either of us bluffing now. Both of our bodies are exhausted and our spirits weak. But I'll still succeed because I can reduce your body and crush your puny bones like I did to your ridiculous friend!" Rando growled out.

_I…must be really out of it_. _I can't even hear what he's saying_….Yuka realized as she just stared up at the crimson haired demon tiredly.

Rando began chanting the same words he had used on Kuwabara as he grinned devilishly once completing the spell. "Soon, the world will be a much bigger place for you! And you will be afraid! I will make certain of that even if it means ripping off your fingers one by one!"

Though a look of horror overtook Rando's features since instead of Yuka's body shrinking, his had been the one to grow smaller.

Genkai approached along with Botan as she looked down at the now tiny Rando coldly. "You're the slave of your own technique."

"Yes, but how?" Botan asked, feeling confused.

"It is physical law that the unbalance of matter created by that technique, must be relieved. If there's no victim, than the user goes boom!"

"Are you blind?! That girl was clearly my victim!" Rando shrieked out.

"Yes, but her body must know that. As with any spoken chant, the victim is affected only by hearing it. In this way, it enters the brain and reprograms the cells. All a reasonably intelligent fighter has to do is cover their ears,"

"But, if I didn't know it, how could she?!" Rando roared, seeming to become more agitated by the minute.

Yuka winced, slowly sitting up as she started to dig around in her ears. "Why can't I hear anything. Ack!" she cried out when finding swamp algae stuck inside as her face twisted up into disgust. "Gross!"

"You know the mechanics of your stolen techniques, but without training, you'll never know how to use them," Genkai said to Rando crossly.

"Shut up, hag! All I have to do is reverse the-" Rando began to snap, only to have his words cut short when Yuka stomped her foot close to where he was.

"You're an idiot if you really think I'd let you do that. Too bad I don't have the energy to kick you. Guess I'll just let gravity take over," Yuka said with a faint smile, falling down on top of a screaming Rando and crushing him beneath her elbow.

"Oh, Yuka! You really did it!" Botan said happily as she ran up to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Y-yeah. But can we wait till tomorrow before we jump around all excited like?" Yuka said with a light laugh.

Genkai nodded her head before closing her eyes. "Winner of the Genkai tournament, Yuka Urameshi!" Genkai concluded while Botan cheered and gently lifted up Yuka's hand.

Yuka managed to sit up thanks to Botan's help as she smiled faintly seeing that Genkai had walked over to heal Kuwabara's injuries.

"Well now that that's done, I should get Rando to Spirit World before he wakes up," Botan said as she had the shrunken demon in her hand.

"Aw! That's too bad! I wanted to keep him as a pet…." Yuka said with a fake pout.

"You should take Kuwabara now that I've finished healing him. I've helped him make a full recovery," Gankai brought up, placing her arms behind her back.

"Wow! That Spirit Wave technique sounds pretty cool!"

"I'm glad you approve since you'll be training for the next six months to learn it,"

Yuka only giggled and stood up, stretching out her sore muscles. "Sorry, grandma, but we'll have to reschedule. I have a first class ticket to the Tokyo Dome~"

"Eh? You still remember?" Botan gasped out surprised.

"Of course I do! That's the only reason I did this dumb mission in the first place!" Yuka cried out irritated.

"Sorry, Yuka, but you're not allowed to go. The entire purpose of that tournament was to choose my student. Do you really think after all that mess I'd let you have a choice about it? You'll just have to find someone to go in your place,"

Tears actually formed in Yuka's eyes while she fell to the ground and rolled up into a ball. "B-but the battle match….!" she sniffled out.

Botan gave Yuka a pitying look while Genkai slapped her head and let out a heavy sigh. "I can already tell this is going to be a long six months…."


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I think this is my favorite story I've written on Fanfiction so far, and I'm so happy its been doing well! Your reviews mean the world to me. =^^= But I feel bad that Yuka doesn't end up with Keigo, so I'm wondering if maybe Botan should? If there's someone else you think would be perfect for Keigo, please PM me and tell me who you'd like him to end up with. Or leave your ideas in the reviews. :) And Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.)

* * *

><p>Keigo frowned as he stood in front of Yuka's front door with his arms crossed over his chest; his right foot tapping in annoyance.<p>

"I can't believe she's still gone. What is it, like six months that Yuka's been on vacation?" he grumbled.

Atsuko chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "That's about it, but Yuka swears its important. She gives me a phone call every week to let me know she's still alive. Just wish she'd tell me what sort of camp it is, but that's my girl for you,"

"Maybe I should just stop waiting on her…." Keigo muttered, his brown eyes trailing over to the side.

"Oh, Keigo! Cheer up! Yuka's just a big ol' tease like me. You mean the world to her, ya know~" Atsuko said cheerfully, causing Keigo to let out a startled 'ack!' and turn red since she had pulled his face into her not-so-small chest.

_Ugh_! _I think I was just molested by my best friends mother_ Keigo thought while shivering after leaving the Urameshi household, not even noticing the figure walking toward him since he was facing downwards.

"What's with the pissed off look, Keigo? Did you get an A minus on a math test~" Yuka's teasing voice spoke up, causing Keigo to gasp in shock.

"Y-Yuka?! You're really back!" Keigo exclaimed happily; a startled look appearing on his features though when he took in Yuka's disheveled appearance. Her clothes were slightly torn while bruises were on her arms and face. It looked like she had been in the center of one of her random street fights. "T-the hell happened to you?! You look terrible!"

"Well that's an awfully nice greeting for your friend you haven't seen in months!" Yuka huffed out while an anger vein appeared on the side of her head.

* * *

><p>After changing into her school uniform and cleaning up, Yuka headed into town along with Keigo where they had met up with Kuwabara. Apparently, he had wanted to be informed when she returned.<p>

"So I see your not a mangled mess anymore," Yuka mused with a small smirk, sitting on a bench next to Kuwabara while Keigo had been nice enough to order them all some milkshakes at a little concession stand.

"Heh, with Genkai's healing powers, I was only in bed for a day. And I think she might've made me even stronger! Just feel these muscles, baby!" Kuwabara said with a cheeky grin, flexing his biceps.

"…I think I'll pass," Yuka murmured with a large sweat drop, leaning back and enjoying the cool gust of air that tickled her face. "It feels so good just to relax…That evil old woman was literally trying to kill me."

"The training that bad, huh?" Kuwabara questioned with a raised brow.

"Tch! I'll be lucky if I have a peaceful night of sleep ever again! If I wasn't having to use the Spirit Wave to balance on one finger for countless hours, I was getting knocked out by the hag's energy blasts!" Yuka said while counting down on her fingers. "Then there was meditating on a bonfire for a week, not to mention, sleeping with snakes for three weeks…."

"How the hell are you still alive?!" Kuwabara exclaimed with a freaked out look.

"I'm just special like that~ Besides, it was worth it for all the neat tricks I learned," Yuka boasted with a giggle and wink.

"Hmm? What sort of tricks are you talking about?" Keigo asked with a faint smile, causing Yuka and Kuwabara to jump since they hadn't even heard him approach.

"O-oh! Just that there's this really cool movie with magic tricks in it that I've been dying to see!" Yuka said with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

Keigo blinked before a grin erupted onto his handsome face. "I didn't know you were into magic, Yuka? But a movie sounds like a cool idea! How about an art film?"

"S-sounds perfect!" Yuka said, sighing along with Kuwabara as their heads drooped.

* * *

><p>Yuka scratched at her cheek since Keigo was whistling while walking ahead. "Keigo sure is in a good mood,"<p>

"Odd too since he's been kind of depressed lately. You two got something going on that I don't know about?" Kuwabara demanded with suspicious eyes.

"Don't be an idiot! Keigo and I are just friends is all…A relationship is the last thing on my mind," Yuka mumbled while sipping on her shake, frowning since she noticed some men eying them.

Keigo turned and blinked since Yuka and Kuwabara were lagging behind for some reason? "We're going to miss the movie if you two don't hurry up,"

"Um, Kuwabara has to grab some feminine things for his sister and I'm gonna help him out. Save some seats for us?" Yuka lied, covering Kuwabara's big mouth before he could speak up and dragging him off with her.

"Yeah uh, hurry up then…." Keigo said, feeling confused and little worried as he watched his friend disappear into the crowd of people.

Kuwabara rubbed his mouth since Yuka had been holding onto it too tightly and gave her a perplexed look.

"I don't have to buy stuff like that for my sis…Wait…Is this because you secretly want to be alone with me~?" Kuwabara chuckled while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up! We're being followed and I don't want Keigo to get mixed up in it!" Yuka hissed, peeking behind her to see five men in school uniforms that were calmly pursuing them.

"You should have just said so, Yuka! I could have taken those punks out myself!" Kuwabara said confidently, hitting a closed fist into his right hand after following Yuka into a deserted alley.

Yuka bit her lip since these creeps were serious, actually pulling out sharp knives on Kuwabara and her. And hearing them chant things like 'must kill' in a zombie like manner, gave the brunette a bad feeling.

"A-are these guys even human?" Kuwabara gasped out since Yuka and him had knocked them down with some pretty heavy attacks, but they were standing up like they had simply been brushed aside.

"Just let me handle this," Yuka said with a smile a little on the dark side, balling her right hand into a fist as it started to glow. "Shot Gun!"

The multiple blasts of blue energy seemed to do the trick, and all the men fell to the ground, now out cold.

"W-whoa! Its like yer' shooting a whole spray of Spirit Gun's all at once!" Kuwabara gawked.

"Well, duh! I did say it was a Shot Gun!" Yuka said with a grin, walking up to examine the oddly blue skinned men along with Kuwabara.

"Hang on a sec, Yuka. I'm feeling somethin' really strange around us. I don't think its human," Kuwabara muttered, darting his head around before his eyes landed on some odd man in a brown trench coat. "Somethin' like that!"

The man, or whatever it was, squeaked in surprise and took off; Yuka and Kuwabara hurriedly chasing after him. But before they could do anything, a loud 'BAM' was heard, and the covered person was laying on the ground twitching.

"Now that's teamwork~" a familiar female voice chirped.

"B-Botan?! What are you doing here?!" Yuka exclaimed, pointing shakily at the smiling blue haired grim reaper.

"Hey! It's the pretty girl! Have you thought about me?" Kuwabara asked with a goofy look on his face while Yuka slapped her head.

"I've been shadowing that one since he slipped through the barrier two days ago," Botan said mysteriously and causing Kuwabara to pout since she basically ignored him, her eyes furrowed seriously.

Yuka moved closer to him and grabbed a nearby stick, poking the green, and purple spotted, lizard-like male with it. "Guy looks like he fell into a nuclear plant,"

"I'm certain he's a spy from the place you'll be going on your next mission," Botan murmured.

At these words, Yuka flipped her attention back on Botan and growled. "Oh, no way! I just got back from grandma's hell house, and I believe I deserve a nice little vacation! Get someone else to do your dirty work!"

"Than I guess you don't mind everyone in the city being turned into a zombie?!" Botan snapped. "Koenma was given a message yesterday. It was sent by an agent, much like the one we just walloped. Four creature's who go by the name of the Four Saint Beasts, want immediate immigration into the human world."

"Just what's all the fuss about? If Koenma is in charge, why can't he just turn down the request?" Yuka said, placing her hands on her hips. "And what are these Saint Beasts anyways?"

Botan closed her eyes and sighed. "They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of Spirit World. The title 'saint' was given to them by their followers. Years ago, they were chased by a co-mission of pursuers and escaped capture by locking themselves in a booby trapped fortress. Since then, a whole city has formed at its base and is filled with vile crooks who view these beasts like God's. The city of ghosts and apparitions."

"That's a good story and all, but that isn't all of it, right?" Yuka questioned since Botan had headed off toward the alley where they once were, a small nervous bead of sweat trailing down the side of her head.

"Why don't you take a look at these boy's you just knocked out," Botan suggested.

Yuka and Kuwabara both leaned in closer, flinching and letting out cries of disgust when a creepy green insect came crawling out of one of the men's mouths.

"They're called Makai Insects; a parasite from the darker parts of Spirit World. They bury themselves under the skin and they nurture a person's primal desire," Botan explained calmly while Yuka and Kuwabara equally looked like they were going to be sick. "Minds occupied by this parasite develop a need for destruction, physical power, and murder. It would be a disaster if they took over the cities population..."

"Can't we just tell people? I'm sure there's a cure…." Yuka asked hopefully.

"There is, but ordinary people can't see the insects. The inflicted will be seen as merely psychotic, and I'm afraid a cure won't be first on a human's mind…." Botan replied sadly while closing her eyes. "The only way to rescue the city is to kill the Makai Insects. And the only way to do that is by destroying the whistle that the enemy possesses."

"A…whistle?" Yuka said, blinking in surprise.

"Mhm hm. Without the whistle sustaining frequency, the Makai can't live outside of Spirit World."

"…So, how long do we have till these beasts leave their castle and come to earth themselves?" Yuka asked with a heavy sigh.

"At this point, they can't. For years we've had them trapped inside the city with a barrier wall. Now with this threat of insect invasion, they hope to force us to open the barrier."

"I think I see. They'll give you the whistle if you open up the wall," Yuka said while folding her arms.

"Instead, we'll make a small breach in the wall to let you in. Eventually, they'll find this hole themselves,"

Yuka closed her eyes before looking at Botan seriously. "And if I'm unable to beat them?"

"I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if all the demon's in that city were unleashed on earth." Botan answered solemnly.

"You know, I don't like this at all, Botan," Yuka mumbled, but the thought of the city burning to the ground, was a horrid picture that ran through her head. "Can't I at least have back up or something?"

Kuwabara scowled since the two were acting like he wasn't there, and jerked a thumb at his chest. "What about me?"

"O-oh, Kuwabara! There's no such things as demon's! Yuka and I were just kidding around! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Botan laughed out while waving her hands, sounding rather insane as this made Yuka sweat drop at her.

"Look, I'm not dumb…Or blind," Kuwabara muttered, crushing an insect that flew close to his face in a fist. "We all know I can see supernatural stuff a whole lot better than Yuka. And I'm not gonna sit around my house while Yuka's out their fighting blindly and insects take over my city! 'Cause I'm Kuwabara, and incase you gurls forgot, I got a sword!"

"Moron…." Yuka scoffed since Kuwabara was doing some sort of heroic pose while Botan could only laugh nervously.

* * *

><p>Yuka blinked as Botan led them to some sort of warehouse, coughing from all the dust as it looked like the place hadn't been used in years.<p>

"Can I bang on the floor of a creepy abandoned building too? It looks like so much fun~!" Yuka said sarcastically since Botan had gotten down on all fours, hitting her hand on the cement floor.

"Oh, har har! This is supposed to be where they put the breach in the barrier," Botan said, grinning when the floor rose up as she pulled the tile away to reveal an eerie green mist rising up from the hidden entrance. "Bingo~"

Yuka gulped since you couldn't even see the bottom and gazed over at Botan sheepishly. "You ARE going to give us something to climb down with, right? Like maybe a fire truck ladder?"

"No, jumping down should land you safely on the outer bank of the city," she said with a smile. "You know, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. No one will hold it against you."

"Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place!" Yuka giggled, squealing since Botan had stuck out her foot when she started to walk off, and she had ended up falling flat on her face.

"No, not you! The Spirit Detective does not have a choice in the matter! Kuwabara does!" Botan huffed; ignoring the evil eye a now red face Yuka gave her.

"Don't'cha worry about me, lady. I sort of feel like a Spirit Detective myself. And as for us detectives, there's no turning back!" Kuwabara exclaimed boldly, actually leaping down into the hole.

Yuka's brown eyes were wide from shock while she rubbed at her left arm after standing back up. "Can't believe he really jumped…But since he's fine with being a Spirit Detective, I'm sure he'll be alright alone…."

At the dirty look Botan was sending her way, Yuka moaned and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! Sheesh!" Yuka grumbled, about to jump, but was stopped by Botan who held out a little purple compact mirror that Yuka frowned at. "Do I look like a girl who wears make up to you?"

"It's a communication mirror, silly! This way, I can keep in contact with you while your on the other side," Botan explained.

"Yeah, of course it is," Yuka said, shaking her head. Though at a sudden realization, Yuka let out a gulp and bit down on her thumb nail. "C-crap! I just left Keigo at the movie theater…Ah, Botan! You can be Keigo's date! I'm sure he won't mind!"

"E-eh?" Botan cried out with slightly pink cheeks, but Yuka had already jumped down the hole before she could disagree. "I'm not sure if Keigo will like that very much, you know!"

* * *

><p>Despite having jumped first, Yuka and Kuwabara landed painfully on the hard ground at the same time as Yuka winced while looking around at her surroundings. From the black and red sky, lightning crackling dangerously, and the foreboding stone castle sitting in the distance, it definitely looked like a place demon's would call home.<p>

"Now what?" Yuka murmured as the earth started to crack around them and small figures whose forms were hidden by cloaks, came popping up out of the ground; their glowing yellow eyes leering at the two human's hungrily.

"Don't worry, Yuka! I'll protect you from these, um these, whatever they are!" Kuwabara claimed while punching away the creatures that attacked him.

"Well, don't I feel safe!" Yuka snorted, wincing since one of the little imps grabbed her hair, throwing it off her with an annoyed growl.

But no matter how many they kicked or punched, the robed figures kept coming and Yuka and Kuwabara were suddenly covered. It appeared that the two would be eaten before they could even reach the fortress.

However, the sky cracked open where two orbs of light came out from it, illuminating the area and causing the creatures to flee in fear.

"Whatever that was seemed to have worked…." Yuka murmured while dusting off her clothes; gazing up at a nearby tree where two familiar figures stood.

"It appears you could use some help," Kura stated with a gentle smile while her long red hair blew in the warm breeze.

"If those nothing's were too much for you, we're going to have some serious trouble," Hiei scoffed.

"Well, if it isn't the thieves!" Yuka couldn't help but say with a grin when Kura and Hiei were standing in front of Kuwabara and her. "What are you doing here?"

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts," Hiei said impassively.

"By aiding you in this mission, Koenma has assured us we can clean our slates in Spirit World," Kura explained while placing her arms behind her back.

"I guess Koenma heard me complaining. Anyways, Kuwabara, let me introduce you. That's Hiei and her name is Kura," Yuka said cheerfully.

"A pleasure," Kura said politely, blinking since Kuwabara had suddenly grabbed her hands in his.

"I don't know how the heck Yuka keeps meeting all these hot chicks, but having you here's a major bonus to my day~" Kuwabara said with a cool smirk while Kura had a nervous bead of sweat rolling down her head.

"Feh! I can't believe Koenma would think I'm equal to filth like you! Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting," Hiei said coldly while Kura lightly giggled at him.

"Oi! Ya puny jerk face! I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us like that!" Kuwabara growled out, rounding on Hiei.

Hiei only scoffed and placed his hands in the pockets of his black cloak. "Let's avoid fighting. You are not worth it,"

"Oh, that's it!" Kuwabara exclaimed angrily, pulling his fist back to pummel Hiei, but Hiei simply teleported close to Yuka, where Kuwabara ended up falling flat on his face.

"But you, detective, are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning," Hiei said in a low tone.

"Don't you get so close to Yuka, ya punk!" Kuwabara growled, once more trying to hit Hiei, only to fall painfully to the ground yet again when Hiei teleported back to where he originally stood by Kura's side.

"Hiei, you must face your current objective before starting your own," Kura told him with a tired smile, this causing Hiei to look over to the side with a 'hn'.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'll be happy to kick your butt again~" Yuka said with a grin while jabbing her hands into her skirts pockets. "Now I'd say this is a perfect team, wouldn't you?"

Hiei and Kuwabara just sent each other silent glares while Kura and Yuka led the way toward the fortress; none of them realizing that they were secretly being observed by four pairs of sinister eyes.

"I love the decorator of this place," Yuka chuckled out when they reached the entrance of the castle which was a creepy skull face that had been carved into the stones.

"So uh, I guess were just going to walk right in?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Any prize worth having normally requires risk," Kura said calmly.

"Heh! I say we make them come out here and fight us up front like their not a bunch a sissies!" Kuwabara proclaimed.

"Your sense of strategy is amazing," Hiei said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Why you!"

"Can we get this over with, please!" Yuka growled out in annoyance while walking on ahead as the long and straight corridor seemed empty of the so called traps Botan had mentioned would be here.

Coming to a doorway, the group paused as a small round eyeball creature with bat-like wings, blocked their way.

"Welcome to Maze Castle," the little demon cackled out. "Those who enter Maze Castle, must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal."

"What do you mean 'tried'?" Yuka demanded with furrowed brows.

The eyeball flew away, using one of its tentacles that hung on its body, to pull a hidden lever that caused the area to violently shake while the sounds of gears winding could be heard.

"W-why did ya have to ask, Yuka?" Kuwabara groaned while looking around shakily.

Kura frowned and glanced up, letting out a gasp. "The ceiling!"

Just as she said this, the ceiling came crashing down. Thankfully, Yuka and the others managed to stop it with their hands before it could crush them.

"Heavy, isn't it? Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent. And a complex series of gears affects the ceilings weight precisely to the strength of its victims," the flying eye said while his yellow eye opened wide. "Of course, there is a catch. Just enough leeway for one person to escape leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight."

"Damn you!" Yuka said through gritted teeth.

"But decision's must be made quickly. Not even the four of you combined can hold this ceiling for long. Focus on teamwork, and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle,"

"Boy would I like to get my hands on that bat thing!" Kuwabara snarled; wincing since his knees bent suddenly.

"Ugh! Focus on the weight or you'll kill us all!" Hiei growled, glancing over at Kuwabara with a sharp glare.

_This isn't getting us anywhere fighting like this _Yuka thought since it was clear tension was rising up in everyone. They hadn't known each other long enough to develop trust, after all.

Yuka's eyes traveled over to the switch, getting a sudden idea. "Hiei! You're a lot faster than any of us. I'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch,"

"A-are you insane, Yuka? We can't trust him!" Kuwabara cried out in horror. "Just look! He doesn't care at all about us!"

"Your ugly friend has a good point, detective. Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now," Hiei mentioned with a dark smirk.

"Maybe so, but I don't think quick deaths are your style," Yuka said with a faint smile; her body suddenly glowing yellow. "I'll let out all the spirit energy I have left to buy us a little time while you run to the switch. Just don't trip."

Yuka grinned seeing the shocked expression in Hiei's crimson eyes and nodded. "I trust you. So, get moving already!"

Kura smiled softly since Hiei no longer hesitated, rushing forward with immense speed as he had reached the switch in an instant. But Hiei's hand seemed to hesitate from pulling it.

"Wh-what's the deal?! Pull the stupid switch already!" Kuwabara yelled.

"There is no need to make snap judgments, my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them, and you can come with me into the castle," the small demon said in a kind voice. "With the invasion of earth, the Four Saint Beasts will control the future. Join us, and perhaps you can be the general of our demon army."

"Don't you dare, you creep! If it hadn't been for our help, you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!" Kuwabara snapped.

Hiei blinked a few times before letting out a sinister laugh that caused Yuka to look at him with a tired and confused expression.

"You find amusement in their pain. Now imagine the satisfaction of their screams," the demon chuckled as the wall started to lower more and began to fly away. "The boulder would have crushed you anyways."

Hiei clenched his teeth, appearing in front of the flying eyeball in a flash while his hand unsheathed his blade. "Thanks for the clue!" he snarled, slicing the demon straight down the middle, but not enough to kill it.

"He came through!" Yuka said with a weak grin once the switch was flipped, gasping along with the others as a large boulder came falling from the sky and seemingly crushed Hiei.

Hiei though was standing on top of the boulder, completely unharmed. "Tell your masters, this is their chance to beg for mercy!"

Kuwabara blinked before looking over at Yuka concerned since she had fallen to her knees, panting heavily. "H-hey! You alright?!"

"U-uh huh…My entire body just feels numb right now," she said with a half laugh, smiling faintly at Hiei when he hopped off the large rock with what almost looked like an innocent look written on his face. "I knew you'd save us though, you big jerk."

Yuka messaged her sore shoulders, slowly standing up to approach Hiei and lightly pat him on his shoulder. "But I'll admit, I was scared there for a bit. I thought you really were enjoying watching us about to die,"

"Hah! Friends are just a crutch for the weak!" Hiei scoffed, knocking Yuka's hand away and walking off almost in a stubborn fashion. "And who said I wasn't enjoying that? The only reason I saved you is because I might require your help."

Kura chuckled and approached with her arms clasped together in front of her. "Its his way of saying your welcome. You will learn,"

"Well, he still ticks me off!" Kuwbara huffed while turning his head to the side.

Yuka just smiled and glanced up at the open ceiling, having a feeling things were about to get even more dangerous from here on. But for some odd reason, she was feeling more excited than scared at this notion.


	13. Chapter 13

The four unlikely hero's had made it deeper into Maze Castle, and Yuka's brown eyes gazed around at the area cautiously; her hands jabbed deep into her green skirts pockets, only to raise a brow when feeling a vibration against her hand while a shrill ringing echoed throughout the stone hall.

"GAAAH!" Kuwabara yelled out dramatically with a freaked out expression. "What the heck was that?!"

"Chill, ya big baby! Its just the communication mirror I got from Botan!" Yuka scoffed with a roll of her eyes, flipping the purple case open where Botan's smiling face appeared.

"Hello, Yuka~ Its Botan from the living world! You copy?" Botan chirped.

"Hey! Yeah I-" Yuka started to say, only to twitch when Kuwabara snatched the mirror out of her hand.

"S'up, Botan? This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service! I'm taking very good care of Yuka, just so you know," Kuwabara claimed with a cool look on his face.

"I-I'm so glad to hear that!" Botan replied back with an awkward laugh, wincing from the hard punches and pain filled yelps she was suddenly hearing. "A-anyways, I've got things under control here, more or less…The Makai Insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds, so that narrows down my search a bit."

Kura and Hiei were just staring down at a now beaten and twitching Kuwabara with blank expressions while Yuka deeply frowned; gasping seeing a trench coat wearing demon, about to attack the blue haired reaper from behind.

"Hey, look out!"

"Don't worry, the Saint Beast spies are weaklings," Botan assured with a unperturbed smile, having whacked the demon with a metal baseball bat without even turning around. "The real challenge is those Makai Insects. I've only caught fifteen of those buggers, and I've nearly been searching for an entire day!"

"Only fifteen? That doesn't really seem like much!"

"Yuka, fighting people controlled by the insects takes time!" Botan shot back while whacking the spy yet again when he was shakily standing up. "That's why you need to get that whistle!"

Yuka sighed and closed the mirror, sticking it back into her pocket before running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Easy for her to say when we were almost killed by a stupid ceiling…! Say, Kura? You wouldn't happen to know anything about these Saint Beasts, would you?" Yuka asked, turning her focus on the red haired girl. "Botan made us jump down here without telling us anything."

"I'm afraid she wouldn't have been able to tell you much," Kura replied with a faint smile. "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around this city, Spirit World intelligence forgot this place even existed."

Kuwabara scowled after standing up, rubbing at his now swollen right cheek while having to run to catch up with the others who had already started to walk off without him. "I get the feeling you know somethin' that we don't, missy!"

"I'll just say when you see their bodies, you might be surprised," Kura said, her emerald green eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?" a gravelly voice cackled out, causing the four to look around startled while standing back to back.

"W-who said that?" Kuwabara gulped out.

"There's a door behind you. Please, take it."

Yuka frowned, slowly opening the massive iron door while Kuwabara kicked open the other side to reveal a large empty stone room that was barely lit by a small amount of torches.

Grabbing one of the torches, Yuka tossed it into a part of the room that was pitch black, flinching when seeing a creature completely made out of stone, with a face that reminded her of an ogre's.

"I am Genba of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?" the monster asked in its rough voice.

"Um, sure…Just exactly how is a beast a saint since that makes no sense to me." Yuka murmured while rubbing at the side of her neck.

"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower," Genba said, motioning with his head to the staircase at the very far corner of the room while his scorpion-like tail rose menacingly. "You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged up there once you cease breathing."

"Hey, freaky dude! Yuka just asked you a question, and you didn't answer her like you said ya would! Monster or not, men shouldn't ignore a lady like that!" Kuwabara expressed angrily.

"Why you…! I'm a woman too, you disgusting little human!" Genba growled out while slamming her tail on the ground and creating a small crater.

At this declaration, Kuwabara paused as he seemed to be trying to process this in his head; his face turning white while he pointed a trembling finger. "T-that things a chick?!"

Yuka tilted her head to the side while she examined Genba's figure. "Well, those two stones on her chest do sort of look like breasts when you stare at her from this angle…."

"S-seriously?" Kuwabara muttered with a small blush, tilting his own head to the side while he studied Genba intensely.

Hiei let out a sudden snort and looked at Kuwabara with a snide smirk. "Why don't you just go up and touch them to find out for yourself."

"Hiei, you know he'd be skewered if he did such a thing…And I believe all of you are making our friend here very upset…." Kura sighed out with a tired smile since Genba's beady black eyes seemed to be turning red.

"Insolent wretches! I'm going to crush all of you until nothing but a bloody pool of what used to be your bodies remain!" Genba shrieked out.

Kura shook her head and stepped forward.

"I'm afraid you'll only be facing me, Genba" Kura said calmly, sending Yuka a reassuring smile when seeing the expression on her face. "It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without knowing her power. Besides, I can't let Hiei get all the credit for this mission."

"I-I still don't know about this Kura. Maybe we should lure it back to that drop down ceiling?" Yuka mentioned while biting on her thumb nail from worry.

"Your obviously underestimating Kura," Hiei spoke up. "There was a reason I chose her to be my partner. It pains me to say this, but it was to avoid fighting her myself. Just watch. Kura is more cut throat when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise."

Kura placed her flowing red hair behind her back before smiling politely. "The first move is yours, madam,"

Yuka furrowed her brows since she would have just attacked Genba without a word, her eyes widening when seeing the beasts tail actually disappearing into the stone floor. "Be careful, Kura! She's doing something with that tail of hers!"

Kura gasped, jumping up to avoid Genba's deadly tail that came shooting out from behind, but had been sliced across her stomach as she winced and fell to her knees in clear pain.

"Thanks to my bodies structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail," Genba laughed out, finding clear amusement from Kura's state. "And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded. You can't escape me!"

"Maybe you should let Yuka and me jump in? I really hate seeing a woman gettin' hurt…." Kuwabara mumbled, looking scared, but angry too.

"Please, do not worry. I have been hurt, but she will not take me by surprise again," Kura said, looking back at Yuka and Kuwabara with a grateful smile.

"Feh! Just wait until you see the full extent of my power! Then you won't be so confident!" Genba exclaimed while her body slowly started to sink into the floor.

Kura glanced around in every direction, gracefully dodging when Genba tried to punch her from behind and maneuvering her body in mid-air to avoid Genba's sneaky tail that was also trying to hit her.

"Not bad, but you'll never defeat me by just running away!" Genba mocked as her voice seemed to reverberate all around the room.

"I believe you're right, Genba," Kura agreed, running a hand through her hair where a beautiful red rose was now clutched in her hand.

"A rose? Why and how did she pull a rose out of her hair?" Yuka wondered, feeling extremely confused.

"Yeah, I don't think trying to win that thing over is a good idea," Kuwabara mumbled, his words causing Hiei to roll his eyes before a smirk arose on his features, knowing they were all about to get a taste of Kura's true strength now.

Kura just giggled while the delicate petals started to peel off the rose and circle around her form; soon holding nothing but the thorn covered stem in her hand that had transformed into a whip. "Its no ordinary flower, you see. Rose whip!"

Yuka's eyes were sparkling while her hands were clasped together. "So pretty! How come I can't have some sort of cool attack like that?"

"Jeez, Yuka. I never pegged you as the type to like somethin' so girly," Kuwabara said while looking at the tomboy in disbelief.

"So, I like flowers. Ya got a problem with that?!" Yuka growled out while holding out a threatening fist which made Kuwabara squeak and cower from the normally hostile girl.

Genba meanwhile let out a cackle and swayed her tail back and forth in a taunting manner. "Even with that weapon, you still can't win since you have no clue where I am,"

Kura only smiled and closed her eyes. "Your correct. Not knowing where you are is indeed a problem,"

"Still acting so confident, huh? I'll soon change that!"

"Its over. The thorns on Kura's whip can slash through any substance. Including solid stone," Hiei brought up with a smirk just as Genba came lunging at Kura from the ceiling.

"Rose Whip Lash!" Kura cried out, slashing at the startled Saint Beast with incredible speed and completely breaking her apart.

"H-how did you find me?" Genba asked weakly despite her head being severed from her body.

"Your smell. After filling the room with the roses sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find."

Yuka and the others ran up to Kura as a fake pout appeared on the brunette's lips. "Well, that's unfair! How come none of my fights ever end that quickly?"

"Yeah! You beat that guy-erm girl, in one blow! Guess she wasn't as tough as she bragged!" Kuwabara said with a grin while rubbing the tip of his nose.

"You idiots! It only looked easy because Kura was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would have died in under a minute!" Hiei ridiculed while shutting his eyes.

Yuka didn't seem bothered by the insult, only scratching at her cheek while Kuwabara had gotten up in the shorter males face.

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?!" Kuwabara snarled out, only to grin smugly. "Listen, I happened to place third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament. The only ones who beat me where Yuka and an evil monster!"

"And your point is?" Hiei asked, looking unimpressed.

Yuka rolled her eyes since Kuwabara had grabbed Hiei by his collar where she swore electric sparks were shooting out of both males eyes. "The two only just met, and they fight like a married a couple, don't they?"

"Agreed. Perhaps we should head up stairs and leave the two here to be alone?" Kura mused, smiling at Yuka where the two girls broke out into fits of laughter much to the guys annoyance.

Though before anything more could be said or done, Kura's brows furrowed in suspicion. "It seems my fight isn't over after all…."

"N-no way!" Yuka gasped out since Genba's body parts were reattaching themselves while she picked up her own head and placed it back on the small stub that could barely be considered a neck.

Genba just laughed seeing the shock on everyone's faces and gave a toothy grin.

"Dissemble me all you want. I'll keep putting myself back together each time. But you'll see that breaking apart my body also makes for a great attack!" Genba yelled, detaching her body parts and sending them at Kura.

But the green eyed girl had already readied her Rose Whip, slashing through Genba. Unfortunately, the rock monster only put herself back together even when she was chopped into small pieces by the deadly weapon.

"Its time we end this. I'll stone you to death!" Genba yelled, sending a barrage of stones at Kura who was having to dodge them; still ending up getting small cuts on her face in the end.

"Crap! There coming from behind!"

"Kura!"

Kura gritted her teeth, allowing the rocks to injure her body fully this time for the red head had seen something mixed in with the stones; nimbly managing to take hold of it before falling to one knee.

"Your not even going to fight back? Did those blows make you go insane?" Genba goaded while her body melded back together. However, Genba blinked since she was looking at Kura from a different angle. "H-how did you get on the ceiling?!"

"O-oh my God! Her heads now her crotch!" Yuka burst out in laughter, holding onto her side while tears were in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah! Wonder how she plans to use the toilet?" Kuwabara snorted, laughing just as hard as Yuka.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me?!"

Kura only smiled and held out a glowing red stone that pulsated in her hand. "I simply took this. I believe it is the equivalent of the hypothalamic portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together. And it seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

"D-don't do this! Give it back to me!" Genba pleaded, looking actually rather helpless.

Kura ignored her and tossed up the stone, easily slicing through it with her whip as Genba let out one last pain filled cry before she exploded into small particles that fell over Kura like a gentle mist of rain.

"Way to go, Kura! Talk about girl power!" Yuka cheered while pumping a fist in the air, but her grin dropped when she noticed Kura had fallen to her knees and was panting heavily.

Yuka ran up to her along with the others and knelt down, placing a hand on the former thief's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"If Kura is injured, we're going to have some problems…." Hiei muttered, surprisingly looking worried.

"I'm sorry, Yuka…." Kura said softly with an apologetic and slightly sad smile.

"Don't worry about it. You've definitely earned yourself a break," Yuka reassured with a wink.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and smirked. "Yeah. I'll handle the next one!"

* * *

><p>Making their way up the winding staircase, Yuka glanced at Kura and frowned when noticing her hand resting on her stomach. "That wounds worse than your letting on, isn't it?"<p>

"She'll live, but she's in no shape to fight," Hiei spoke up with narrowed eyes before Kura could. "That means we only have three fighters left, and one of them is worthless."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, short stuff," Kuwabara chuckled out with a cocky grin while walking ahead of everyone.

"I'm pretty sure he meant you, genius!" Yuka muttered out in annoyance at her friends usual oblivious nature.

"Is that so? Well, maybe I should just show you something!" Kuwabara exclaimed, flipping around with a grin. "What in the world do you think I was doing for the last six months while you were off training with Genkai?"

Kuwabara extended out his hand where a orange ball of energy appeared that soon formed into a sword.

"Ya see what I learned, Yuka! I don't have to use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore!" Kuwabara said happily. "Its just my pure energy, and no offense babe, but it could probably easily take down that spirit gun of yours."

"You want me to kick your ass in front of everyone again, don't you?" Yuka said in a slow and menacing tone while cracking her knuckles.

"Yes, it appears he's only partially worthless," Hiei added with a smirk.

Yuka and Kura had to move in front of a fuming Kuwabara who was about to lunge at a clearly amused Hiei, but Kuwabara ended up falling to the floor, looking a bit out of it. Seems like he still hadn't mastered using his new ability just yet.

"And you wonder why demons look down on us so much!" Yuka huffed out, snatching the mirror out of her pocket when it went off, and glaring down at the image of Botan. "What?!"

"Don't you dare snap at me, Yuka!" Botan complained, her features looking more worried than angry. "I hope your hurrying, because the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects! I found a whole batch by an elementary school."

Yuka nearly dropped the communication mirror when hearing this. "Their…attacking kids?! But I thought you said they only went after depressed people?!"

"Well that's because depressed people are easily influenced, but the same can be said about children. But if the bugs get into them, I'm afraid-" Botan tried to say, only to freeze when seeing an infected person standing over her.

"Okay, your scared, so am I now. Just finish your sentence," Yuka said while gripping a bit too tightly onto the mirror since she couldn't stand the idea of innocent kids being harmed in any way.

"S-sorry! But I'm being chased by another guy under the control of the Makai Insects! And this one looks especially unfriendly!"

"Just keep running, and don't look back! It'll only cause you to panic and slow down!"

"G-gotcha!" Botan wheezed out, taking shelter in a store room where she managed to take down her attacker thanks to the bug spray she had on her. "Please try to hurry before I have to take on the whole city…."

Yuka just nodded, closing the mirror and scowling when the entire room began to violently shake from a loud roar that no doubt came from another of the Saint Beasts.

"That is Byakko. And he doesn't sound very pleased…." Kura gasped out with wide eyes.

"I don't care who he is! We're taking him out!" Yuka muttered, her right hand balled into a tight fist as she took the lead as the four raced to escape the hall that began to cave in around them.

Now standing outside of the castle on what appeared to be the roof, they were all greeted by the sight of a massive beast that resembled a white tiger, who was standing on a tower glaring down at the group.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory!" Byakko growled out.

Hiei, who didn't seem startled or worried like the others, stepped forward with a confident smirk. "He's mine."

"H-hold up! Didn't I say I'd take the next one!" Kuwabara said shakily, taking large steps to hide his fear. Yet when Byakko let out another fearsome roar, the orange haired teen froze in place.

"Do not think you're dominate because you took apart Genba. She was weak! She could talk to the demons in the city by prowling through the castle wall. That was why we didn't kill her ourselves. But I am a real beast! I have been caged for too long without prey, without bones, without blood! Humans! I will rip you apart and eat you myself!"

"Yeah well, talk is cheap pal!" Yuka said with a taunting smirk that caused Kuwabara to look at her in horror.

"D-don't piss him off even more, Yuka! Or have you forgotten _I'm_ the one fighting him?!"

"Says the man who's legs are shaking so hard, that its amazing he doesn't fall off the roof,"

"Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, managing to stop his body from quivering as he walked further ahead.

"You don't believe you can overpower me with one human, do you?" Byakko questioned, bursting out into overly loud laughter. "Oh! Its hard to remain angry when you're trying to make me laugh!"

"I'm serious! Now, get down here so I can knock your lights out!" Kuwabara shot back boldly while cracking a knuckle.

"Stop it! I can tear you to pieces with just the hairs on my mane!" Byakko claimed, smirking when Kuwabara let out an 'oh yeah?', and pulled some of his green hair from his head.

After blowing on it, the strands of hair transformed into four green creatures that resembled mutated cat creatures, that surrounded a freaked out looking Kuwabara.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me, they are hungry, and you are the perfect meat!"

"Kuwabara!" Yuka gasped out when one of the monsters lunged at Kuwabara and sliced him across the chest.

"That…that was just a freebie! Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara shouted, forming his weapon and running at the creatures himself this time.

Yet no matter how many times he swung at them, the creatures proved to be too quick, and easily injured Kuwabara with their claws.

"He has no strategy. He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter. That's no way to survive!" Hiei said in disapproval.

Yuka's eyes widened since at the rate Kuwabara was being cut up, he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. "Let me take them! I know you want to fight this one, but there's too many to swing a sword at! My Shotgun blast makes more sense! Please, Kuwabara!"

Byakko let out a cruel snicker and grinned. "If you're going to switch, you might as well take me on all at once! After all, nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill."

"That's it! Whether you like it or not, I'm coming to help!" Yuka cried out frustrated, and started to run forward.

"Don't you dare! I'm not a wimp like you think, Yuka!" Kuwabara said angrily, his expression causing Yuka to stop since she had never seen him look so intense before. "And I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself!"

"Don't say that…."

"If that's your choice of death, than fine! Beasts! You may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves. But leave the body for me so I can finish him!"

"Ugh! Don't just stand there slicing at them, Kuwabara! You won't win like that! Think about it!" Yuka exclaimed since her classmate was continuing to be assaulted.

"She's right…She's right!" Kuwabara murmured, realizing something as he started to run in the direction where his friends stood.

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms over his chest seeing the panicked look on Kuwabara's mug. "You see? In the end, the fool runs away,"

"And I don't think he'll make it…." Kura added on softly in concern.

"Don't worry. I'll step in the moment he asks for help," Yuka reassured with a grin while holding up her finger to fire her Spirit Gun.

What they hadn't expected was for Kuwabara to flip around on the small path Byakko had created with his loud roar, and extend his Spirit Sword where it pierced through all four creatures at once.

Byakko let out a snarl, but was soon enough smirking. "Just because they're chained up, doesn't mean they can't still chase you down. They just need more energy!"

Kuwabara let out a shocked cry when the beasts' fur turned red, and fled from them around the tower; digging his sword into the stones and connecting it where the creatures were now trapped.

"That's a little move I'd like to call the Spirit Sword monster beast donut!" Kuwabara said proudly with his hands resting on his hips.

"Idiot!"

"Oh, I don't know, Hiei. I think monster beast donut is a perfect name,"

Yuka just grinned and turned around to stick her tongue out at the fuming Saint Beast. "Now what was that about not being over powered by one human?"

Since at this rate, maybe Kuwabara really could win this fight.


End file.
